Unexpected Little Things
by iloveeverythingyou
Summary: What if the gorgeous Edward Cullen doesn't have the strength to stay away from Bella? What happens when he bites her on her first day in Forks? And what happens when it seems everyone is out to get them? Edward
1. Lips Of An Angel

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man_

_And lift him back up again,_

_You are strong, but you're needy_

_Humble, but you're greedy _

_- A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz_

**Chapter 1**

**Lips of an Angel**

After the small plane landed in Port Angeles, I reluctantly endured the awkward, silent, one-hour drive up to Forks with Charlie. It's not that I didn't like him; Charlie was great, even thought I'd only seen him during the summer 'til a few years ago due to the custody arrangement. It was awkward because I hadn't seen my dad, Charlie, in _years_ – and neither one of us was what anyone would call verbose.

I sighed as we passed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign – like my mom before me, I'd never kept my dislike for Forks a secret. I didn't like the cold or the rain, so Charlie was a little skeptical about my decision to move to the rainiest town in the continental US. As if to make my point clear, it started to rain. I sighed - I'd just have to get used to the constant cover of clouds and rain.

"My life is officially _over_." I muttered under my breath. That was the truest of my statements…I just didn't know it then.

The ride to Charlie's house – I refused to call it mine – was quiet and depressing. Unused to the dark shadow that was the sky here, and the overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia, I slouched in my seat, looking at my hands instead of the outside.

I got absolutely soaked as I made my way out of the Charlie's cruiser. It only took one trip to get all my stuff inside – I didn't have many clothes and most of them were too permeable for the weather in Forks. Once upstairs, he gave me a brief tour of the house and then left me to unpack alone and I was glad for that - _I _was bound to suffer through my stay here; there was no need for Charlie to suffer along with me – and after all, I was more of a suffer-in-silence-type of girl. I'd simply have to endure it until I graduated. One good thing about Charlie is he doesn't hover.

I skipped dinner, faking a yawn as I gave Charlie my excuse of being tired and getting jetlag – which was a pathetic excuse and wasn't even valid – and Charlie simply nodded and told me to "get some rest, kiddo". I lurched upstairs and got changed into my holey sweats that I called my pajamas and crawled into my bed, pulling the quilt over my head in my attempt to drown the sound of rain falling on the roof. My efforts were in vain, but eventually exhaustion took over and I fell asleep…

I sat up on my bed with sweat rolling off my forehead panting. Just as I managed to get my breathing back to normal, my alarm clock went off. I groaned, leaning over on my side and beating my alarm clock 'til it stopped – and when it didn't stop making that annoying sound, I 'accidently' threw it on the floor. I shook my head, trying to clear it. The dream had been so _real_, so vivid. It was hard to believe it was just that – a dream.

In my dream, I was surrounded by green. It took me a second to realize that I was actually surrounded by _trees_. I was deep in a vast forest, with no way out – the dark sky only helped making it feel like a cage. Even thought it was overwhelming, the landscape was beautiful. Being from Phoenix, I was used to the brown and anything else seemed exciting for me. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings, because something entirely more beautiful had my attention.

A boy.

Not just any boy – that would be an insult. He looked more like an angel, rather than your average boy. He was beautiful, of course. His bronze hair looked like he'd been running his hand through it numerous times and his smoldering emerald eyes stared at me with an intensity I'd never experienced before. His cherry lips stood out, contrasting beautifully with his pale white skin. He took a step forward and I automatically took one back – which got me pressed up against a tree. I felt utterly scared for some reason I couldn't understand. He stepped closer to me and then placed his hands against the tree on either side of my head. Then, slowly, very slowly he leaned in - his beautiful lips parting slightly as he came closer and closer...

And that's when I woke up.

Charlie came in shortly after that, claiming he had to go to work. I was fine with this, Charlie and I had never had the typical father-daughter relationship. Of course, he didn't forget to remind me that school started in an hour before he left. I groaned and went back to bed mumbling something along the lines of _five more minutes, mom._

_Thirty_ minutes later, I woke up. I groaned. It was my first day at Forks High and I was going to be late. I threw on the first decent outfit I laid my eyes on and grabbed a PopTart before walking out the door. Charlie and I had already talked about me buying a car and he'd promised we'd go look at some on Friday but until then I was stuck walking two miles to school.

I let my mind wonder and I thought about the worst scenarios - I had no cell phone and no car. What if something happened to me? What was I supposed to do? I didn't even carry the damn pepper spray Renee had insisted I buy.

I reached the high school with five minutes left to spare and headed to the main office. The lady behind the long, overcrowded desk handed me a map, my schedule and a slip to have each teacher sign and return by the end of the day. Oddly enough, it felt like a survival kit.

The classes all blurred together as the morning progressed. The kids, all very nice, treated me like a curiosity. A freak. I had expected this. I didn't fit in. I didn't relate well to people, period. Everything seemed to go in one ear, and out the other. That is, until I reached the Biology class room.

Unaware of my surroundings, I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and handed him the slip. He said no nonsense about unneeded introductions and assigned me the only empty spot in the room. As I was accustomed to, I kept my eyes on the ground – trying not to trip – so it wasn't until I was midway there that I noticed the person who had gotten stuck with me as their lab partner. My feet stopped walking when my eyes locked on a pair of curious eyes. Beautiful topaz colored eyes. Apart from his eyes, his face looked utterly familiar.

It was the boy that had starred in my dream last night. Mr. Banner cleared his throat for the first time – or was it the fourth? I felt the heat flooding my face as my signature blush took over. I hurried to my seat, my heartbeat going a hundred miles an hour. Since I was so conscious of him, it didn't escape my notice that as I sat down next to him, the boy besides me stiffened, angling his chair away from me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye only to catch him staring intently at me.

I was _this_ close to confront him when Mr. Banner started speaking. Apparently, he had a surprise for the class – we were doing a lab. Blood Typing. I gulped. He went on, explaining how to do it, and then walking over towards a blonde baby-faced boy to demonstrate. He took the boy's hand and made a tiny small cut on the tip of his fingertip.

That was it for me. The ringing in my ears grew louder as each second passed and the room wouldn't stop spinning. All the way across the room, I smelled the sickening scent of blood – salt and rust. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead and I laid my head on the black-topped table. Although the nausea hit me like a tsunami wave, I was still electrically aware of the bronze haired boy sitting next to me. He stood perfectly still, his chest unmoving, as if he too had an aversion to blood and was trying not to breathe. When Mr. Banner finally reached our table, he looked genuinely concerned – maybe I looked as bad as I felt.

"Are you feeling alright, Isabella?" The teacher's voice was alarmed.

"It's Bella." The bronze-haired god next to me chuckled at my response. Even though I felt _horrible_, I could not stand my full name.

"Edward, could you please escort Bella to the nurse's office?" He asked. "Don't forget the pass, Mr. Cullen."

_Edward_. So _that_ was his name. Edward Cullen.

He stood up gracefully and waited for me to get up. How embarrassing. Going to the nurse's office on my first day. It didn't escape my notice that he was quite tall and was more muscular than I'd imagined.

"Can you walk?" Edward interrupted my ogling. I could tell he struggled to make his soft voice – yet it still sounded like velvet.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I tried to stand up. I leaned a little bit on the table to help my balancing problems and when I felt I could stand on my own, I let go. I still felt a little woozy but I was too damn stubborn to admit it – especially to the Greek god whose name was Edward.

The silence was most definitely awkward as he walked next to me – a safe arm's distance next to me. It was really quiet and with me being the most uncoordinated person alive, I tripped over my own two feet. In that fraction of a second, I was prepared to hit the cold, hard floor, so it surprised me when I felt something else cold, and surprisingly hard catch me. Edward had his arms wrapped around me and helped me get on my feet. I automatically felt my cheeks heat up and mumbled a thank you.

The nurse's office was still far away and I hadn't gotten any better. I stopped when we reached the sidewalk. Ignoring his curious stare, I laid my cheek against the cold pavement. That seemed to help stop my head from spinning.

"Bella?" His voice was filled with concern. Concern he shouldn't feel at the moment.

I couldn't respond, I was too busy trying to keep my lunch down.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" He sounded so much closer to me than he was just a second ago.

I was about to nod when the sidewalk disappeared from below me. Edward Cullen had lifted me up in his arm as easily as if I weighed 10 pounds.

"No." I tried to get him to put me down. "Put me down!" He wasn't giving in, that much was obvious. "Please, the cold helps the nausea." I pleaded.

He sighed – his breath fanning over my face, temporarily dazzling me – and I thought he was sighing in defeat. But all he did was pull me close to his chest. His really hard, sculpted chest. I was about to protest, but then I realized why he was doing this. His skin was unbelievably cold. A little _too_ cold – like ice. I shut up and laid my head down on his chest, the cold giving me instant relief. He smirked.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" He asked, obviously entertained by this fact, but I swear I saw a hint of struggle in his eyes.

I shook my head. "It's the smell." I wrinkled my nose.

He looked at me like I had just grown a third arm but apparently decided to drop the subject.

"Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath – I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that.

:):):):):)

The rest of the day passed without incident, and by that I meant that it was a no show for Edward. It was pathetic that after 45 minutes with him I was already head over heels for him. So stupidly infatuated. He was in my head almost every second after Biology and it scared me how much I was attracted to this strange boy.

I walked out of the gym in a daze. School was finally over. All I had to do was head down to the office and return the signed slip so I could finally head home. I should have seen where I was walking but I didn't. I was too busy looking in my bag for the paper I was supposed to return to the office, when I tripped. Out of nowhere, a pair of cold, white hands reached out and grabbed me before I fell flat on my face. I'd recognized the feeling immediately. It was the object of my hopeless infatuation.

Edward Cullen.

"I seem to be doing that a lot today." He said as a heartbreaking crooked smile appeared on his angel face. I was momentarily dazed by his utter beauty. It took me a while to clear my head and form a coherent answer.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I smiled tentatively.

"I don't mind," He winked. Holy crow. Did he just wink at me? My heartbeat skipped a beat and it seemed like he heard it because he chuckled at my body's response. Talk about embarrassing. And right on cue, I felt the familiar blush rush to my cheeks.

I didn't say anything. What exactly was I supposed to respond to that? Thanks?

I tried to keep myself busy, continuing my search for the little white slip I was supposed to return. I looked in my backpack as we both kept walking. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and we walked down the hallway of the now empty building as I continued looking for the piece of paper. I found it and stared fiddling with it to keep my hands busy. He looked at me curiously, with a frustrated look in his eyes as if waiting for me to say something, but different. That's when it happened.

I would have never noticed if it wasn't for the fact that the smell of salt and rust reached my nose for the second time that day.

I would have never noticed if he hadn't been staring at the small paper cut on my finger hungrily.

And I would have never noticed if Edward Cullen hadn't thrown me over his shoulder and ran at inhuman speed towards the vast forest.

A second or two later, he stopped very suddenly and my feet touched the ground again. I was in a state of shock – my brain trying to figure out how he managed to get us miles deep into the forest in a matter of seconds. Was he even human? A feeling of déjà vu took over me.

A low oath from his lips brought my eyes back to him. To say I wasn't scared would be a lie. What made me scared wasn't the inhuman strength and speed he'd just demonstrated – it was his eyes. I didn't know if it was the lighting or I was simply going insane but his eyes weren't the beautiful butterscotch color they were this morning. They were black – coal black. It was easy to see that he was past reason – that what he was going through was in control, not him.

I thought of running, but I had nowhere to go – and even if I did, I would trip and it would only make things worse. I thought about screaming even though a voice in the back of my head said it would be useless, that no one had the slightest chance of hearing. I tried to scream, but my throat was suddenly dry and my voice was nowhere to be found.

Edward took a step toward me and I took one back, cornering myself against a tree. He walked closer to me, his hands clenched into tight fists as if he was trying to stop this. Stop himself. Still, he took one step more and was face to face with me. His unbearably beautiful angel face inches away from mine, and even though I was most likely going to die, I couldn't help being distracted. He was heartbreakingly beautiful and I got lost in his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned closer.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered, his sweet, intoxicating breath fanning over my face. I had no idea what he was going to do or what he was apologizing for, but I was not prepared for what he did next. He sighed in surrender as he closed his eyes and leaned in – his beautiful lips parting slightly as he pressed them to my neck.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello lovelies :) This is my first fanfic ever so be nice :) This chapter has been rewritten so I hope you guys like it! What'd you think?**

**Disclaimer: I own what?!. Twilight, you say? Nope. New Moon? Nope. Eclipse? Nope. Breaking Dawn? Nope. **

**Please review:) Everyone who reviews gets Edward (Or your favorite twilight character) with ice cream on top! I know, I'm random. :) **

**Good or Bad? Hit or Miss? Love or Hate it? You get the point :) REVIEW :)**

**Love, Alex (no worries, I'm a girl :)**

**Oh, and you don't need an FF account to review :) Just leave your name and a review!**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

_Cause all that's left has gone away_

_And there's nothing there for you to do_

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_- Look What You've Done by JET_

**Chapter 2**

**Dirty Little Secret**

"_I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered, his sweet, intoxicating breath fanning over my face. I had no idea what he was going to do or what he was apologizing for, but I was not prepared for what he did next. He sighed in surrender as he closed his eyes and leaned in – his beautiful lips parting slightly as he pressed them to my neck…_

:):):):):)

"I'm leaving," A velvety sweet voice filled with agony reached my ears. Edward.

At the beginning, the unexpected heat that had coursed through my veins was too much to handle – I'd screeched, I'd thrashed and writhed and I'd even begged for my own death. But then I had become quiet, despite the burning within me. Enough time had passed for the burn to decrease, or for my body to find ways around it. I also knew that no amount of screaming would make the pain go away.

"Edward," A man's voice said comfortingly. "I can't let you do that, son. Look, I know you feel awful about this, but you should stay with her. She deserves that much." Who were these people?! Crap, crap _crap_! I'd been in town _one_ day and I was dead already!? And if I wasn't dead, I was being tortured to death by Edward Cullen and his family! What kind of town _is_ this?

"She deserves a lot more that this!" Edward was upset, that much was obvious. "She deserves to live a normal life! To grow old and have kids! Not _this_, Carlisle. She doesn't deserve this!" His voice cracked and he took short shallow breaths that could only be described as sobs. Well, at least _he _was repentant. But I didn't know why - the last things I remembered where the pain as his lips pressed down on my neck and a loud growl as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"We can't have anyone seeing her when she's supposed to be dead and I think it'd be for the best if you take Isabella up to Alaska while she figures everything out. Just you and her. Guide her, be there for her." The same voice – Carlisle – said in a hushed voice. What was he talking about? Dead? After all of the excruciating pain I'm supposed to be _dead_?

"Bella. She prefers Bella." Edward corrected automatically.

The heat felt so real it was hard to believe I was just dreaming. Because that's what I wanted. I wanted to pretend I was dreaming and I would wake up any second. My heartbeat picked up faster than it already was and the fire slowly made its way to my heart. Then my heart sputtered twice and beat for its last time.

It was eerily quiet, them watching and waiting for a reaction from my side while I was waiting for my heart to beat again. I was beginning to panic. What was happening to me?

Very slowly, I opened one eye at a time – there was no reason to rush this, for all I knew they were going to kill me. I don't know what exactly I was expecting to see when I opened my eyes, but I was definitely surprised.

A house. I was in a house. If I had to describe it in three words like in those online surveys I'd say: bright, open and large. What surprised me the most wasn't the house - it was _them_. Seven unbearably beautiful people stood around me – Edward among them – and my body, as if by its own will, stiffened and took a defensive crouch.

"Isabella," A girl spoke. She was tiny, no more than five feet, with short black hair.

"It's Bella." Edward muttered.

"Geez, Edward." She rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Alice." Edward mocked her.

Sensing their distraction, I looked around; looking for my escape and the door to my right seemed like the perfect one. I was about to take a step when the girl – Alice - spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She laughed; it was all bells and chimes.

"Who _are_ you people?" I screamed. My voice was different – it was softer and higher; more musical. Almost instantly after my little outburst a blonde boy with scars all over his body stepped forward and I felt calm.

"We're the Cullens, Bella." A blonde man spoke and by his voice I could tell he was Carlisle. "We should explain a few things to you…" He grimaced.

"I should go…" I tried to make my voice firm. I turned and headed for the door.

"Bella, wait." Alice spoke but she was nowhere to be seen; and then she was there, right in front of me. In her hands was a small round thing. She held it in front of me and I realized it was a mirror. Yet I knew it couldn't be. No way. It couldn't be a mirror, because instead of _my _reflection, the girl who looked back at me in the mirror and mimicked my every move was absolutely breath-taking – she could even be compared to the Cullens. Her mouth slightly parted in awe as I observed her. Her brown hair fell to the middle of her back – shiny and with just the right amount of waves. She had it all: the bone structure, the perfect skin, the ultra-white teeth, and the list could go on and on.

Everything about her was stunning…except for her eyes. Her crimson red eyes. Her mouth – _my_ mouth – turned into a grimace as I examined my eyes. What was going on?!

"What _are_ you people?" I rephrased what I'd said before. I looked at each of their faces, I looked at _my_ face, and they were definitely _not_ human.

"I'm Alice! That's Carlisle and Esme – our parents for all intents and purposes. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and well, you know Edward." Alice pointed out everyone in the room.

"I didn't say _who_, I said _what_ are you people?" My voice was wavering and my mind was screaming a too-much-information alert.

It didn't escape my notice all the subtle yet knowing looks between them.

"Well…" The gorgeous man with the kind face – Carlisle – started, looking like he didn't know where to start. He hesitated a moment too long and it was the big, muscular, body-builder-looking man that blurted out the words so fast I had to concentrate to catch what he was saying.

"Right, okay, so I'm Emmett!" He grinned, making his dimples show. "Cliff notes version: we're vampires. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know how crazy it sounds but look around – no coffins, no fangs, and sunlight doesn't burn us," He rolled his eyes dramatically, "it just makes us glitter. It's ridiculous if you ask me – not at all manly. Oops, getting off track now. Um, we don't sleep or age, so no need to worry about wrinkles! We don't drink human blood, so don't worry about that either. We hunt animals instead! You've gotta try a grizzly bear sometime…" He raised his eyebrows twice suggestively. "Crap, okay sorry, I get distracted quite easily. Uh, in case you're slow and haven't figured it out yet: you're a vampire, too." He nodded fervently while the rest of the Cullens looked at him as if he'd just lost his mind. Edward slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Don't mind them. They're just jealous of my intelligence," he laughed loudly at his joke. "By the way, everyone thinks you're dead because our only rule is to keep our secret. No one and I mean _no one_, like not even your dead grandma can know!" He looked at Carlisle grinning as if he were proud that he'd explained everything so casually. He looked back at me smiling. "Welcome to the family!" He wrapped his huge arms around me and hugged me tightly. I was about to tell him that I couldn't breathe but then I realized it wasn't uncomfortable. "Ugh, I knew I was forgetting something! You don't _have_ to breathe, but you probably should and it feels better if you do."

I stood there without moving for what seemed like hours. Was this what going into shock felt like? Vampires. _Vampires._ What. The. Hell?

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I asked horrified.

"No." Edward's musical voice was muffled since he had his face cradled in his hands. It was only one word but the sound that came out of his mouth was filled with guilt. This was not a joke. This would definitely explain the strength, the speed, why he acted so weird when we were blood typing, why it amused him that blood made me faint… but it didn't explain why me.

"Tell me what happened." My voice was void of any emotion.

"Isn't it obvious? Edward bit-" Emmett started to explain.

"I should explain." Edward interrupted. Like mine, his voice was equally detached. "La tua cantante." He looked at me and even though he grimaced, I was momentarily dazzled. It was different than with the rest of the Cullens and I was afraid I couldn't explain it. "It means _my singer_. You're my singer, Bella. Your blood smelled a thousand times better than anyone else's. We don't know why, but, "He looked down, ashamed and guiltily, "it was too much for me to handle. I should've ran, I should've stayed away from you. But I never thought it'd get this far. I couldn't stop when the paper cut your finger. I just couldn't." He shook his head and again, cradled it in his hands. "If they hadn't gotten there in time…" He looked at his family, "I would've…I would've..." He trailed off, neither one of wanting to hear the ending of that sentence.

"So what happened?" I should've been mad. Hysterical, even. But seeing Edward like this made me see that what was done was done and I couldn't change it. I could not go back and change this.

"Emmett ripped me off of you but our teeth are coated with venom and it had already gotten too far into your system. There was nothing left to do but to leave you to be transformed – to let the venom go through your body and change you."

"Bella, this is my wife, Rosalie" He wrapped his arms around the drop-dead-gorgeous blond and I looked at him incredulously, "What? If I don't change the subject now, Eddie might become suicidal." Emmett teased, earning a slap on the head from Rosalie.

"Wait,_ what_? Your _wife_? You're not even legal yet!" I said –at least he was doing a good job of changing the subject.

"Remember the little detail about how we don't age?" Emmett rolled his eyes. "Duh" He joked.

"So you're all _married_?" What kind of family was this?! To say I was shock would be a polite way to say it.

"Yes. Well, not all of us. Yet." Alice winked at Edward. "I'm with Jasper, Emmett has Rose and Carlisle is with Esme." She kissed the blonde man besides her – Jasper, I guessed.

It was too much information. Even for me. I'd always handled the weird a little better than everyone else but this was _too _weird.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. It was too much.

"No, let her do it alone." Edward said, answering a question though no one spoke. That was random. Not only were they weird, but random too. They must have seen the confused expression on my face.

"Uh, you're probably already freaking out about this, but you're going to know eventually, so… Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and I can manipulate emotions." Jasper whispered. "Edward was answering a question I'd thought."

I gasped. Edward could read minds!? He could read my mind?! I looked down, embarrassed to even look at him. I didn't want anyone to know that I found myself thinking about him every other second that passed. I thought about his beautiful topaz eyes, his lips when he smiled that crooked smile of his, the way he said my name…

I stopped thinking about that. He was probably laughing at me for the ridiculous thoughts in my head.

"But there's one thing," Jasper continued. He looked at Edward, as if asking for permission to say something and then opened his mouth to speak, "Edward can't read your mind."

I let out the breath I'd been holding in.

"Why not?" Curiosity always got the best of me. I was instantly relieved but I wanted to know why.

"We don't know," Carlisle joined the current conversation. "I thought, maybe it's your power…"

"But Alice and Jasper's powers still work on her, so it can't be." Esme finished for him.

"The only guess I have is that your mind doesn't work the same way everyone else's does." Carlisle added.

"My mind doesn't work right?!" I cried.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. I've only known you for a few hours and I already figured out your mind doesn't work right." Emmett joked. At any other time but this, I would've laughed.

"I can't handle this. I've gotta go. Charlie's probably worried sick." I mumbled, my mind going a hundred miles an hour trying to figure this out. I hurried towards the door and managed to trip. I fell on my knees but I didn't get up.

"Oh, Bella." The woman who had been quiet all along walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me, enveloping me in a comforting hug. Esme.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful," Emmett muttered and Rosalie shushed him and smacked his arm.

Awkwardly, I hugged Esme back and that's when the sobs exploded out of my body. I knew I couldn't go – that much was obvious. I let myself cry – when I figured out the tears wouldn't come, I 'cried' harder. I wept for my reckless mother. I cried for Charlie, who I didn't have a chance of seeing… if only I could see him _one_ more time. Just see him, tell him I love him and to not worry about me. I needed closure.

And so I cried in the arms of a stranger who, for some unknown, reason cared for me. I hugged her back tightly and pulled her even closer to me. Her face was scrunched up with sorrow, her soft eyes filled with worry as she held me in her arms, whispering soft words to me.

"Everything will be fine, Bella" She murmured in my ear – and for some reason, I believed her.

:):):):):):):)

I opened the door slowly, as if to stop the wood from making any noise. Taking one step at a time, I went downstairs. For what seemed like years, I'd locked myself in Alice's room and moped around. It surprised me that no came up and tried to talk to me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled excitedly – jumping up and down with joy. "Finally! Esme said we couldn't bug you until you came downstairs on your own," her eyebrows pulled together, "I think that was directed mostly to Emmett and I." She laughed.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do – after all, I barely knew this people, no mare how nice they seemed, I did not know them at all.

"Oh, Bella. Come on," She winked, "There's no need to be shy! We're practically family!" She took my hand and led me towards the living room.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett boomed. "Are you ready for Alaska?"

"Alaska?" I repeated.

"Oh. Oops, I knew we forgot something. We thought it'd be for the best if you were in Alaska, you know, for security issues. Don't worry; we'll follow in a month or two." He winked. What was it with the Cullens and winking?!

"What?! And what do you mean you'll _follow_?" For a second, I panicked. They couldn't possibly be sending me alone! They wouldn't, would they? As much as it pained me to admit it, even to myself, they were all I had left in this world.

"Bella." His face turned serious. "We're ditching you."

I panicked. My eyes widened and my breaths became short and shallow and then Emmett started laughing hysterically.

"Kidding!" He laughed.

Out of relief, I joined him with a nervous giggle.

"Not funny, Emmett." Alice slapped him on the back of the head, though a giggle escaped her tiny lips.

"You should've seen your face, Bella!" He laughed.

"Grow up, Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him, Bella. Seriously, it takes some time to get used to Emmett," She looked at him and her face softened the tiniest bit.

"Seriously though, what do you mean you'll follow?" I asked Rosalie this time.

"We can't _all_ go with you. It'll look too suspicious." She said simply. I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"Okay, well, who's going with me?" I prodded.

"Edward is." She smirked.

"But," I started. "But, he hates me." I pouted. Edward couldn't even look at me without a grimace on his face. He avoided me like a plague.

"He doesn't hate _you_, Bella. He hates himself." Alice joined our conversation and her tone made it seem like it was obvious.

"_Why_?" I whined. I didn't want him to hate me, or even himself. I wanted him to be happy.

"Edward doesn't-" Alice started but she was interrupted.

"Ally, do you _have_ to talk about me?" Edward walked and sat on the couch.

"Yes." She refrained from saying _duh_. Her response made Edward roll his eyes at her.

"We should probably get ready to leave, Bella." Edward told me and as usual he avoided my stare.

"Yeah, well, I don't have anything to pack…I guess we can leave now, if you're ready." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Don't be silly, Bella! I already went shopping for you. It's all in the car," She smiled, proud of herself.

I was about to protest, but Edward simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, Bella?" his tone was serious again, "are you thirsty? I'm sure you must feel uncomfortable,"

I hadn't even noticed anything until he mentioned it. When the words left his mouth, it was like a trigger, my throat felt like it was on fire. My hands went instinctively against my throat to make the burning stop.

Edward nodded and got up. He left the room and came back in less than a second with a white cup in his hands. Instantly, my mouth filled with venom – Carlisle had said every bodily fluid was replaced with venom – and I fought back the instinct of ripping the cup away from him and drinking it. I knew what it was, and if I'd been human I would've gotten nauseous, but at the moment I smelled heavenly. Blood.

He handed the cup to me and my resolve came crumbling. I drank every single drop and I was mildly satisfied.

"It's from the vegetarian menu," He smiled crookedly. "It's animal blood. Carlisle thought you should wait until we get to Alaska to hunt."

:):):):):)

I bit my lip anxiously, "Um, Edward, there's something I want to do before we head for Alaska." I looked down at my hands on my lap. We were in his shiny, silver Volvo – just barely out of hearing range of the white house.

He waited for me to continue and when I didn't, he reassured me, "Whatever you want, Bella." His gaze was intense.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky.

"I think Alice is rubbing off on you." He chuckled, "Pinky promise." He took my pinky with his. "Tell me what you want and you can have it." He said on a more serious tone.

"I want to see Charlie." I took a deep breath, waiting for his response.

"Bella." He sighed disapprovingly.

"Please, Edward. I need this. Please." I pouted.

He sighed and turned the car around.

"Are you _sure_, Bella?" He asked when we were a block from Charlie's house.

"I won't hurt him." I growled as he parked the Volvo outside of the house.

"Okay, okay. Try holding your breath," He whispered as he got out of his car, getting to my door before I even reached for the door handle.

We walked hand in hand to the house that had been my home 24 hours earlier. Edward opened the door and walked in – making absolutely no sounds. I led the way to the room that was mine. I didn't want to get all sentimental in front of Edward, but I needed closure.

After gathering a few memories, I walked over to Charlie's room. He was having a nightmare – he wasn't quite a show like I was while sleeping, but he turned and tossed. So badly I wanted to talk to Charlie. I wanted to reassure him, tell him I was fine, but I knew I couldn't. Deep down I knew that him seeing me would only makes things worse. He would never move on.

"Goodbye, Dad." I rarely ever called him dad, and this was the last time I'd ever get the chance to do that.

I sighed and jumped out the window without looking back. I could feel the sobs building up in my chest and I didn't want to wake Charlie. I got into the car and it was half a second before I heard Edward start the car. Without a word, he started driving and it was a half a minute before the crying started. Different emotions coursed through me; I felt sad, frustrated, angry, useless and overwhelmed. I shut my eyes close and curled up into a fetus position in my seat, letting the dry sobs take over me.

Unexpectedly, I felt Edward's arm grip my waist and he pulled me onto his lap – the car did not swerve even an inch. I kept crying, leaning on his chest and he pulled me tighter to him, murmuring soft words to me.

"You're okay. Everything will be okay." He said softly.

After that, I barely paid any attention, only recognizing the signs passing by: Oak Harbor…Vancouver...and finally, Denali.

"We're here." Edward whispered in my ear.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my little pretty ones :) **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 and everyone who read it! This chapter has been rewritten (yay!) so tell me what you thought of it :)**

**Disclaimer: Must you rub it in my face, Stephenie? Yes, we all know you own Edward and I don't. Insert eye roll here.**

**Good or Bad? Hit or Miss? Love or Hate it? REVIEW :)**

**Love, Alex**


	3. Damn Regret

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

_and I say it's all right_

_-Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles_

**Chapter 3**

**Damn Regret**

_Unexpectedly, I felt Edward's arm grip my waist and he pulled me onto his lap – the car did not swerve even an inch. I kept crying, leaning on his chest and he pulled me tighter to him, murmuring soft words to me._

"_You're okay. Everything will be okay." He said softly._

_After that, I barely paid any attention, only recognizing the signs passing by: Oak Harbor…Vancouver...and finally, Denali._

"_We're here." Edward whispered in my ear._

:):):):):)

"Claire de Lune?" My tone gave away my surprise and I leaned against the door of Edward's room – _our_ room – as I listened to the song I'd heard countless of times as a kid.

He quirked an eyebrow, "You know Debussy?" He said – his tone as skeptical as mine. It surprised that I did, in fact, have something in common with Edward.

"Only my favorites." I grinned.

"It's one of my favorites, too." He whispered and yet I heard him perfectly fine – another vampire perk. He smiled and this time it reached his eyes – making it the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I began to unconsciously realize that I liked _this_ Edward, not the guilty one – and I would do anything in my power to keep it that way.

The feeling of having that same hopeless infatuation took over me one more time. The hormonal teenager thoughts invaded my mind and all I could think about was Edward… and how we'd be alone for the next month or two. I was acting like a little girl inside and tried not to show too much enthusiasm. Of course, once I looked at Edward's face again, the enthusiasm went down a notch. He was looking down at his hands, but I could tell his eyebrows were pulled together and his mouth was set in a straight line. The smile that had been on his angel's face a second ago had disappeared.

His room was unlike any other I'd seen before. It faced the south with a wall-sized window while the western wall consisted of thousands among thousands of CDs and albums organized on shelves. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet and my mind instantly thought of Edward. It was the same color as his eyes. I sighed. _Everything_ seemed to remind me of him.

As I examined the room, my eyebrows furrowed. There was no bed, only a black leather sofa in its place.

"What, no bed?" I asked curiously, and then as I realized what I could be implying I waited for the blush to rush to my face and give me away – thankfully, I couldn't blush anymore.

He chuckled, "We don't sleep, Bella." He reminded me with a half-amused, half-struggled smile on his face.

"Right." I whispered. Suddenly I felt self-conscious under his intense gaze and I let my eyes wonder around the room.

As I looked at his stuff in _his_ room, I began to feel guilty for taking away half of his room.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I swear you'll barely notice I use this room. I mean, really, I don't even have anything to put in this room," I was rambling now and we both knew it. Alice had said before that the house only had four bedrooms and I'd have to share with Edward, since everyone else had already partnered up.

"Bella," He sighed and at that moment, it was just him and me and I could not take my eyes off of him. As usual, I got lost in his eyes….in his beautiful crooked smile…and the way he said my name. At that point, I felt extremely grateful that I was the one exception to Edward's mind reading ability. "First, I don't mind sharing a room with you," Was it just me and my active imagination or did his voice just get a little bit huskier? "And second, I'm sure Alice has already bought stuff for you online. She just _loves_ shopping." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

I looked down at my hands, trying to form a coherent question or comment or anything to keep him from thinking I was mentally incompetent. He must have misunderstood my silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I could tell from his voice that it wasn't _my_ Edward speaking, it was the guilty one.

"I'm fine," But I wasn't – everyone knows that when a girl says she's fine, she really isn't. Every time I saw the guilt in his eyes, it pained me.

I stood there awkwardly and then walked over to sit on the couch. I patted the seat beside me and Edward came to sit next to me. The silence was deafening and uncomfortable. I figured that it'd stay like this – awkward and silent - until I got him to put his guard down and stop feeling guilty.

"Hey, Edward?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked and turned to look at me. The girl in me giggled at the closeness. His face was inches from mine…all I'd have to do would be to lean in closer…

I stopped that thought before it got too far.

"Could you teach me how to hunt?" My voice had become squeaky. I chuckled nervously.

He sighed and then smiled at me but I could see right through him - he didn't want to.

"Let's go," He smiled tightly once more and held out his hand to help me up, though we both knew I didn't need help. I took his hand and refused to let go, grasping it firmly in mine and I felt a jolt of electricity from his touch.

_Chemistry,_ I though. I laughed at myself for my ridiculous thoughts; it seemed I'd been reading too many Harlequin romances. I pushed the thought away and let him lead me through the huge house, that was now my home, and out the door.

It was snowing, of course. I was about to turn around to get a coat when I realized it didn't feel cold to me, it was nice – probably because the wind and snow where the same temperature as my skin.

We ran into the forest that was miles away. My body pushed itself faster and faster and I marveled at the speed – it was exhilarating! Like riding a motorcycle a hundred miles per hour but _better_. Holding Edward's hand made it a little bit harder to run, but I managed – unwilling to let go of him.

He stopped suddenly and I followed suit.

"Watch and learn, Bella." He said, trying to put up a macho front but I could see him struggling. If Alice was right and Edward hated himself, there was only one reason why he would hate himself: me. Not to sound egotistical, but I was the reason Edward was suffering. He regretted what he'd done and now he was stuck seeing me every day – a constant reminder of what he regretted most.

Edward gracefully lunged at a deer passing by and pinned him down. It was easy to see that he was toning it down a bit, as if to not scare me away. He bent down and placed his mouth against the deer's neck - curling his upper lip back and showing his ultra sharp teeth as they tore the skin. The venom in my mouth became excessive as I smelled the blood. My hands curled into tight fists as I barely resisted the animalistic instinct that was in me.

He smiled as he became satisfied – with not a spot of blood on the white snow or his shirt.

"Would you like to try now?" He asked, still polite and charming.

I shamefully bit my lip and nodded. Nervously, I mimicked Edward, but with slightly less grace and I ran after another deer. Doing exactly as he did, I bit into the poor deer's neck, accidently snapping his neck. As I finished, I looked up. Edward was leaning against a tree with his arms and ankles crossed – James Dean style. The crooked smile across his face was almost beautiful – everything dazzling except that it didn't reach his eyes. He had to stop being so hard on himself, it was getting on my nerves.

He looked at me, I swear his eyes raked down and up my body, and then, against his better judgment, he burst out laughing.

"_Why are you laughing at me_?" I whined, stomping around. Carlisle had explained what I could expect from being a newborn – the mood swings, the thirst, the cool strength that could beat Emmett on his best day and the speed that could outrace Edward any day. My response only made Edward laugh harder, clutching his sides and rolling over. I should've been angry, but his laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard and I determined to hear it every day of my life.

I froze for a second. What was I thinking? I shook my head, trying to push these thoughts away and turned my attention back to Edward.

"You have a little something right….there." He laughed, poking my flat stomach, getting a giggle out of me – all my life I'd been ticklish, he just didn't know it then. I looked down at my blue V-neck shirt and sure enough, it was covered with blood. I joined him, laughing hysterically. I blamed the stupid mood swings or maybe I just wanted to keep Edward laughing.

My giggle did not escape his attention and his eyes widened wickedly. I could see it in his eyes – the playful glint in them as he took a step toward me.

I backed away, glaring at him. Yet I was pleased he was letting go and having fun; forgetting about all of his regrets.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled like a kitten who thought it was a tiger.

And then he was airborne, leaping at me. A blizzard of snow flew up around we landed softly in the snow. His arms formed a cage around me and then his fingers were everywhere – finding out my most ticklish spots and tickling me to death.

I thought of how we must look playing around in the snow and tickling each other – like a couple certainly – and I wondered at the possibility of it.

If only…

:):):):):)

We stood outside the Cullen house for the second time today. The first time, when I'd first walked in, I was barely aware of the house – only noticing how big it was. _Now_, I had time to really appreciate it. I'd never been impressed by big houses, but this one was unbelievably beautiful. It was surrounded by the white, untouched snow and its architectural view was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed, stunned by it. Mostly every side visible was filled with windows or glass walls. You could see everything inside, yet nobody was close enough to see. I looked around and my assumptions were right – there were no other houses around.

"You like?" He smirked, taking my hand and me inside.

"Are you kidding me? I love it," I smiled like that little kid from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Good," He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then let go; turning quickly on his heel and I walked right into him. I mumbled an apology after he placed his hands tentatively on my waist to steady me. "I just thought you might want to get your pretty shirt changed," He smiled crookedly and I waited for my heart to give away my excitement at his closeness.

"Thanks, Edward, for being here." I whispered and instantly regretted it.

"You shouldn't thank me for anything, Bella." He said with a grimace.

My eyes softened and I reached up to lightly caress his cheek in comfort.

"Edward, don't-" I started.

"The closet's upstairs and to the right, Bella." He whispered, taking a step away from me and looking at his feet. Could a dead, frozen heart break? It felt like mine would.

I stepped back too, trying to hide the hurt in my eyes and walked away, keeping my head up – refusing to give in to sad thoughts.

_He's just going through a rough time_, I thought. It was like a broken record playing in my head, trying to reassure myself.

I slowly made my way upstairs and just put one foot in front of the other before I reached our room and then turned right to find the spacious, walk-in closet. I could not stop the feeling of rejection that washed over me.

One sob was all it took for Edward to rush upstairs.

"Bella," He whispered, tentatively wrapping his arms around me, "I'm so sorry," He whispered into my hair and I got the feeling he was apologizing for more than what just happened downstairs.

Did he have a multiple personality disorder?

"Look, Edward, I don't want your apologies. I just…I want you to be happy, okay?" I pulled back infinitesimally and looked him square in the eye.

"Bella," He said – and I could tell from his voice that he didn't agree with me.

"No buts, okay?" I tried to say firmly but then again, his face was inches from mine and it didn't come out as firm as I wanted it to be. "What's done is done and no one can change that, Edward." The guilty look he was giving me made me soften my voice unconsciously. "_Please_," I begged. "_Please_ just at least _try_ to be happy. For me." I added and then wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

He hesitated a second before tentatively wrapping his around me and sighing into my hair.

:):):):):)

"So, Edward, how old are you?" I asked. I'd been asking the same question for a while now but he always replied "17" – ha, as I if were stupid enough to buy that. We were playing a game of 20 questions… well, more like 50 or 100 questions.

It'd been a month since we'd first arrive here and it amazed me how fast time passed when I was with Edward. I _tried_, keyword being tried, to stop feeling things for Edward – to stop my imagination from wondering what it would be like for Edward and I to be together – but I couldn't help it sometimes. He was just that wonderful – always the perfect gentleman, always charming, and always with that irresistible crooked smile on his face. Since the talk I had with him on our first day, he did get better, even if once in a while he had a bad day or two. Slowly, but surely he got better. He teased me, he laughed more freely without even a tiny bit of guilt.

We were sitting in the huge space they liked to call a living room, me watching TV and him just staring into space. I guessed that after a few centuries or two, you simply stopped caring about what's happening on Grey's Anatomy. I was getting too into the episode and I didn't even notice he didn't bother to answer my question – I was too busy looking at Dr. Shepherd aka Dr. McDreamy. I reigned in the sigh that would give me away.

"Dr. McDreamy?" Edward laughed and quirked an eyebrow.

Crap. Was I thinking out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned.

He laughed heartedly. "Just out of curiosity, which one of them is Dr. McDreamy?"

"Shut up," I smacked his arm playfully and then remembered he hadn't given me an answer. "Are you going to answer my question?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked into those deep, butterscotch eyes – the same ones I fell in love with. Infinitesimally, I froze.

_Fell in love with?, _I thought and shook the thought away.

"Well, you didn't answer mine." He smirked.

I sighed. "Fine. If you _must_ know, Dr. McDreamy is the brown haired one."

He laughed at this. "_Bella_, half of the cast has brown hair!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" I stood up and pointed to Patrick Dempsey in a scene with Meredith. "It's him!" I said, exasperated.

He doubled over with laughter. "Okay, _okay_." He said, putting up both of his hands in the air like criminals do before police officers.

"_Now_, are you going to answer my question?" I sat back down

"I'm seventeen, Bella." He said very seriously.

"That's not fair," I whined. "You're going to tell me how old you are, mister." I said, leaning over to get closer to Edward and poking him, giving emphasis to every word I said, hard on his chest.

He opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it again.

"C'mon. I can take it," I gave him my most innocent smile I could come up with.

"I was born in 1901," He looked down at his hands, "I guess you can do the math," tentatively, he looked up at me from under his long, dark eyelashes and cleared his throat, "This is when you run away from me, Bella." He said as if he were speaking to a small child.

"Edward," I rolled my eyes. "You're not even that old! You're _only_ about six times older than me! _I'm_ about six times older than a three year old – you don't see the three year old freaking out." I laughed at my pathetic analogy.

"I guess," Edward said, obviously still waiting for the running and screaming, "Alright, you can continue with your interrogation," Edward chuckled.

"It's not an interrogation, Edward – look at it more like…20 questions!" I grinned.

"That's what they all say," He teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old.

I'd already asked all the simple _What's your favorite…..? _questions, and I tried to come up with interesting questions.

"So when's your angry wife going to pop up and yell at me for hogging you?" I said playfully, though the question had awakened a feeling I didn't like.

_You're jealous,_ the little voice in the back of my head said. Great, I was starting to hear voices in my head.

His eyebrows pulled together and an amused expression covered his face. "What wife?" He pressed his lips together, suppressing a smile.

"Oh, _please_, Edward. Someone as… you know, someone like you must be already taken," I rolled my eyes at him and couldn't help the smile that appeared across my face knowing he wasn't married.

"Someone like me?" He still had that same amused expression on his angel's face.

"Yeah, someone as beautiful, compassionate, understanding, smart and just overall perfect as you, Edward." I looked down, suddenly embarrassed. I'd basically told Edward he was perfect.

"I'm none of those things, Bella," I looked up at him, afraid he'd go back to his old self, and I was surprised to see him chuckling.

"So no wife?" I giggled like an infatuated thirteen-year-old.

"Nope," he said, popping the p at the end.

"_Oh_, I get it," I laughed, mostly at myself for not seeing it earlier. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"Never had one," He shrugged.

"Edward, I think it's time you settle down," I tried to look serious as I said this, but instead I winked and my grin was growing wider by the second.

He looked straight into my eyes as he said, "You're right."

Fast, loud, staccato footsteps from outside interrupted our moment. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion – the rest of the Cullens weren't supposed to arrive yet and I wondered who would come up to the house.

Within a forty-fourth of a second the familiar doorbell of the Cullen house rang and considering how fast they'd gotten here, it could only mean one thing: vampires.

Edward's body tensed and he stood up stiffly – as if he knew exactly who was waiting on the other side of the door and he wasn't exactly happy about it.

* * *

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM Cliffe much? Hehe, you might want to get used to these cliffies :)**

**Hello, sweetiepies :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) ****This chapter hasn't been rewritten, I simply replaced the AN here ;) **

**Disclaimer: I really don't want lawyers at my door tomorrow morning claiming Stephenie has sued me, so I'll say it - quickly preferably, like a band aid. I don't own Twilight.**

**LINK FOR THE CULLEN HOUSE ON MY PROFILE :) Go check it out, I love that house! **

**Good or Bad? Hit or Miss? Love or Hate it? REVIEW :)**

**Love, Alex**


	4. As Lovers Go

_Love me, love me – say that you love me,_

_Fool me, fool me – go on and fool me,_

_Love me, love me – pretend that you love me,_

…_I don't care about anything but you_

_-Lovefool by the Cardigans_

**Chapter 4**

**As Lovers Go**

_Fast, loud, staccato footsteps from outside interrupted our moment. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion – the rest of the Cullens weren't supposed to arrive yet and I wondered who would come up to the house._

_Within a forty-fourth of a second the familiar doorbell of the Cullen house rang and considering how fast they'd gotten here, it could only mean one thing: vampires._

_Edward's body tensed and he stood up stiffly – as if he knew exactly who was waiting on the other side of the door and he wasn't exactly happy about it._

"Who is it?" I whispered and my voice was drowned by the sound of the doorbell ringing again. Whoever was at the door was getting quickly impatient.

As if he hadn't heard my question, Edward continued to walk towards our front door and I couldn't help but notice he was stalling – his pace was slow and his feet were dragging. Obviously, he didn't want to see the person standing on the other side of that door – what I didn't know was _why_. I opened my mouth to ask him again, but Edward beat me to it. With chagrin, he opened the door and answered my question.

Instantly, I felt like I was in one of those TV shows where you have to pick one out of three doors trying to find your prize – and I'd picked the wrong one.

Five stunning vampires stood by the open door. They were all _so_ beautiful – making me feel self conscious and stand where I was, in the living room, away from their line of vision.

"Eddie!" she squealed. Out of the five vampires, the most heart-breakingly beautiful one had to be the strawberry blonde woman – the most excited to see Edward – that wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A strange feeling washed over me when he turned his head at the last second so that she ended up kissing only his cheek.

He placed his hand on her shoulders, pushing her back a bit as if to get a better look at her and skillfully maneuvered his way out of her embrace.

"It's _Edward,_ Tanya. You look good." He smiled but it looked more like a grimace to me. I watched as his eyes focused and unfocused. I hadn't seen that look recently – since he couldn't read _my_ mind – but I'd figured out his eyes unfocused when he got a view of other's minds. A more noticeable grimace appeared on his face for a fraction of a second and no one seemed to notice but me. Involuntarily, I smiled as I realized that he must not like her very much.

_Or maybe that's what you want to believe, _the little voice in my head taunted me and I simply shoved the thought away.

"I know, right?" She giggled like one of those preppy high school cheerleaders shamelessly flirting with the school jock. She slowly twirled around as if to give him a better view and then wrapped her arms around his waist as the rest of the vampires became an audience. "Ah, Edward, I've missed you," She said in a low voice that made me think she was trying to sound seductive.

"I missed you, too, Tanya. You've always been a great friend," He tried to step away from her and keep a safe distance from her but she wouldn't give. I noticed she fumed silently at the word friend before the smirk returned to her face.

"You know I'm better at other things," She whispered in his ear and he squirmed, in a _you're a creep_ kind of way.

Edward's expression quickly turned to desperate – desperate to get away from her. His eyes locked with mine from across the room and widened pleadingly.

"Help me?" He mouthed to me when Tanya wasn't looking and he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he motioned to her with a slight nod. His eyes widened even more than I'd thought possible and he bit his lip – it was impossible to say no this man.

I watched, plans formulating in my brain, as her hands slid down his neck and rested on his chest, playing with his shirt. She and her little hands were quickly getting on my nerves and I picked the plan that sounded best in my head. A new found confidence rushed through me and if I was going to hell, I was going to do it thoroughly. I walked determinately swishing my hip left and right over to where Edward was standing – my eyes focusing on him and no one else in the room. I smirked as I took his hands in mine and pulled him down to me as I kissed his surprised, half parted lips. I could tell by his unmoving lips that he was bewildered for a sixteenth of a second and then his mouth started to move in synch with mine while his hands caressed their way to my lower back as mine made their way up his chest – earning a shiver from Edward – and around his neck, twirling a lock of his soft hair in my fingers. His lips were soft as they parted slightly against mine and his sweet, intoxicating breath filled my mouth as he moaned.

"Ahem," Someone – a very irritated someone – cleared their throat.

_Tanya_, I thought her name and made it sound like a bad thing.

Unwillingly, I slowly pulled away – savoring each feeling and every touch. I stood there, panting trying to even out my breathing when I saw Edward smirking – and I saw an expression in his eyes that was gone way too fast for me to figure out what it was.

I turned around slightly as Tanya cleared her throat yet one more time. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist securely and it felt right to lean slightly on his chest, breathing in his scent and cherishing the feeling of his arms around me.

One look at her expression had me pressing my lips together to stifle the laughter. Her expression was a comical mix of anger, fury and jealousy – and I couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto my face.

"Oh," I pretended to having _just_ noticed our audience and looked down a little embarrassed as the other four vampires looked at me with amused looks on their faces, "I'm Bella, and you are…?" My eyebrows pulled together, creating an innocent yet confused expression.

The woman with the pale blond hair walked in, "Hello, Bella. Edward," She acknowledged us, "I'm Kate and these are Carmen and Eleazar." The two remaining vampires approached us. They were both black-haired with a hint of an olive tone complexion. They were all beautiful, of course.

"I'm Tanya," She looked like she was about to combust – the look she shot me through her impossibly wide eyes was filled with hatred and jealousy – I couldn't help but smirk at her.

Instead of the _I've heard so much about you_ line that everyone uses, I went for a more original/ to-make-Tanya-furious line, "E_ddie!_ You didn't tell me you had friends in Denali!" I laughed and smacked his arm playfully, making sure to put a slight emphasis on the word _friends_.

Edward had his soft lips pressed together – something he did whenever he was trying extremely hard no laugh – yet his lips twitched up into a smile every once in a while.

"Sorry, Bella," Edward's velvety voice turned my name into a caress, "I guess I was too busy thinking about you," He whispered, his lips kissing my forehead and that small gesture screamed _I love you_.

Oh, he was _good_ – better than most of my favorite actors.

_Or maybe he's not lying_, the voice in my head started making unwanted commentary.

"Oh, Edward," Tanya leaned on his other side and I tightened my hold on Edward, "Carlisle mentioned you had an _accident_," When she spoke the last word, her fierce eyes turned accusingly to me. That little…

Venom pooled in my mouth and my fists automatically tightened as a growl started building in my chest. I would have attacked her right then and there if it weren't for Edward – who had his arms wrapped tightly around me, crushing me gently to his chest while his thumb rubbed soothing, distracting circles on my stomach.

"That's none of your business," I snapped – I'd had enough of her crap. Her face turned into a smirk as she made sure she'd gotten to me.

"Feisty," She laughed at me and not in the way some people do – when they can still say _I'm laughing with you, not at you_ – she was plain out laughing at me. "You were never one for feisty ones, Edward." She whispered in his ear.

If looks could kill, she'd be dead right now. I was practically shooting daggers at her with my glare and she pretended not to notice after she flinched.

"I mean – no need to worry, Tanny-kins" She grimaced at my new nickname for her and I settled for a sweet, innocent expression. "Edward and I talked it out and everything's perfect now," I grinned easily and then felt a slight pressure for a fraction of a second on the top of my head – his lips?

"Oh, if you're sure, _Izzy._" She looked at me, waiting for me to get angry at my new nickname but it sounded kind of nice and there was no way in hell I was going to give her even one ounce of satisfaction. "But, I mean, you _talked_ it out? Just like that?" She trailed off skeptically with an eyebrow raised. A growl had already been building in my chest but I quickly thought of another way to get back at her.

"Well, Edward and I _are_ alone in this house for the next month or so…and we're making the best of it…" I trailed off suggestively, "Though I guess you're right – there _are_ better things to do than…talk." I placed my hands on Edward's chest and started playing with the top buttons of his light blue shirt. The response to my action was exactly the one I was looking for – out of the corner of my eye I registered the fact that Kate's jaw dropped and Tanya looked like she was this close to ripping me to shreds while she was scowling at my hand.

Tanya muttered a low oath under her breath and grumbled as she attempted to get herself together quickly. "Oh, well we just came by to see if you needed any help." She giggled and smiled but the fakeness was as visible as Edward's disheveled hair – you could see it from miles away.

"Aww, thanks, but we're great," I smiled that too-innocent smile again; "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I said with much enthusiasm and giggled. She glared at me and then her expression became calmed. Her eyes looked me up and down once – as if measuring up the competition – and then she smirked. A low growl left my throat – she needed to leave _soon_.

"You know where to find me, Edward," She smiled and winked as she pursed her lips in a pout and blew him a kiss. As if this meant nothing to him, not even the slightest bit, Edward turned to me and kissed me fervently right in front of her making _her _walk away while _my_ mind was filled with surfing emotions and I was left breathless. When he pulled away, the other four vampires mumbled their goodbyes awkwardly and quickly followed a very upset Tanya out the door.

"Have fun!" Kate yelled before I shut the door. Now, why couldn't all of them be like her? I decided I liked her – she seemed nice.

We waited, giggling in silence, until they were out of hearing range – when we stopped hearing Tanya's high voice grumbling and their footsteps vanished.

Relieved sighs left both of us and I looked up at him from under my eyelashes to find his eyes intently on me – his grin wider than I'd ever seen it. My mind raced to find a way to prevent what seemed inevitable – the awkwardness left over from our little show earlier.

And so I did what I knew best – I burst out laughing. Not a chuckle, nor a giggle – laughing hysterically. The best thing was that he joined in - really laughing and clutching his stomach because it hurt so much. I giggled as he stumbled his way to the couch in the living room – taking my hand and towing me with him. For some reason I couldn't stop laughing – mostly because I didn't want the awkwardness to take over – yet I knew, I _knew_ we'd have to talk about it sooner or later; and I'd just chosen later.

I sat down giggling non-stop and he watched me, grinning, as he took the seat next to me, putting his arm around my waist as if it were the most casual thing we did. I was too caught up in this that I simply sighed contently and he pulled me closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. Without a worry in the world, I closed my eyes and snuggled against him. The world could fall apart and I wouldn't even notice.

Unmoving, we stayed in that position for what seemed like hours – neither one of us wanting to break the comfortable silence. And I didn't want to move. Even though I was afraid to admit it, I would stay like this forever if it meant being with him. I didn't want this moment to end and although I'd only known Edward for a month, it was enough for me. The good, the bad, _everything_ felt perfect when I was with him, blissfully happy.

"Thank you," His whisper in my ear sent shivers down my back and it wasn't because I was cold.

"Hmmmmm," I struggled to find a coherent thought as his mouth lingered by my ear and neck, "for what?" I whispered back, confused.

"For saving me back there," He breathed. "I'm sorry about Tanya. She can be a handful sometimes." His hand started repeating a never ending cycle running up and down my arm, drawing lazy circles here and there.

"Ha! Sometimes?" I muttered.

I felt his chest vibrate and move as he laughed and I felt myself involuntarily smile.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, waiting for the awkwardness to come.

"For what? His eyebrows pulled together – it was his turned to be puzzled.

"For what happened back there – you know, for getting carried away. I shouldn't have – but she's just so…and I couldn't…I was this close to….yeah, I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands after my one minute rant – I didn't want to look into his deep, golden eyes when he'd say _I'm sorry, too_. I shut my eyes close and I was glad I wasn't human anymore when the tears would've easily given me away. It was silent for a minute – the longest minute of my life.

His warm fingers gently caressed my cheek before drawing a line down my jaw and under my chin, lifting my face up to look at him – his face only inches from mine.

"I'm not." He whispered tenderly as he leaned in, closing the small distance left between us.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, right?**

**Hello, darlin's :) **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! ****This chapter has been rewritten and it makes me giggle even more :***

**Disclaimer: He's mine! Rawr! Fine, so Jazzy doesn't belong to me and neither does Twilight :)**

**LINK ON MY PROFILE for what I think Tanya looks like!**

**Good or Bad? Hit or Miss? Love or Hate it? REVIEW :)**

**Love, Alex**


	5. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

_Because I know you're too good to be true,_

_I must have done something good to meet you,_

…_there is not a thing you miss, _

_And I could get used to this_

_-I Could Get Used To This by the Veronicas_

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

**Chapter 5**

Edward's POV

"So when's your angry wife going to pop up and yell at me for hogging you?" Bella's soft voice reached my ear. It was like even sweeter that music – and that meant a lot, considering music was my number one favorite hobby. A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she awaited my answer

I took my time, playing with her a little and for some reason, I felt happy as she grimace thinking of me with another woman. If only she knew she was the only I'd ever one. She was everything I wanted and more than I could ever hope for. She looked absolutely adorable – worried I'd be thinking of someone else – I had a hard time keeping my expression serene.

"What wife?" I asked, making my voice a tad bit softer for her. If only she knew…

"Oh, please, Edward. Someone as…you know, someone like you must already be taken,"

_Only if you'll take me_, I responded in my mind.

She rolled her eyes and her face relaxed a tiny bit at my disownment. Someone like me, those were her words. Of course, I knew what she meant – at least I _hoped_ I knew what she meant.

"Someone like me?" I pressed my lips together to stop her from seeing my smirk. I wanted to hear her say it; hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, someone as beautiful, compassionate, understanding, smart and just overall perfect as you, Edward." She looked down embarrassed and self conscious.

"I'm none of those things, Bella," I chuckled. She had it all wrong – _she_ was the one who was beautiful and smart and compassionate. She was the one who was too good for me and the one who deserved better.

"So….no wife?" She asked with a giggle – she looked beautiful, so carefree and…relieved? Why would she be relieved I have no wife?

"Nope," I said.

"_Oh_, I get it," She laughed and slapped her forehead, "So where's your girlfriend?" She asked and looked around the room.

"Never had one," I shrugged. It's not that I hadn't had…willing volunteers for the role of my girlfriend – I just never found her. The girl I would marry in a heartbeat, the girl I would live for, the girl I'd die for. I'd never found _Bella_.

Her beautiful creamy face turned serious, though there was humor in her eyes. "Edward, I think it's time you settle down," She winked.

If only she knew…

"You're right," I whispered as I got lost in her eyes – they were so deep, you could look on and on and never get bored. I _would_ settle down – now that I'd found her. She was my everything, and it scared me to death not knowing if she felt the same way.

The sound of three pairs of Manolo Blahnik's and a pair of Converse hitting the ground reached my ears. I watched Bella's eyebrows pull together in confusion, creating an adorable expression on her face.

_Eddie_, Tanya's voiced called to me.

I shuddered. This could not be happening to me – not now. I thought about not answering the door, keeping silence but I knew she could hear me already – creepier yet, she could probably _smell_ me.

Reluctantly I stood up straight, looking at the door and knowing that as soon as I opened that door it could go either way. Things were starting to look up with Bella but I knew that we couldn't keep our relationship balancing on the point of a knife. We would fall down one way or the other, together or apart.

_Come out, come out wherever you are,_ Tanya sang in her head. This was worse than I'd imagined, _I know you're in there, Edward_.

I felt sick to my stomach – if that was even possible. Trapped, I felt like I was Dakota Fanning in that Hide & Seek movie at the end, waiting in the flooded, dark cave…waiting for her nightmare to show up...knowing the worst was yet to come.

The doorbell rang again, indicating that it was too late to run away – she was here and she thought I was alone. _That_ could only mean one thing in Tanya's mind, she was already thinking of ways to get her sisters to leave, so she could get some 'Eddie & me' time. A shudder ran down my spine as her vile thoughts quickly attacked my mind. It was at times like these that I truly hated my ability to read minds.

Reluctantly, I turned the knob on the front door and pulled the door open. There, standing in all their beautiful glory, was the Denali Clan. I'd actually grown quite fond of them – most of them, anyways – the rest of Tanya's family, her two sisters and Carmen and Eleazar, were incredibly nice to us. They were the closest thing we had to family, outside of our own, and they had been there in our times of need.

And it wasn't that I hated Tanya…I simply strongly disliked her. She wasn't a bad person and she never did anything bad to me – depending on how you look at it. The one thing that truly bothered me about Tanya was her infatuation with me. Of course, this problem had surged up with hundreds of girls, everywhere we moved – but it was different with Tanya. She believed no man would ever refuse her, so when I did she didn't take it lightly. She kept hopelessly trying, pushing herself onto me to the degree that I started to avoid her like a plague.

"Eddie!" I cringed internally at the nickname. That was another part I didn't like about Tanya – she never took no for an answer. I'd mentioned repeatedly that I didn't like the nickname, yet she always called me by it. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a way I knew she thought was alluring and leaned in for a kiss. These were the times I thanked whatever higher power there was out there for my mind-reading ability. In a way, it was as if I looked into the future – I could see what they were about to do the second they thought it. Which is how I'd had time to twist my head slightly to the left so her mouth ended up touching my cheek instead of their original destination – my lips.

"It's _Edward_, Tanya." I almost growled at her, which in the end did no good – she was turned on by it. I attempted to smile, yet I knew it looked forced or like a grimace instead – the many years of lying and acting to keep up our perfectly put up façade for the humans could not help me hide the disgust I felt towards her.

I pulled her away with slight force and when I heard the rejection wash through her and stain her thoughts I simply placed my hands on her small shoulders and looked at her, as if I was admiring.

_See something you like, Eddie?_, her soprano voice sang in my ear.

Great, here I was trying to spare her feelings and she took my actions the wrong way. I couldn't say I was surprised; after all, it was Tanya I was talking about.

"You look good," I said nonchalantly. I didn't need to boost her ego even more.

"I know, right?" Tanya said in a very Mean-Girls-Regina-George style. She giggled like a little school girl as she licked her lips slowly – if only there was a way for her to read _my_ mind so she could know how repulsive she seemed to me. She stood on her tiptoes as she slowly twirled around, pushing her…assets out a bit – as if that would lure me to her. Her girlish giggles resumed and then she pulled me to her. "Ah, Edward, I've missed you," Her voice lowered and became rough. The girl would not give up easily.

"I missed you, too, Tanya. You've always been a great friend," Emphasis on the word _friend_, I added mentally.

"You know I'm better at other things," She leaned in to whisper in my ear – not one person in the room missed the insinuation. I shuddered, and not in a good way, as her fantasy filled thoughts attacked me again.

I wished for Jasper to be there. He'd get a good laugh out of it, of course – playing with her emotions, turning up the lust a little bit to drive me insane, but then he'd calmed her down. Now that it was only Bella and I, I wasn't sure how I was going to get rid of her.

_Bella_.

My eyes quickly searched for her – she'd been very quiet this whole time and I panicked that she might think there was something between Tanya and I. A part of me knew why I was afraid of her thinking I was in any form of relationship with another person – I was just too scared to admit it.

_You think she's gorgeous, you want to kiss her, you want to hug her, you want to love her, you want to smooch her…_ It was like a broken record in my head. Just this once, it wasn't someone else's annoying thoughts attacking me – they were my very own. I knew we shouldn't have watched Miss Congeniality the night before – now all I could hear was Sandra Bullock mocking me in my head.

Her crimson eyes locked in on mine from across the wide room and I was in a trance. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes probably darkened infinitesimally. I saw an expression on her that I had not seen until now. She looked…jealous. For some reason, a reason that I knew deep inside, I was happy. Happy that she felt that way.

Only Tanya's wandering hands made me snap out of it. I stepped back a bit and I did the only thing that came to mind.

"Help me?" I mouthed to Bella. Her beautiful face filled with humor as she analyzed my situation. I watched – as usual – as she thought deeply about something before she nodded very slightly and looked back at me.

I stood there in awe as she made her way towards me, her eyes on mine and only mine. Her hips moved left and right with each step and she had me in her hands. If I was going to be honest with myself, she had me from the first time she set her eyes on me – she had me at hello. Did I believe in love at first sight? Not before Bella.

That overconfident smirk I came to love made its way onto her face as she took my hands in her small ones, causing electricity to flow through me like never before. She stretched up on her toes and pulled me gently at the same time towards her, covering the 10 inches of height difference. As my face came down to her eye level, she did the one thing I never expected her to do. She kissed me. My first instinct, with anybody else, would have been to pull away, but this time it wasn't. Instead, my first instinct as I felt her soft lips make contact with mine was to pull her closer to me – with a mind of its own, my hand began to move down her back and I pressed our bodies together. Our mouths moved together as we both explored unknown territory – neither one of us had been kissed. Her small, warm hands crawled their way slowly up my chest and found their way onto my hair, pulling slightly at the roots and my body reacted with a shiver. At that moment, it was silent in my head as the rush of emotions took over my actions. She moaned slightly into my mouth when I subconsciously pulled her even closer to me – not a millionth of an inch between our bodies.

"Ahem," Tanya cleared her throat – I was this close to growling at her for interrupting the best, most intimate moment I'd ever had…yet. That thought confused me – was I expecting more of these moments? Was this just to make Tanya back off or was there a meaning behind it?

I could feel her reluctance to let go, she moaned into my mouth once more before she slowly began to pull away. The couple of inches of space she'd put between us bothered me to an extent that probably wasn't healthy.

Before I had the time to think about what I was doing, my arms instantly wrapped securely around her slender waist. My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest when she sighed and leaned on my chest, as if we did this every single day.

"Oh," Bella looked around the room as if she had just become aware of their presence – _I_, of course, knew better. "I'm Bella, and you are…?" Her eyebrows pulled together and she pouted slightly – I had to admit it, it was adorable.

Kate, one the closest friends I had in Denali stepped inside and made herself be noticed. "Hello, Bella. Edward," She smiled wryly at me and I knew she'd want to talk later. "I'm Kate and these are Carmen and Eleazar," She introduced them to Bella, which I deeply appreciated.

"I'm Tanya," Her strawberry blonde curls bounced as she practically stepped right in front of Bella with a look that was supposed to be intimidated. A soft giggle escaped Bella's soft, kissable lips and I held onto her tightly.

"_Eddie!_ You didn't tell me you had friends in Denali!" She giggled and smacked my arm with the slightest force – it didn't escape my notice, or Tanya's, that she'd put and emphasis on the word _friends_.

"Sorry, Bella," Her breathing got a little ragged as I whispered lovingly in her ear, "I guess I was too busy thinking about you," I leaned down to whisper tenderly in her ear and then pressed my lips to her forehead , hoping I wasn't taking this too far. She stiffened the tiniest bit before her arms tightened around my waist.

_Eddie!? She gets to call you Eddie? You _never_ let me call you Eddie! What's going on, baby? I thought we had something special!_, Tanya decided now was the perfect time to have a silent, one-way talk with me. If anything, it made it harder to keep from laughing at her jealous expression. After I ignored her, she gave up, _Fine – be that way,_ she threatened.

"Oh, Edward," She walked over to my other side and placed her hand on my arm. "Carlisle mentioned you had an _accident_," She turned to Bella accusingly. How dare she? I felt Bella tense and the growl growing in her chest made her vibrate under my arms. I crushed her to my chest gently and kissed the top of her head – it was the only thing keeping _me_ from going psycho on Tanya.

"That's none of your business," Bella growled.

"Feisty," Tanya raised an eyebrow toward me as she looked at Bella skeptically, "You were never one for feisty ones, Edward." She nibbled on my ear and squirmed, trying to get away from her.

"I mean – no need to worry, Tanny-kins," Bella said. Tanya grimaced and Bella laughed half-heartedly as she back-pedaled. "Edward and I talked it out and everything's perfect now,"

That's my girl, I thought as I pressed my lips to the top of her head, breathing in her sweet, freesia scent.

"Oh, if you're sure, _Izzy_," Tanya smirked, waiting for an angered reaction from Bella but I could tell she wasn't bothered by it at all. "But, I mean, you _talked _it out? Just like that?" She left the thought unfinished and what she insinuated was quite obvious.

"Well, Edward and I _are_ alone in this house for the next month or so…and we're making the best of it…" Bella winked at me. That girl would be the death of me. "Though I guess you're right – there _are_ better things to do than…talk." I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust as her small hands started to aimlessly roam my chest and then she started fiddling with the top buttons of my shirt.

_Edward?_, Irina thought skeptically, _I thought he was gay!,_ I pressed my lips together to stifle a laugh. Of course, back in the day when we first met, they were all baffled when I politely turned them all down and the only conclusion they came to was that I could possibly be gay…yet that didn't stop them from making any further attempts towards me.

_Aw, Edward. She's adorable, _Kate gushed in my head.

Tanya muttered a word that ladies shouldn't say and then grumpily tried to compose herself before she spoke, "Oh. Well, we just came by to see if you needed any help!" She giggled in all her obvious fakeness and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her childish behavior.

"Aw, thanks, but we're great," Bella rushed the words as she realized this could be the moment they'd leave; "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" She smirked at Tanya as the latter silently fumed.

"You know where to find me, Edward," Tanya whispered in my ear and then pulled away only to blow me a kiss – some people just didn't get the concept of unwelcome. What bothered me even more than usual was that she was only doing this to upset my Bella. I placed my hand on the back of Bella's long neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that could rival Rosalie and Emmett's.

I would have gladly kept kissing her, since neither one of was needed the oxygen, but I didn't want to scare her away. Slowly, I pulled away, kissing her chastely on the lips once more and then resting my forehead against hers as our breathings slowed down.

My mind barely registered when the rest of the Denali said their goodbyes and left – the last thing I head was Kate telling was to have fun and shutting the door behind her. That's when the panic set in – I shouldn't have done it. For all I knew, this could ruin our relationship forever…for eternity.

_Or it could strengthen your relationship – you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger…and technically, you're already dead, _I realized again that I was talking to myself in my mind. Hearing voices was never a good thing – especially if they were as sarcastic as the one I heard.

We stood there gazing into each other's eyes, both filled with panic, as we waited for the Denali to be too far to hear us. Why was _she_ panicking? Did she regret doing what we did?

Out of nowhere – my Bella never did what I expected her to do – she started laughing. It was all bells and chimes, of course, it was a vampire trait. Yet it was different, it was _beautiful._ The most beautiful sound, apart from her voice, I'd ever heard. She looked at me for a fraction of a second and inevitably I joined her. Maybe we were hysterical, maybe we really did go crazy, maybe we were simply stalling…whatever the reason was, I was soon doubling over and clutching my stomach with the laughter. I gently twined my fingers with hers and led her to the couch on the living room. She couldn't stop the giggling then, as I watched her sit. I caught my reflection off of one of Esme's vases on the table nearby and I could see I had the widest grin plastered on my face.

Unthinkingly, I put an arm around her waist and pulled her to me, tucking her small head under my chin and sighing into her hair. I tensed for a second, what was I _doing?_ That thought went out the door when she leaned in, sighing contently and moved closer to me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She didn't know yet, but I was falling in love with her. In only one month, she'd managed to make her way into my heart and make it hers and I'd gladly given my heart to her – it was hers now, whether she wanted it or not, it would belong to her for eternity.

"Thank you," I leaned down to whisper in her ear, doing as Tanya had done many times, and lingering by her ear. I was going to fight for her.

"Hmmmm," Her breathing picked up as she muttered something about stupid dazzling vampires, "For what?" She whispered.

"For saving me back there," I was still whispering in her ear, laying my chin on her neck, "I'm sorry about Tanya. She can be a handful sometimes," Absentmindedly, I lightly trailed my finger along her arm, repeating the same cycle over and over again as I marveled at the softness of her skin.

"Sometimes?" She muttered sarcastically. "And I'm sorry," She hid her face in my chest and I could hear her intake of breath – she was breathing in my scent.

"For what?" What did _she_ have to be sorry for?

"For what happened back there – you know, for getting carried away. I shouldn't have – but she's just so…and I couldn't…I was this close to…yeah, I'm sorry." She sighed and then tried to pull away, averting her gaze from mine. I didn't understand – she seemed fine with it just before. Did she really regret our kiss? Our _first_ kiss?

If I was going to hell, I was going to do it thoroughly.

I reached down and gently stroked her cheek with my fingers before i reached down to her chin and lifter her face with a small force for her to look at me.

"I'm not." I whispered softly as my hand cupped her cheek and pulled her softly to me, closing the unbearable distance that separated us.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm not." He whispered tenderly as he leaned in, closing the small distance left between us.

His warm, safe hand cupped my cheek gently as his breath fanned over my face, intoxicating me with its sweetness. He leaned in and his warm lips pressed softly on mine, moving slowly at first and then the kiss grew passionate. My body reacted on its own as one of his hand made its way to the nape of my neck, twisting into a loose fist around the roots of my hair – my hand moved on to memorizing his sculpted chest and then laying limply on his shoulders as his mouth moved tenderly in synch with mine. This time, it was different, I could tell. It was unlike the other kisses, the ones in front of the Denali.

This kiss was for me.

He was gentle with me, loving, even – every touch, every caress, every moan practically spelled out those three words I'd thought before: I love you.

* * *

**A/N: I, for one, absolutely loved that last line. It was really sweet :)**

**Hello, Sweeties. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm trying to come up with as many nicknames for you guys...so if you guys have any ideas, tell me.**

**Thank you so much for reading my one and only story :) ****This chapter has been rewritten – yay! It took me an unbelievably long time! **

**Good or Bad? Hit or Miss? Love or Hate it? REVIEW :)**

**Love, Alex**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah! Road trips are horrible. Very tiring, makes me wish I was a vampire. I'm not sure what I'll do with this chapter so I'll just write and pretend to know what's going on. **

**Oh my Edward!! Did you guys hear?! The movies coming out three weeks earlier!! Yaaaaay!! That's too bad for harry potter but I'd rather see Robert Pattinson on the big screen than Daniel Radcliff!**

**Sorry it took me soo long to update!**

**I don't own twilight, sorry. I own a twilight book, close enough right? :D**

_I was glad I didn't have to breathe; otherwise I would have had to pull away_

**--**

After what seemed like days, he slowly pulled away. My eyes flew open; I didn't want him to pull away! His eyes opened gradually and I heard him sigh. He raised his hands hesitantly and brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips.

"...so beautiful." He whispered, so quietly I wouldn't be able to hear if I didn't have the extra hearing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. Everything felt right, as it always did when I was with Edward.

"So... what do vampires do at night? It must be weird having so much time to do whatever." My eyebrows pulled together.

"Sometimes Emmett and Jasper go hunting, Alice and Rosalie go shopping. Carlisle works night shifts at the hospital sometimes; it pains him to pretend to go sleep when he could be helping someone at the hospital. Esme paints or does something to the house, and I usually listen to music or play the piano."

"Really? You'd think they'd get bored of doing the same thing every night..."

"Usually, they, er, spend time...together." His nose wrinkled as if he was remembering something unpleasant.

It took me a while to understand what he was saying, why he seemed embarrassed. "Oh. _Oh._" I waited for the blush to come, it didn't it. I was uncomfortable anyways. Here I was, sitting on his lap, talking about _this_.

"So you play the piano?" I changed the subject quickly.

He nodded.

"Will you show me?" I smiled at the thought of Edward playing.

He shook his head, "I'll never hear the end of it. Esme's always telling us showing off's rude."

I really wanted to hear him play. I bit my lip and widened my eyes. "_Please._"

He sighed and it took him 10 seconds to answer "Fine. It's impossible to say no when you plead with me that way."

I grinned. He must have seen the excitement in my eyes; he took my hand eagerly and we walked to the beautiful instrument by the door. He sat down and patted the seat right next to him. As I sat down he took a deep breath and then his long fingers were on the keys, moving at impossible speed. Music filled the room. It sounded so complex it was difficult to believe it was only him playing. Edward turned to look at me, his fingers never leaving the piano, the music still filling the air.

"Do you like it?" He was glowing; it made him look even more impossibly beautiful.

The smile that was already on my face widened. "You wrote this?"

He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."

It was amazing the relationships Edward had with each member of his family. He loved Esme so much, she was his mother.

"Have you written anything else lately?"

"Yes, I'm not done yet, I don't know how to end it."

We were interrupted by the doorbell.

"What _now_?" I asked, getting up. I opened the door, but something smelled mouth-watering. I realized what it was a bit too late. A man in a FedEx uniform was at the door with at least 15 boxes behind him. I slammed the door, not caring about being polite right now. I held my breath and ran as fast as I could all the way upstairs to the bathroom. I could hear Edward at the door. I could hear the warm blood flowing through the man's veins. My throat burned, I couldn't think about that right now. I focused on their conversation.

"Sorry about that, she's not feeling well" I heard Edward say apologetically.

"That's fine. If you could sign here, I'll be on my way." Edward signed, and the man drove away.

As soon as I was sure the man was gone and the smell had diluted I made my way downstairs. I was still holding my breath when Edward came into view.

"How did you do it?" he asked in amazement.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to think or talk about it. It would only increase the burning in the back of my throat.

"What's in the boxes?" I looked outside; the boxes were still where he had left them.

We were walking toward them when Edward's phone rang.

"What is it Alice?" he was anxious now.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward." I heard her sigh. "I just ordered a lot of stuff online. It's for your room; I don't think Bella will appreciate it if it's full of all of _your_ things, so I got some for her! I also got paint and new carpet; the gold was getting boring. It's blue! I can see that she'll like it!" I could hear Alice's high voice coming from the phone. Edward rolled his eyes and I had to hold back a laugh.

"I understand, but _fifteen _boxes?"

I held out my hand for the phone. Edward sighed and gave it to me.

"_Alice!_ What have you done? What are we supposed to do with all this stuff? I don't mind Edward's room at all!" Fighting with her was useless.

"Bella. This can be easy, or this can be hard..." I turned to glare at Edward. How well he knew she was going to say that.

"Fine, Alice. But just so you know, you're in so much trouble!" I figured I could finish in no time with my vampire speed.

"You'll love it Bella! Just make sure Edward moves all of his stuff to the garage."

"Wait, what? It's his room, too" Alice was starting to give me a headache.

"Well, I sort of went a little overboard online. I bought some stuff for him too." She didn't even sound sorry at all.

"Bye, Alice."

"Be nice, Isabella!" Oh great. She sounded like my mom.

I hung up the phone before she could guilt me into doing anything else.

"So what's in that box?" I pointed to the box closer to him. He bent down and opened it.

"Things we'll need in order to paint."

"We? You don't _have_ to help, you know. It's fine if you don't." I didn't want to admit how much I actually did want him to help me.

"Yes, _we_." He smiled and carried the box upstairs. I followed reluctantly.

"Alright, what now? I think we should do this at normal speed, where's the fun in supernatural speed?" and if we did this at a human pace, I'd get more time with him.

He smiled his uneven smile and opened the can of paint. He started painting; he looked like he knew what he was doing. I decided I didn't want to work just yet. I dipped my hands in the paint very quietly, and then started walking slowly to him.

"You look like you do this all the time..." he needed to be distracted so I could actually sneak up on him.

"I guess I do, what with Esme and Alice" I patted his back, leaving paint on it. I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" I quickly hid my hands behind my back.

"I'm just imagining Esme and Alice ordering you around." I lied.

He rolled his eyes and turned his back on me.

"I think you have something on your hair, here let me get it for you." I messed up his hair too. It'll wash off.

He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "What are doing?"

"Nothing" I widened my eyes and looked innocent.

He ran his fingers through his hair, but stopped when he felt the paint.

"Isabella. Marie. Cullen." He growled. He lunged at me and pinned me to the floor playfully. I couldn't move though, I frozen in place.

"What did you call me?"

**Review!! **

**Really sorry it took me so long to update. I'm staying at my grandma's house and I'm not alone for more than 2 seconds. **

**Preview of the next chapter: **

"What the hell are you doing!?"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! They make my heart flutter. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. I hope you guys like this one! I'll try to make it longer. **

**By the way, if you haven't listened to **_**This is for Keeps**_** by The Spill Canvas go do that after you read this. Can you say Twilight? **

**And **_**So Deep in Love **_**by Joel Auge. You'll notice some lines from that song in here. And other songs, too; I pretty much went through every song on my iPod looking for love songs. Cheesy lines that Edward would say, that we all love no matter how cheesy. I LOVE YOU EDWARD! If only he were real… (Sorry Jacob fans, I like him too, just not as much. I'd settle for either of them!)**

"_Isabella. Marie. Cullen." He growled. He lunged at me and pinned me to the floor playfully. I couldn't move though, I frozen in place. _

_"What did you call me?" _

--

He froze, too. "What did you call me?" I repeated. Did he just say _Cullen_ or did I just imagine that? Isabella Marie Cullen. It has a nice ring to it. Bella Cullen. Did they expect me to take the family name? Would I still be Bella Swan? No, people might recognize the name. What about Hale? He stood up next to me and I stood by him, not in front of him, afraid to meet his eyes.

_What if he didn't mean it like that? What if he meant for you to have _his_ last name, not as a family name?_ I thought.

"Sorry, I guess I've been thinking like that too much it just stuck with me. I apologize." Edward was looking down at his hands.

It was silent for a long minute. I didn't know what to say.

He took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you. I know it's only been 5 days since I met you, though it feels like I've always known you, but I'm so deep in love with you. Deeper than any ocean. I love you, Bella." Those four words hit me like a big yellow bus. He hesitated, deciding whether to go on or not. "I must say, though, that I feel incredibly guilty. Guilty for damning you to an eternity of this; guilty because I'm glad that you're here, guilty because I can see you miss your life, and that it's my fault. I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's true. I never thought that I would ever feel this way. I've lived over a hundred years, and not once has one person held so much power over me. I'm hanging on to every single word you that say. It's strange not knowing. What I do know is that I can't stay being away from you for more than two seconds, that I can't seem to stop thinking about you every minute of my existence, that I never want to let you go, that I want to spend every moment here with you. You showed me a place I've seen but never knew; you've shown me love. I was born to tell you I love you. Whatever you want, I want. I'm yours, Isabella. Even if you don't want me the way I want you. My heart belongs to you. Forever.

I turned my head so I was looking at him. He was still looking down at his hands. I took his hands in mine. He finally met my gaze. His eyes were smoldering, his beautiful face was filled with some emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"There's only one thing I want" I whispered. "You"

With that said, I leaned in slowly. My eyes shifting from his eyes to his perfect lips. He was only a couple inches away so I didn't have to lean in that much. I closed my eyes and felt his warm, well warm to _me_, lips on mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but then it turned urgent and passionate. His long white hands brushed my neck, reaching down either side to my shoulders. Edward's hands traced my skin, burning it. His lips moved in synch with mine, I could hear his breathing coming in gasps, or was that me? My hands moved to his face, memorizing it, pulling him closer to me, not like that was possible. I have to admit I was pretty strong so I had to hold back a bit. Before I knew it he was pushing me against the wall. His hands were on the small of my back, and mine were now tracing his hard muscular chest. I felt his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth. Our tongues dancing with each other, his breath mixing with mine. After a while, I pulled my mouth from his but his lips never left my skin, moving down to my throat.

"Edward" I breathed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned into my mouth.

"Ah, Bella." He was shuddering. "Uh, I, Uh" His breathing was becoming more and more ragged with each kiss. "Bella. Stop. Please."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" He kissed me again but all the urgency was gone.

"Nothing's wrong, love. I just…"

"What is it, Edward?"

He sighed. "I can't do this."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"_this_" He clarified "I told you I never felt this way about anyone. This is all new to me." He looked down at his hands, yet again. "It's not the way I was raised." He looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, love"

"Oh, Edward! It's okay. I understand."

I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me,

"I love you" As I said this, his eyes glowed and that crooked smile that I love spread across his face.

"You are my life now"

"He pulled me to him, his fingers tracing random patterns on my back, my head resting against his shoulder. We stood like that for a long time, not feeling discomfort from staying in the same position for too long like humans. While he was holding me, I couldn't help but wonder if he really was so new to this as he said. Tanya certainly didn't make it seem that way.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. "I'm curious."  
"You're always curious." I paused, not quite sure whether I wanted to tell him.

"_Bella_" he complained.

I sighed. "I was thinking about… _Tanya_" I made her name sound dirty.

There was a low growl coming from his chest.

"What? Did something happen between you guys?" My voice was a couple octaves higher by now.

"Silly Bella" He ruffled my hair. "I've never felt this way before, not with Tanya, not with anybody. Tanya is just delusional."

I raised one eyebrow.

"She tried to, er, seduce me once, it's what she does. I told her in a very gentlemanly fashion that I did not return the interest. She's never had someone refuse her, so she's still in shock. And when you can't have something, it only makes you want it more."

"Hmph" Just thinking about her made my hands curl up into fists. He took my hands and gently uncurled each of my fingers.  
"Are you…_jealous_?"

"No" I'd never been good at lying. I hoped my one word answer wouldn't give me away.

"Isabella. You are the only one who has touched my heart, it is yours for eternity." No one could doubt Edward now, not even me. His tone was sincere. His eyes dazzling me like always.

I pursed my lips. "okay" I still hated Tanya though

"What do you want to do now, my Bella?" He was mine, and I was his.

'Hmmm. Guess" I grinned. He didn't know what I was thinking.

"Bella! That's not fair!"

"You know, the rest of us don't know what anyone else thinks"

"You want to call Alice and give her permission to give you a makeover? Okay" He was already dialing.

"Edward!" I snatched the phone away from him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, no more talk about makeovers. Freaks me out." I paused for a dramatic effect. "Hunting!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure, let's go"

He leaned down and pulled me quickly into his arms; cradling me like a small child. "What's on the menu today?"

"Mountain lions"

"Thirsty, are we?" He joked.

"Funny, Edward" But I laughed anyways

He ran with me in his arms to the forest. He let me get to my feet. As soon as I breathed in the air around me, my nostrils flared and my throat burned. I could smell a lonely bear 3 miles north of where I was. I ran quickly to the bear, not being able to hold back. I lunged at it and snapped its neck in the process. I messily drank the blood. When I was done, I wanted more. I focused on smelling. Hmmm, a mountain lion not too far away. I sped to find it, and just as I was going for the neck, I saw Edward sinking his teeth into it.

"Edward!" I was thirsty! "What the hell are you doing? That was _mine!_" I growled. Less than a second later, I gasped. Why did I growl at Edward? "Edward! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to growl at you!"

He was…smiling. Grinning, actually. Then he started laughing hysterically.

"Edward, what's so funny?"

"First, love, you don't have anything to apologize for. Second, your growl was hilarious. And third, I caught it for you, Bella."

"Caught what?" I was so focused on Edward that I forgot all about my thirst and the mountain lion. Thinking about it now caused excess venom to flow in my mouth.

"You said you wanted a mountain lion." He shrugged.

"Aw, thank you, hon. Aren't _you_ thirsty?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I already fed. You took an awfully long time with that bear."

I growled at him but smiled to let him know I was kidding.

"I must have looked horrible attacking that bear" I grimaced.

"Actually, you looked…sexy."

"Be serious, Edward." I rolled my eyes at him.

In a sixteenth of a second, Edward was wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I _am_ serious." He took my face and pressed his lips softly against mine.

"Edward. You. Are. Such. A. Tease." My lips moved against his. I pushed him away lightly.

"I'm sorry, love. You must be thirsty and I'm keeping you from dinner." He motioned to the mountain lion that was half dead on the floor.

"How about we share? I'll feel bad if I'm over there feeding and you're not." I pouted.

"Alright, alright. Ladies first."

I walked over to the mountain lion and I was thirsty again. I bent down near it and sank my razor-sharp teeth into its neck. The warm blood made its way down my throat, satiating my thirst. I saw Edward doing the same across from me. When I was done, I pulled away and stared at Edward while he fed. He was beautiful. He was way cleaner than me. Not one spot of blood on his white shirt.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better."

Just then we heard a faint movement coming from the left. Edward tensed; he was half crouched in front of me.

"Edward? What's going on?"

No answer.

"Edward!" I shook him. "What the hell is it?!"

I could see it now. It was a dark figure, not quite close enough to see the face. Clearly, it was a man. He was lean and almost as tall as Edward. He was walking swiftly now. He was getting closer and closer. Edward was still tense. I could see his face now and a wave of relief washed through me when I saw that his eye were gold.

"Hello" he said.

**Review review review!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: you guys

**A/N: you guys! I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I opened my inbox and saw all the "FF: Review Alert". I started freaking out. ******** I hope you guys like this chapter though it's not my favorite. School was horrible, btw. I have to wear a uniform! I would rather face James than wear that dreadful skirt. Of course, I would face Cam Gigandet any time… sorry, hehe, getting off topic. Here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put it on the last chapter, but in case you've forgotten, I do not own twilight or the twilight characters. If you happen to know when I can get my Edward, PM me. I do own Ian though. **

"_Hello" he said._

--

He raised his hands as if showing that he was harmless. Edward was still half crouched in front of me, which I though was kind of silly since I'm not exactly breakable.

"My name is Ian." He said this very slowly. He waited for Edward to relax but he didn't. He looked at me instead. "I'm a vegetarian. I stopped in Forks and talked to Carlisle. He's an old friend of mine, and he said I could stay with them, but since they're all coming here in 4 days, Esme said to just come here." His voice was quiet like Edward's but not musical.

Whoa, _four_ days? I thought Edward and I had two weeks! I counted in my head how many times I'd watched the sun rise with Edward. Sure enough, ten days had passed. Time went by so fast. I sighed.

I reached in Edward's pocket and found his cell phone. It was better to confirm his story. I found it and opened it, but something stopped me. Great, three missed calls from Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper. I called Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"No, it's me, Carlisle."

He didn't answer.

"Bella" I said, stating the obvious.

"Bella! How are you? Alice says your doing great! Is Edward there with you? Excitement colored his tone.

"Carlisle, focus. Who's Ian?"

"I tried to call. So did Alice and Jasper. Ian's an old friend of mine, met him in France. I hope you guys don't mind that he's there with you. His family…" He hesitated. "The Volturi…killed them" I saw Ian flinch with my peripheral vision "He alone now, he needs a family." That was so Carlisle. So compassionate.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Bella. I knew you'd understand." He chuckled. "Well, _Alice_ knew you'd understand. I'll see you in four days. I have to go to the hospital. Dr. Stark took the day off and I have to fill in. Say hi to my son for me."

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

How horrible to have your family taken away from you. To be happy one second, and miserably alone the next. Poor Ian. I ran up to him and hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry, Ian"

His arms locked around my waist a little too tight. Only then did I notice that he was shaking. Sobbing would be more like it. He was shaking so much, and loud desperate sobs escaped his full lips.

"Oh, Ian!" After a while, his sobs quieted down and he let me go.

"I'm sorry. I just- I just miss them _so_ much." His voice broke. It was obvious that he was in pain. Agony, even. "I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. Carlisle was always so nice to me."

I nodded. Carlisle had to be the most compassionate person I'd ever known.

I looked back at Edward. He'd been pretty silent all this time. His face too showed pain.

"Edward? What is it?" He was staring at Ian. Or rather glaring. "Hon, it's okay. Carlisle confirmed it." I didn't have to say it out loud; his extra hearing would have picked it up. He didn't move.

I walked swiftly to him. "Edward, it's fine." I wrapped my arms around him.

He snapped out of it. "Sorry. I know, love, I know." He leaned in and kissed my lips. I couldn't help but react. It was like gasoline to an open fire. When I started getting too much into the kiss, I heard Ian clear his throat. I gasped.

"Sorry" If I could've blushed, I would have. "Um, we just finished hunting, are you thirsty?"

Ian smiled. "Yes, actually. I'll stay for a while and then follow your scent. Thank, you, Bella."

I was quick to remember I hadn't told him my name yet "How did you know my name?" My eyebrows pulled together as they always did when I was confused or worried.

"Phone"

"What?" Phone? What does _that_ mean?

"You said so when you were on the phone with Carlisle"

"Oh" I didn't have to add how stupid I felt.

"We should get back to the house" Edward said. Why was he being so quiet?

"Yeah. We'll see you later." I turned to Ian at the end.

Edward grimaced but then composed his face. Seconds later he grinned but it wasn't right, it didn't touch his eyes. "Would you like me to carry you?"

I nodded. I was too worried about him to actually smile. He carried me home in silence. Every now and then his eyes would narrow and his mouth would press into a hard line. What was with him?

He opened the other and set me on my feet. His eyes narrowed for the fifteenth time (I was counting) and I snapped.

EPOV

I picked her up and ran her home, all the while still listening to Ian's thoughts.

_Well, would you look at that? Huh. she _with_ him? I hope not… _I almost growled at him. How dare he look at my Bella that way? I saw the way he stared at her body, how much he wanted her. He was now fantasizing about her. Ugh.

"_Oh, Ian!" They were in this same spot, everything looked the same except that I was not here. She had a tight white see-through blouse and a black short skirt. She ran up to him and kissed him. "I love you. I want you. Now." His hands were up her shirt, unclasping her bra… _I had to concentrate extremely hard on not growling. He better stay away from her.

"What is with you? What's wrong? You've been so quiet and…and you're scaring me! Edward, you're scaring me." Bella's voice broke twice. "What's wrong?" Her voice was just a whisper now.

What had I done?

"I'm so sorry, love." My arms were around my waist. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I- I – don't like him. I don't like him at all." I hate him.

"Honey, what is it? He's Carlisle's friend? Carlisle wouldn't have bad friends. You know Carlisle better than anyone."

I did know Carlisle better than anyone.

"That's exactly right. I know Carlisle wouldn't judge people. I know that he is trusting, which is why I have my doubts. He could be easily fooled. I don't like Ian. It's like he's hiding something from me. Like he knows how to block certain thoughts from me."

I sighed in frustration.

"He likes you," I whispered

She looked up at me. "Edward, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

"Do I?" Was that what I felt right now? Why I hated him so much?

"I love _you_, Edward. No one else. No one can take me away from you; not Ian, not anyone. If you could read my mind, you'd know that." Her eyes were fierce.

"He thinks you're pretty, too. Correction, he likes your body. He's almost as bad as Tanya with his wild imaginations." My hands unconsciously curled into fists. "I could quite literally kill him for thinking that. I _want_ to."

"I love you, Edward." She repeated. "I'm yours forever"

"He's coming, in thirty seconds he'll come into hearing range." I stiffened.

"It's going to be alright." She grabbed my face and pulled down so that she could kiss me. It was certainly unfortunate that I was six inches taller than her, but I could fix that. I grabbed her waist and set her down on the countertop. My face was now in front of hers, rather than above it. I stared into those beautiful eyes – full of love, and lust. I leaned in and my lips touched hers. It was the sweetest kiss we'd shared so far. We were always in synch with each other, obviously meant for one another.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice that was not familiar, but I turned to look at where it came from. It was Ian. I should have heard him come in but every time Bella kissed me, nothing else mattered.

"Hello, how was your hunt?" Bella asked. She was polite, but formal, as if to ease some of my irritation.

"Good, thank you. I actually ran into some friend of yours, I think. Tanya and Kate."

"Ah, yes. Tanya,"

_I wonder what she even sees in him._ His thoughts were immensely annoying.

"Very nice people." It was silent for a second.

_Certainly one of the most stunning vampire I've ever met._ He was checking Bella out yet again. This guy had to go.

BPOV

"So…." Ian paused, unsure of what to say. "Jasper offered his study. He said I could turn it into my room." He chuckled. "As soon as I agreed, Alice was squealing and calling to order more stuff."

"Yup, that's Alice." I said, and then I remembered something. I turned to Edward. "Speaking of rooms, we're not done, mister. Let's go finish, and I _promise_ not to get you dirty."

He laughed as he remembered.

"Race ya upstairs!" I sprinted, getting a head start, so I was surprised when I saw him waiting for me on his couch.

"What? How? You cheater!" I gasped.

"I didn't cheat! I just took a shortcut." He grinned.

"That's not fair! Edward!"

He laughed freely.

"So, you finish painting and I'm going to go open the other boxes, okay?" He nodded and in less than a second, the paint was out and he was painting. I raced downstairs to get the boxes. I had mostly forgotten about Ian, so he scared me when I saw him by the boxes.

"Hello, Ian." I knew Edward could hear and I didn't want him to be jealous.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Um, Edward and I are redoing our room. He's painting right now, and I'm just going to see what crazy stuff Alice bought." I reached down and picked up 3 boxes. I was surprised by how light they seemed to be so I picked up a fourth. Only 11 to go.

"Here, let me help." I turned around to see Ian taking four boxes, too.

"Thank you" I smiled. Ian had something about him that just made you like him. It was easy to be around him.

When we got to the room, Edward was still painting; though I could see the effort it took him to be gentle enough to not break the wall.

"I'll help you guys!" Ian said, now excited. Edward glared at Ian, though he didn't notice. He was looking at me.

"Um, thanks." It sounded more like a question when I said it.

"Come on, Bella! There are more boxes downstairs!" He smiled. In an eighth of a second, he took my hand and pulled me downstairs. I yanked my hand away as fast as I could but his grip was firm, so it took a while and a little effort.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine. Just so you know, though, I _am_ with Edward." I said seriously

"I figured. I just wasn't sure. I understand" His quiet voice was barely a whisper.

After a long moment of awkward silence, I started picking up some boxes.

He picked up the rest of them.

"You don't _have_ to help, you know. If it's...weird."

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?"

"It's not that! Edward just got a little…" I hesitated, not sure whether Edward would want Ian to know he was jealous," jealous." I finished.

"Jealous? What? Of me?" He laughed.

I shrugged. I started up the stairs. He followed.

Edward met us half way.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I ran out of paint." He grimaced. "I'm going to get some more. You okay here by yourself?"

"She won't be alone." Ian interrupted our conversation.

"I'll be fine." I answered.

He kissed me and left. Left me alone.

With Ian.

**Review review review!! I hope you don't hate me for Ian! **

**I was going to put a preview of the next chapter but I don't know what will happen. **


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I haven't read any of the reviews or PMs yet since I currently am without Internet

**A/N: Aw! Thanks for the reviews! It's taking me **_**so**_** long to update, sorry about that. My life is a bit hectic. Ha! That's an understatement. I moved. New life, new city, new school, new friends :( Though I do have family here, it sucks; not that I'd ever say that to my mom. School makes me shudder. It's a private school and not only do I have to wear a uniform, I get tons of homework! I guess you could say writing and reading is an escape. I started writing this chapter and then decided to start over thinking it was poorly written. I hope you guys like it! **

**Btw, are there any Ian fans? Team Ian anyone? Lol No, I'm not talking about **_**The Host**_** but if I were I would be Team Ian. I love **_**that **_**Ian, Wanda's Ian. That's why I named this character Ian (at the time I didn't think he was bad)**

_He kissed me and left. Left me alone. _

_With Ian._

--

It was silent for a long moment. I looked down at the boxes, looking for something to do. Ian was the one to break the silence.

He chuckled. "Are you _sure_ he's jealous?" He smiled. He had a really nice smile, perfect teeth like every vampire, perfect lips, too. But there was something more. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes" I grimaced.

"I don't understand. Did I _do_ something?" He tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows pulled together.

"He doesn't like your thoughts" I blurted out and I realized what I said only when it was too late.

Ian's butterscotch eyes widened as the words sank in.

"He reads minds?" His jaw dropped. He seemed suddenly embarrassed as he remembered his previous thoughts about me.

I nodded.

"So you're a newborn, too, right?" Ian seemed to have picked the first question that came to mind. He wanted to change the subject. I didn't like the term newborn, especially the thing it implied: uncontrollable and blood thirsty.

"Yes" I said cuttingly.

"You're different, though" He assumed. I had figured out that much from Edward's reactions. I wasn't the typical newborn.

"You could say so" I didn't know why, but I felt better knowing he didn't think of me as nothing more than a thirsty newborn. It was hard not to like Ian.

I didn't know why Edward didn't like Ian. He seemed nice enough. I was sure Edward was exaggerating. But Edward wouldn't lie to me, would he?

"Do you know what your power is?" Ian interrupted my reverie.

Power? Like Edward's mindreading and Alice's visions? I really wanted one, but I hadn't experienced anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't know if I even have one" I admitted sheepishly. My voice sounded sad even to me.

"I'm sure you do" He patted my hand to comfort me. And to my surprise, it did make me feel better.

"I guess we should get started" I said after a quiet moment.

I reached for the box that said OPEN FIRST – ALICE :) I rolled my eyes and opened it easily with my nails. It was a big box, almost the size of a big Jacuzzi or Edward's Volvo. In half a second, I had the box open, and I heard my breath come in a gasp as I realized what it was. After the shock wore off I chuckled and shook my head.

"Alice will be Alice" I repeated what Edward had said not too long ago.

Ian rushed to my side to see what had upset me. He was beside me soon and I felt him stiffen. He squared his shoulders and looked straight ahead, taking deep breaths but trying to be inconspicuous about it.

It was a bed.

A huge, soft bed. Alice didn't bother taking it apart; she simply sent it so that I would open the box and move the bed. Done, done, and done. On top of it, not only were there pillows and a silky red sheet but there was something else. It was a small pink piece of paper folded down the middle. A note. I recognized Alice's handwriting on it.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to read this with Ian looking over my shoulder. I opened the note anyways.

"_You can thank me later! _

_You'll need this soon enough! _

_Wink, wink…_

_Love, Alice ." _ I tried to close the note quickly so that Ian wouldn't be able to read it but I could tell that I was already late. I turned around and I saw his hands closing into fists and his mouth pressed into a tight line.

"Alice is the psychic, right?" His voice was even quieter than usual and emotionless. I wasn't surprised that he knew Alice was a psychic since he had stopped with the Cullens before coming here.

"Yes"

He grimaced and then he nodded.

Ian helped me move the bed to the center of the room, though it was unnecessary. When I was done arranging the pillows, I noticed him staring at me. I didn't know what to say.

We stood there in silence, looking at each other. He looked so _heartbroken_.

I'd never really looked at Ian until now. He had black hair which fell into his eyes and underneath it all were a set of buttercup colored eyes, but it was different, I was entranced by the color of them, it reminded me of the sand on the beach. The _warmth_.

He was very graceful, even for a vampire. Ian was muscular, too. Not the way Emmett was; somewhere between Jasper and Emmett. He could certainly take care of himself. He stood idly next to a chair looking uncomfortable, unable to do anything with himself. He looked about nineteen, although I suspected that he may have been physically younger than what his body portrayed, maybe seventeen at a second glance.

I don't know how long I stared or ogled at him, but he certainly noticed. He smiled at me when I looked up at his face, and then started jokingly flexing his muscles. Men and their mood swings. I had to laugh at that. It definitely broke the ice.

"How old are you, Ian?" I might as well get to know him if he was going to stay with us,

"Nineteen"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"What? I _am_ nineteen. I'm serious, Bella." He paused. "I was turned when I was seventeen and it's been two years." His eyes turned sad.

"Oh" That was a stupid comment. I didn't really expect him to be so young.

"How old are _you_, Bella?"

"Seventeen" I answered automatically.

He thought about that for a second. "Who changed you?"

I hesitated. "Edward"

"Tanya said it was… accidental." Just by being mentioned, Tanya made my hands curl into fists. I hated her. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? 

"It was." I whispered. Whether Edward regretted it or not, I _was_ an accident. He didn't plan it. He didn't know it was going to turn out great. He didn't even know me.

He had wanted to kill me.

He very nearly had.

He would have if the Cullens hadn't stopped him.

I sighed. _But it's different now, silly! _I tried to tell myself.

"Do you ever wander if, maybe he feels guilty?" He waited as the word sank in. Guilty? That would be like him. To be guilty. To torture himself thinking he ruined my life.

To try to fix that.

Would he do things out of guilt?

Could he be pretending to like me out of _guilt_? I thought I could feel my heart break right then.

"I don't know" I answered. It was true. My head was now filled with doubt. Did Edward _really_ love me? What if he was just a really good liar? He _had_ to be a good liar. Was he lying to me?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I guess my face didn't exactly show happiness. I hadn't realized but my knees had given in and I was now on the floor. Unfortunately, I was not unconscious. I felt Ian's arms around me. I was so vulnerable, I didn't care. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried without tears. Why did I feel this way? Hadn't Edward told me he loved me?_ Yes, but did he do it out of guilt?_

"It's okay, Bella" Ian whispered in my ear, though I would have heard him just the same if he'd been across the room. "I'm sorry" He repeated this over and over again. Ian caressed my hair and pushed it out of the war. It felt too intimate, but I was defenseless at the moment. All I could think about was guilt and Edward.

I felt Ian move, my eyes still closed. I opened them and saw that he had pulled me onto the bed, still cradling me like a small child. What would Edward think? The thought of Edward had me sobbing again. I didn't know why I felt like this. I guess it was because this was the first relationship I'd ever been in. _Because I was madly in love with him and he might or might not love me back._

After a couple of minutes, I calmed down. The sobs had stopped. I looked up at Ian.

"I'm sorry. I – I don't know what took over me. I-" I should have been paying more attention. I should have seen that look in his eyes. How his mouth parted and his breath was slowly increasing.

Ian cupped my check in his white hand, and in a sixteenth of a second, he pressed his lips against mine.

In that same second, the door flew open and I could smell Edward. I pulled away quickly and made my way across the room. The kiss had only lasted an eighth of a second but I didn't think it seemed that way to Edward.

There I was sitting on Ian's lap, on a bed, kissing. Things weren't what they looked like, but Edward looked in so much pain as he stood there. For once since I'd met him, he was speechless. His eyes were the picture of agony, and then suddenly, they cooled. His features turned furious, and his voice was hard.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella!?" He shouted. He had never _ever_ shouted at me before. I felt myself press against the wall.

"Edward, I-"

"_You! _Out. _Now_." He was looking at Ian. His tone was deadly. Ian gave me a look, which didn't make it look any better, and left.

"Edward," I started again.

"I don't want to hear it, Bella!" I cringed.

"Nothing happened, Edward!" I was shouting back. Nothing _had_ happened.

"You call that nothing!?"

"I was _crying_, Edward! He held me while I cried and then- and then he kissed me! _He_ kissed _me!_"

"That sure didn't stop you from kissing him back!"

"Edward!" I yelled.

He glared at me.

"I can't talk about this anymore, Isabella." I knew it was bad if he called me Isabella.

"We _have _to talk about this! You _have_ to understand, nothing happened!" I felt like a broken record repeating the same thing again and again."I love _you_, Edward! Don't you trust me!?" I was angry now. _I_ had been fairly nice about the whole Tanya thing.

"I did, until now!" My fury transformed into sadness.

"You don't...trust me?" I could feel the pain distort my face for the second time today.

He looked away. That was enough to answer my question. It felt as if my knees would give in any second now. Maybe he did feel guilty. What if he was using this as an excuse to not being with me? He didn't trust me. Without trust, there is no love. I managed to hold back the sobs that threatened to leave my mouth.

"So what now?" I didn't want to ask the question.

He didn't answer.

"Edward?"

Still no answer"

"Dammit, Edward! Say something!" I shook him.

His head snapped up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Isabella!"

With that said, he slammed the door as he left.

**Review!! Please! It was heart wrenching to write this chapter. Can we try to reach 100 reviews? only 12 to go!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my edward! I cannot even express how happy I am! Thank you for everyone that reviewed and a special shout out to Timelord Lover who reviewed twice cause she's **_**awesome**_**! (she reviewed chapter 3)! Thank you **_**so**_** much! Another special shout out to twilight-is-lovee for being an Edward Fangirl with me!! We PMd back and forth talking about twilight. If anyone wants to do that to, PM me. **

**Mrs. Masen aka Amanda, update please! For those who don't know who she is, look her up and read her story **_**Another Love Triangle**_**! Um, that is free publicity, Amanda! :) jk**

**So definitely no one is on Team Ian :) That's okay. I hope you like this chapter, or at least not hate it.**

**I wanted to write a good part of the last chapter in Edward's POV since so many people thought he was being a jerk, and I thought you'd want to know what he was thinking. **

_His head snapped up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Isabella!" _

_With that said, he slammed the door as he left._

**--**

EPOV

I opened the door to the house. There wasn't any movement. I could smell Bella and Ian, though. I tried to read Ian's mind, but he was thinking of nothing. Like he was hiding his thoughts from me. I tried to look at what he was seeing but I only saw darkness.

I rushed upstairs to my room but then regretted it. When I opened the door, my heart felt like it had been ripped out of me.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella!?" I yelled. I was surprised, I had never talked to her like that, but not too surprised that I regretted it. She pressed herself against the opposite wall. She looked scared, and hurt. I couldn't imagine why, since _she_ was the one who was kissing someone else.

I saw Bella's lips move out of the corner of my eye but I didn't hear her. I was looking at the man who had just kissed _my_ Bella.

"_You!_ Out. _Now._" I glared at Ian. I knew I never liked him. The way he thought of her! Ugh! Why did I leave Bella alone with him?! Before moving an inch, Ian gave Bella a meaningful look. That only made my hands curl up into fists.

He closed the door in half a second and left the house.

"Edward" She started again. Why had she kissed him!? She told me she loved me, didn't she? I was too upset at the moment too care. I didn't want to know _anything_.

"I don't want to hear it, Bella!" I screamed. I really didn't.

"Nothing happened, Edward!" She was shouting back. Why? It upset me even more that _she_ had the nerve to get mad.

"You call that nothing!?" The image of her and Ian crawled back into my mind. I blocked out all thoughts of her.

"I was _crying_, Edward! He held me while I cried and then- and then he kissed me! _He_ kissed _me!_" I wasn't thinking. I didn't _want_ to. I wanted to go find Ian and rip him apart.

"That sure didn't stop you from kissing him back!" I snapped

"Edward!" She yelled. I knew I was being rude.

Rude was an understatement. I was being mean; really mean.

I couldn't help but glare at her. I couldn't even look at her without thinking of what I had just seen.

"I can't talk about this anymore, Isabella." I made the unconscious choice to call her Isabella. Bella made it sound like it wasn't serious. The name _Bella_ reminded me of all those times she kissed me, just like I saw her kiss _him_.

"We _have _to talk about this! You _have_ to understand, nothing happened!" She screamed louder than ever. "I love _you_, Edward! Don't you trust me!?" That made me furious. She _didn't _love me. She had probably said the same thing to Ian. I felt my body shake with anger.

"I did, until now!" I saw her face twist up as my words sunk in. I just looked back at her, not one ounce of apologies in my eyes.

"You don't...trust me?" She said the words slowly, as if they didn't make sense. Her eyes widened with hurt.

I turned away, not being able to look at her, at least no without getting on my knees and begging for forgiveness.

I hear a small sob from her. Part of me wanted to go comfort her, another was too mad to do anything. A few minutes passed by in silence.

"So what now?" Her voice was hesitant. What now? I didn't know.

_Damn, that was good! _I was interrupted with thoughts. I was familiar enough to know the voice belonged to Ian.

_They were in the same position I had found them in, except he was just leaning in for the kiss. _Obviously a memory._ She leaned in too, but not before whispering "I love you"_

I felt like I had been punched repeatedly in the stomach.

Bella was still talking but I was too busy listening to Ian's thoughts. His memory continued.

_She leaned in, tilting her head to the side, her eyes shifting from his eyes to his lips, just like she did when she kissed me. She closed her eyes, and her lips touched his. _

_Bet she doesn't kiss _him_ like that! _Ian thought.

I felt Bella's hands on me. Shaking me. "Dammit, Edward! Say something!"

My head snapped up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Isabella!"

Ian's memory was attacking my mind, so I turned on my heel and left.

BPOV

As he closed the door, my knees gave in. I felt the cold, hard wooden floor beneath me. I lied there, going through the conversation in my mind over and over again. He didn't trust me. Where we done? He didn't answer my question.

I heard Edward walking away. Not one second had passed. The only thing that kept track of time was his steps. Each step he took away from me.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Being on the floor reminded me of him. They way it felt when I was cuddled against him. Except the floor wasn't putting its arms around me. I pushed myself off the ground with what little strength I had and made my way to the bed.

It didn't work either. My mind wondered to the note Alice had written. I guess all of her visions didn't come true. I highly doubted we would be using the bed. I wondered what he was doing.

I was obviously not meant to be away from him. I couldn't be away from him for more than a minute without spending all my time thinking of him.

The sobs made their way out of my mouth. My whole body was shaking in no time. I didn't bother trying to hide them. I didn't care if he noticed. Maybe he would take pity on me.

I never knew I could cry this hard. How was I going to make it through this? I needed him. I needed him like human lungs need air. He was my everything.

Did I want him even if he didn't love me? It did not matter anymore whether he had started this relationship out of guilt. There was no relationship now.

I walked over to the big open window and jumped out. Jasper would have had a heart attack with all of my emotions, so I was glad he wasn't here. I landed without a noise on my feet. From then on, I just kept putting one foot in front of the other.

Not knowing where I was going, but I would just save Edward from having to see my face every day.

**Oh. My. Edward. That was the saddest chapter I wrote. Bella's POV was depressing! I ended up crying. Review! Sorry, kind of a filler chapter but I really wanted you guys to understand Edward. Hopefully you won't think too bad of him now. **

**Read and review people. I figured since nothing too big happened in this chapter I would give you guys a preview. Sorry for any errors, it's night and I have school tomorrow so I don't have time to reread it. :(**

"Bella? Please talk to me." His voice was pleading. His golden eyes smoldering. It was too easy to believe him.

**And then there was hope… REVIEW! **


	11. AN2 HELP

**HELP**

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is an author's note. I was writing the next chapter in IPOV and I have writers block! I need you guys' help! ( I don't know what Ian's power is. I know, I know. what kind of writer am I?**

**I was thinking something along the lines of manipulating emotions and thoughts, but then I wouldn't be able to fix Edward and Bella's relationship because he would just manipulate both of them and get his way. **

**I got a couple reviews for chapter 9 asking if Ian's power was manipulating, or making people feel vulnerable or that he has the power to waver your trust. I don't know what to doooo. **

**If you guys have any ideas whatsoever relating to Ian's power or powers review or PM. Pretty pretty please. I'm freaking out right now. **

**Amanda? Got any ideas? **

**Twilight-is-lovee? **

**Timelord lover?**

**Ms. Switzerland?**

**MickeyandMinnie?**

**FrenzzyforEdward?**

**Catherine-moonlessnight?**

**Anyone?? **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N : Thanks sooo much for your help guys! Everyone. A lot of people liked the vulnerability one so I used that one and twilight-is-lovee made me realize it would work! Since Bella doesn't even know she has the power to shield mind powers, she didn't stop him before. Sorry, twilight-is-lovee I only used half of your idea. Sorry Amanda, too. I loved your idea but it wouldn't work with something that's going to happen later. Thanks everyone! :) **

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten about this for the past few chapters. I don't own twilight, Stephenie owns it all. Except Ian. **

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. I don't like writing from Ian's POV**

_Not knowing where I was going, but I would just save Edward from having to see my face every day. _

IPOV

"_You!_ Out. _Now!_" Edward yelled at me. It took an enormous effort not to laugh at his expression, but if I wanted Edward to be away from Bella, I couldn't laugh. On purpose, I gave one long knowing look at Bella. She grimaced, knowing this wouldn't look too good.

I turned and left in a hurry. I started walking slowly as soon as I was out of the house. I found a nice big tree near the house and I sat down against it. I listened to Edward and Bella's argument. It was better than I imagined. I sighed feeling satisfied.

I continued listening to their fight, enjoying as she too got furious and screamed back at him. That was a bad move on her part. When I got bored, I simply thought about Bella. She really was something to look at. Not my usual type, but she'll do.

I let my imagination run wild. I knew Edward could read minds so I made it good. Making sure it looked like a memory, I imagined Bella telling me she loved me and all kinds of stuff that would make poor jealous Edward explode. I really hoped he would take it out on Bella, so she would leave him and come to me for comfort.

I hear Edward stop yelling. Yes. He was listening to my thoughts. Bella screamed and he left. After a long moment, she started sobbing. This isn't good. If _I_ can hear her, Edward can too. He might just go back in there and comfort her.

He didn't. Bella noticed too. She opened the window, jumped out, and started running.

I would catch up with her later. She would cry, I would hold her, and Edward would just deal with it.

I was immensely thankful for my powers. It really comes in handy to make people feel vulnerable. Bella didn't even know what hit her. In a normal situation, Edward would have never yelled at her, but thanks to me he actually believed she loves me.

Just as I got up to go catch up with her, I remembered something that stopped me right where I was.

Edward was listening to my thoughts.

**EPOV**

As I paced around the room, I heard Bella crying. It broke my heart. I was being a jerk and I knew it. I didn't know what took over me before. I heard the window being open. That triggered my memory.

"_I was crying, Edward! He held me while I cried and then- and then he kissed me! He kissed me!"_

Why had she been crying? Had he made her cry?

Then I remembered I hurt her, too. The look in her eyes when I said I didn't trust her haunted me. Why had I said I didn't trust her? I did. I loved her, too.

I turned and reached for the doorknob but yet again, I was interrupted by Ian's obnoxious inside voice.

_I was immensely thankful for my powers. It really comes in handy to make people feel vulnerable. Bella didn't even know what hit her. In a normal situation, Edward would have never yelled at her, but thanks to me he actually believed she loves me. _

My teeth clenched and my hands turned into fists. A low growl escaped my chest as I made my way to Bella's room to apologize. I would do whatever it took to make her forgive me.

I opened the door as gently as possible, but threw it open as soon as I realized Bella was not in the room. My eyes scanned the whole bedroom. The window was open and no Bella. I could still smell her freesia scent so she hadn't been gone for long. She was pretty fast, though.

I made my way out the window and followed her scent.

**BPOV**

After a half hour running, I slowed down. Everything was clear though, even as I raced my way past it. I could see every detail. My breathing was even as if I had been just walking around. I sighed. I did my best to not think about Edward. I didn't know why I stopped; I guess I didn't really want to leave.

I sat down in the middle of the empty road. I stared out into nothing, hoping that Edward would come and find me, thought I didn't see a reason why he would.

It started to rain. Just my luck. I just sat there. Waiting. All hope was lost so I wasn't really listening to see if anyone was coming.

It took my head a sixteenth of a second longer than it should have to figure out someone was calling my name. Not someone. Edward.

I felt whole again. _Don't get your hopes up! He's probably just wondering what you're doing in the middle of the road. One word. Exposure!_ But I didn't listen to my own thoughts. I felt hope.

For some reason I felt like crying. I was happy. Edward was here. I was sobbing by the time Edward came into view.

"Bella?" His voice full of love and concern.

I couldn't answer him, the sobs just kept on coming. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my long hard arms around him, never wanting to let go. His hand kept rubbing relaxing circles in my back, soothing. I buried my head in between his head and his shoulders.

"Bella, honey, I'm _so_ sorry." He whispered. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, Bella. Please forgive me."

That just made me cry harder. Why was I so emotional these days?

"Bella? Please talk to me." His voice was pleading. His golden eyes smoldering. It was too easy to believe him.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to- I-and he –then you came- I'm sorry." My voice broke.

"Bella. It's not your fault."

"I-"

"It's Ian's power. He made you feel vulnerable, sweetie." My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, my tone was dead. How could Ian do this to me? Why? I heard a growl coming from somewhere close; I looked around only to realize it was coming from me.

"It's okay, Bella. It'll be fine." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "How about we go home?"

That instantly pushed all my problems away and brought a smile to my face. I would do anything, as long as I had Edward. I nodded.

He got up and picked me up bridal style. He tightened his grip on me. "Ready?"

"Wait" I grabbed his face in my hands, and pulled him to me. Our lips were together and we breathed each other in. I missed him. I pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"Ready" I said.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and carried me home.


	13. Chapter 11

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and carried me home

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for all of your reviews! I know you guys want me to kill Ian, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens! :) I decided to write a happy Bella and Edward chapter. Mostly because I love Edward, so when he's happy, I'm happy! I LOVE YOU EDWARD!! Yes, I do realize he won't ever read this, but a girl can dream… **

**Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Btw, ****HeartofTwilight, it is absolutely fine that you reviewed like a thousand times! Actually, it is amazing! And I love you for it! **

**Bonboni? Thanks! I've been saying atm a lot recently! My friends were like "huh? What's atm?" **

**Some of you asked if Bella gets a power, coughLaceycough, so just in case some of you don't know, Bella has the same power as in Breaking Dawn. She has a mind shield but she doesn't even know she has it yet, that's why Ian could make her feel vulnerable. I **_**am**_** trying to write this as close to the actual characters as possible, so Bella will stay with that power (: She might get two powers, though. If you guys want that…**

**DISCLAIMER: Every god-like creature (except Ian) in this fanfiction belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, who has made me cover my walls with the Twilight poster, the Twilight Movie calendar, and the Breaking Dawn poster from the eclipse special edition!**

_He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and carried me home._

He ran at an incredible speed, even for a vampire. My eyes were locked on his face. He was so beautiful. His features never ceased to amaze me. Especially at this moment. I could tell he was happy right now. His eyes were lighter and he was glowing. He caught me staring at him a couple of times, I smiled at him, and he did too. Nothing else mattered, because I had Edward. When he caught me staring at him for the 5th time, he finally spoke.

"You know, Bella? It's rude to stare?" He laughed freely. I knew he was only kidding.

"I know" I grinned, my eyes still on him. I whispered but didn't tear my eyes away from him. He smiled at this and winked.

He turned to look at me, still running. If I weren't a vampire I would have worried about him running without looking ahead. It was like diving without looking at the road. Except that he was a vampire and had perfect vision. I knew from experience that he could get a perfect look from his peripheral vision, anyways.

He looked right at me, his face serious but soft.

"I love you" Edward whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward." I said without even thinking about it. It really wasn't necessary to think about my answer before saying it. I knew I loved him, with all my heart. Who wouldn't love Edward? He was a perfect gentleman, he was honest, brave, kind, loving, selfless, sweet, romantic, caring, funny, protective… the list could just go on forever.

When we got home, he set me on my feet gently; never taking his eyes off me. I shifted my body so that I was standing right in front of him. Staring into the beautiful sea that were his eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist.

I waited until my forehead rested against his. "I really do love you. Don't you ever doubt that again, Mr. Cullen" He smiled.

I noticed when his body came closer to mine and when he started to bend his head down. I even noticed when his hand cupped the back of my neck and pulled me toward him. His lips pressed against mine and he kissed me like he never had before. There was an "I missed you" feeling to the kiss along with urgency. I expected him to pull away quickly...but he didn't. He did just the opposite. His lips held mine and the hand that was on my waist moved to the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. His other hand came to rest on the waistband of my skinny jeans as one of his fingers went through a belt loop and pulled me closer still.

I couldn't help my reactions, as always when I was kissing Edward. My arms which were already wrapped around his neck tightened and I kissed him back. My tongue somehow made its way inside his mouth and met his. His lips began to move faster upon mine and I mimicked his movements. After a while, he pulled away painfully slow.

"I love you" He said before he closed the space between us again. This time, his lips attacked mine with a lot more passion. His shoulders hunched over and he held me tighter.

We were soon gasping for unnecessary air. His hands moved to my back and caressed me. He lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I gasped. Edward had said he wasn't going to do this. He said… I couldn't think anymore because his hand was slowly moving up my thigh.

"Edward" I whispered in his ear.

He shuddered and suddenly stopped touching me. I didn't want him to stop!

"Sorry" he muttered, "That was out of line"

"But-" I stopped. He was such a tease! I took a deep breath and composed my self.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked casually, focusing on getting my breathing back to normal.

"Whatever you want" He answered quickly, his breathing as ragged as mine.

"We could go upstairs and try out that new bed Alice sent…" I trailed off suggestively.

"_Bella_, do you know what you do to me even with these simple suggestions?"

"Maaybe" I teased.

"How about we go for a walk? It's going to be sunny for the first time since we've been here" He seemed excited about this for a reason I didn't understand.

"Edward?" I hesitated. "Is there something I don't know?"

He winked. "You'll see"

He took my hand and we started walking down a trail.

"Wait!" I almost screamed. "I want to change" I looked down at my clothes. My green v-neck blouse was tear stained and had dirt all over it. The skinny jeans seemed clean, but I wanted to change.

I started dragging him into the house and up the stairs. When we got to our room, I headed straight into the walk-in closet. I didn't know what to wear!

"Edward? Can you come here for a sec?" I said

In less than a second he was right next to me, his chin resting on my shoulder. He shifted his head and began kissing my neck.

"Eddie, focus!" I scolded him

"What is it, love?"

"I don't know what to wear..." I pouted.

He laughed at my expression. "Would you like me to pick something out for you?" He asked.

I nodded and grinned.

"Hmmmm, he thought about it for a second before going for a blue sundress. "Blue looks lovely on you" He said before kissing me lightly on the cheek. "_Everything_ looks lovely on you, but especially blue"

I smiled and was about to take off my shirt until I noticed he was still in the room. I stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing his expression. His wide eyes were locked on my hands which were at the hem of my blouse, showing two inches of my flat stomach.

I made my decision quickly. If he could tease me, so could I. I pretended not to notice he was still there, and lifted my shirt up at human speed. I was glad I was wearing my best push-up bra today. It was a black Victoria Secret Angels® demi bra. I took my time pulling on the dress. Once the dress was on me, I unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. I turned around looking for a pair of shoes, swaying my hips from side to side as I walked. I almost laughed, trying to picture myself. What was I thinking? I wasn't good at this stuff. I put on the shoes and finally turned to look at him.

His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes wide and smoldering. I smirked. Maybe I _was_ good at this. I made my way over to him, and took his hand.

"Come on, Edward! Let's go" I smiled seductively. I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of lust and desire that I felt. I would just have to seduce him. Poor Edward, he won't even know what hit him…

He snapped out of it and led the way back to the trail we'd been on before.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked curiously while playing with a strand of my hair.

"It's a surprise" He smiled crookedly.

"Won't you tell me?" I pouted.

"No" he pursed his lips "You'll find out soon enough" I wanted to know!

"_Please_?" I looked down and then up from behind my eyelashes.

He suddenly had that same expression on his face as before. Mouth open, eyes wide.

"Er, what?" Then an idea hit me.

I stopped walking forward and instead faced him. I got closer to him, pushing up against him. He took an unsure step back. I cornered him to a tree.

"Edward? Would you _please_ tell me where you're going?" I said in a low voice. I inched closer to him. I placed my hand on the side of his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Please tell me where we're going"

It was priceless watching Edward Cullen squirm. Oh, the effect of a woman.

"Please?" I whispered again. I caressed his neck slowly. He was definitely going to cave.

He sighed. "okay" he breathed. "We're going to a meadow. I like to go there to think sometimes."

I took a step back to let him breath, satisfied that I got my answer.

"Okay!" I said excitedly. "Let's go then!" I smiled.

We started running; I followed him, since I didn't know where we were going.

We were almost there when Edward's cell phone rang. He let it ring, as if he wasn't going to get it. I sighed.  
"Are you going to get that, honey?" I asked

"No, it's probably Alice trying to tell me that she wants to shop for me before she leaves Washington" He grimaced. I reached into his jean pocket and found his cell phone. It was Alice, of course.

"Bella! O my _gosh_! I need to ask you a favor..." she started talking the millisecond I picked up, obviously knowing exactly when I would pick up. That psychic pixie.

"What is Alice? Anything."

"Yay! I knew you would say that! So… prom's in 5 days… and Rose and I sort of want to go…" She hesitated "I know what you're thinking, 'Alice, you've been to prom at least a thousand times!' but that's why we need to go. See, we have this scrapbook where we keep _all_ the prom pictures! And don't tell me you wouldn't like 5 more days alone with Edward" She teased.

"Alice, that's great! Don't worry about us" I turned to look at Edward, and he just rolled his eyes. I guess you got used to Alice and her crazy ideas.

"Mkay, Bella! We'll see you two in 5 days! By the way, how's Ian?" I saw Edward stiffen.

"Things aren't so good with Ian. He might not be such a great person after all…"

"What happened?" Alice asked concerned.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay? Right now, I want to find the meadow Edward keeps talking about. Call you later?"

"Yeah! Have fun!" We said our goodbyes and I closed the phone. I skipped to where Edward was standing.  
"Come one, silly! We have a meadow to go to!"

I took his hand and we soon saw a glimpse of light. I skipped right into it. It was sunny as Edward had said. The meadow was beautiful.

Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You look beautiful"

I would have blushed if I could, "Thanks"

He laughed and turned me around to look at him. He was even more beautiful than ever. His skin sparkled as if a thousand diamonds were embedded on his pale skin. So _this_ is why he was so excited about the sun! I lifted his hand so that it was right in front of my face, I watched as it sparkled. I was so mesmerized by him, I didn't notice that we were now lying on the ground.

I turned to find him staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said

"I love you"

"I love you, too" he said, and then stared off as if thinking about something very hard.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"I was thinking about how much I love you, and how I want to spend forever with you"

"Won't you get bored of me?" I teased.

"No" he whispered. "I'll always want you. Always and forever"

"Always and forever" I repeated.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! No Ian! Yaay! I love Edward and Bella! :) Gosh, I was going to say something, but I forgot! Oh yeah. To all those amazing people that have added this story on story alert, if you could just click on **_**Submit a Review**_** and write a review, that'd make my day! :) that's be like, a 103 reviews! Its such a long chapter!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! Please. I love you guys almost as much as I love Edward! Okaaay, maybe not that much. **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**\/ **

**Follow the arrow and submit a review**

Don't make me seduce you Bella-style!


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, you asked for it! ****Darbella121 this one's for you and everyone can thank you for it….or not. She said it needed more action, so here it goes! Btw, thanks for reviewing, everyone! I guess I agree that the last chapter was kind of a filler so I tried to get this one out faster! Short AN, don't really have a lot to say except….TWO MONTHS! Two months 'till the twilight movie comes out! Yay! I remember when it was this close to the Breaking Dawn release…. Sigh. Anyhoo, enjoy this **_**action**_** filled chapter. No, your dirty minds, not that kind of action! Haha… not yet anyways. **

**Don't worry if your favorite twilight character hasn't been in the story, it's all been pretty much Bella, Edward, Ian, and the occasional call from Alice. I know Jazzy-Is-Mine wants Jasper in the story. He'll be in here soon, but you'll have to wait a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone here, except Ian, but who really wants him, belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer who I absolutely love and admire and hope she will continue writing midnight sun!**

"_No" he whispered. "I'll always want you. Always and forever"_

"_Always and forever" I repeated._

_--_

It was 5 days since then. The Cullens would be home soon, we were so excited! We finished redecorating our room, making Alice proud. We also cleaned the house, Esme would like that. The past few days blew by so fast. It was Friday and we went down to a lake. It was amazing how fast we could swim. I had never been a good swimmer but Edward taught me, it helped that I didn't have to breathe. He even taught me how to float, I felt like a little kid taking swimming lessons, but it was fun. We got out and decided to race home, thinking our clothes would just dry in the process of running. Yes, we swam in clothes.

"Ready? Set…" I started running. "Go!" I yelled over my shoulder. I got home first. He was faster than me, but I was stronger, so my legs carried me a bit farther.

"Ha! Beat ya!" I laughed

" Bella, but it doesn't count cause I let you win" He smirked and I glared at him.

"You did not! I beat you fair and square, Edward Cullen!" I knew I was behaving like a five year old but I didn't care. I stuck out my tongue.

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I immediately knew who it was.

Ian.

I tensed and turned slowly on my heel to look, or rather_ glare_ at him. How dare he show up around here!? Did he really think I would forgive him?

With my arms wrapped around Edward, I spoke. "What do you want?" I didn't bother being polite. He didn't deserve it, he could go to-

"How've you been?" Ugh! Was he seriously asking that!?

"Good, no thanks to you." I was curt. My mouth was set in a stubborn line.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am." His eyes tightened a bit as he looked right at me. What the hell was he doing?

"Stop" Edward spoke for the first time, his arms unconsciously tightened around me and pulled me closer. Then it hit me. He was trying to use his powers on me! I felt heat flow through me and block me from any intelligible thoughts.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I repeated.

"I wanted to apologize; I really hope you can forgive me, since we are going to be living togeth--"

I cut him off. I took one threatening step towards him. I prepared to attack him. It felt weird; I wasn't usually a violent person. I wanted to hit him so bad, I would have if Edward hadn't been holding me back. "Oh, no we're not! Don't you even think for one second that you're staying with us!" I screamed.

"But-"

"No! Go to Carlisle and ask him about it, but we are not living in the same house. Even if me and Edward have to move!"

"I-I didn't know you felt that way, Bella. I am sorry." He turned and left running. I was breathing heavily, what with all the screaming.

I leaned in to Edward. "It's okay, love. He's gone" he whispered. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go upstairs…" He said in an obvious attempt to cheer me up. I wondered, though, about why he left that sentenced unfinished.

_The bed, silly!_ A voice in my head told me.

I gasped. He wouldn't. No. Edward said… he wouldn't. He's old fashioned! He wants to wait! My stomach started doing frightening little flips. I gulped.

"You look worried." He said with an amused expression on his face. "Let's go, beautiful."

"I'm not worried" I managed to make my mouth move and the words come out.

We walked hand in hand upstairs. "Why are you so nervous? You're practically jumping up and down" He laughed. I didn't. I realized I just misinterpreted what he said. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He, being Edward, noticed I sighed and instantly worried. God, how I love him.

"It's nothing" I whispered. "It's not important anymore"

We got to our room and lay on the bed, unfortunately doing nothing but cuddling.

"Please tell me, Bella" he pleaded. "You wouldn't believe how frustrating it is to not be able to hear your thoughts." He groaned in frustration.

"Really. It's nothing, Edward. I just thought… never mind" I grimaced.

"_Bella_" He pouted. It was unbelievably cute. I laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

I took a deep breath. "I just thought…well, when you said to go upstairs….and then you left the sentence open like that, I just thought…I-" I sighed.

"Oh, Bella. You know I want you, too" He whispered.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, you silly beautiful, oversensitive girl." He chuckled. "You can't imagine how hard it is to deny you what you want…"

"Then don't!" I begged. I took three deep calming breaths. "I'm sorry, I just want to be with you in every single way possible" I confessed.

"I know, love, I know. I love you. Which brings us back to something I wanted to give you…" He paused. "Now, I know you're only seventeen, Bella." Where was this going? He took my hands. "What would you say to a promise ring?" I gasped and immediately stopped breathing.

"A what?" my voice shook

"A promise ring." He whispered, looking down at our hand entwined,

I couldn't bring myself to breathe. I couldn't bring myself to do _anything_.

"What would I be promising?" I knew most people knew about promise rings and even had some, but I was new at this love thing, I didn't know anything.

"Marry me someday." He sounded sad, as if he thought I would ever doubt how I felt about him.

"Yes" I whispered. His head snapped up.

"What?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." 

He wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me into a hug and then began covering me with a thousand kisses.

"Do you want to see it?" He was obviously excited.

"You already have one?" Shock coloring my tone.

"Yup" He said not sounding one bit ashamed. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes" I smiled flashing my teeth.

He went to his underwear drawer and pulled out a small black satin box. He placed it on my knee, balancing it. I took my time opening it. _It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring_, I tried calming myself down but failed.

I opened the box in one swift movement. It was beautiful. It was silver and had three diamonds, the one in the middle, slightly bigger. On the inside of the ring, I saw writing. _Love you always._

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

Edward took the ring from me and took my left hand. He then placed the ring where it would stay forever.

We sat on his bed and talked for hours.

:):):):):)

"What time is it?" he asked

"8:25" I whispered. "Why do you ask?" I wondered

"We have to go pick up the rest of the family at 11"

"I should go to the gas station. It's a long drive to the airport. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, let's go." We went downstairs and as I opened the front door, the phone rang. I skipped to it and answered it.  
"Hello?"

"BELLA!"

"ALICE!" I said with mock excitement

"Bella, I think Edward's rubbing off on you!" She said in teasingly.

"Actually, Alice, we were just going out, do you mind-" Edward waved his arms to get my attention.

_It's fine. I'll be back in a second_ he mouthed. I kissed him goodbye and he left.

"Never mind, so how was prom?"

"It was _so_ much fun! You have to go next time!"

"Hey, Alice? Do you mind calling me on Edward's cell phone? I want to go out for a walk"

"Sure thing, Bells! One sec"

I took Edward's phone and quickly wrote a note for Edward in case he came back before I did.

I started down the trail Edward and I had gone on and my phone rang.  
"Hey Alice! Took you long enough! Just kidding!"

"Jeez Bella, you-"

Oh god. I knew that silence, from Edward's descriptions. She was having a vision.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Bella…" she whispered. "BELLA RUN!" The phone went dead and I heard a growl from behind me.

I saw Ian looking like pissed about 50 yards away, half hiding behind a tree.

**A/N: Picture Cam Gigandet from the twilight Trailer #2**

**Go here to see the ring :) ****jewellery.  
**

**REVIEW! You guys wanted action, well you get suspense! Go back and read the preface in chapter one. That's your preview of the next chapter.**

**Review review review!**

**You guys are getting spoiled, I just updated yesterday!**


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks soooo much for reviewing, you guys

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for reviewing, you guys! Shout out to sexyone3326 for being an awesome reviewer! I know you're all so very excited to know what happens and are probably skipping right over this so I'll just get on with it. Thanks and enjoy:**

"_Bella…" she whispered. "BELLA RUN!" The phone went dead and I heard a growl from behind me._

_I saw Ian looking like pissed about 50 yards away, half hiding behind a tree._

**--**

My survival instinct kicked in immediately. I started running forward as fast as possible. I made my long legs move faster and push harder than I'd ever tried. As I became panicked, my senses, too, became more alert and I took in every single infinitesimal detail. I quickly looked over my shoulder and analyzed this horrible situation I was now stuck in. My eyes locked for half a second on his. What I saw made my eyes go wide and a gasp escaped me. His eyes were red. The brightest red I'd ever seen; brighter than what mine had looked like when I was just a few days old. He smiled at me in that repulsive way of his and I shuddered.

"Bella? Honey, stop. Let's talk about this." He said in an even, "soothing" voice as he ran.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"_Sweetie_, there's no need to scream." Ian said, "Bells, let's talk about this" His voice made me tremble.

"Stop it! Please, just _stop_! Don't call me that!" I didn't dare look back, I was too scared. I could still hear him though. I could hear how close his steps were. He was very close and was catching up.

I ran straight into the deep green forest, hoping that I could loose him. I knew my attempt would be hopeless.

What could I do? I considered my options frantically as I ran. I could stop and face him. I had newborn strength and speed. I could go to Tanya's family for help. No, I didn't even know where they lived, and it was sure to be at least 100 miles away. I could yell for Edward and hope that he can hear me and help me. No. Absolutely not. I would _not_ bring him into this. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if something were to happen to him. As I considered my options, I realized one thing.

I might never see Edward again.

I stopped myself from continuing on that thought.

I couldn't bring Edward into this. The rest of the Cullens wouldn't get home until later tonight. I didn't know where the Denali lived. I had no other option but to face him. I unwillingly made my legs stop moving. I turned around quickly and moved into a defensive position.

He too stopped right in front of me. He held up his hands and smiled. It was an evil kind of smile, though. The kind that screamed _I'm going to kill you while I smile_.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He whispered. I glared at him, my body tensed as I stopped myself from lunging at him.

"Ian? What do you want?" My voice shook. That was not good.

He chuckled. "Bella, bella, bella. So silly." He paused and then turned serious. "Isn't it obvious? I want _you_"

He took a step towards me and I took one away from him. "Stay away" I said more firmly this time.

"Bella. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." He threatened.

"I'm not scared of you" I growled

"Always stubborn, aren't you?" He sighed as if thinking about something.

I tried thinking of ways to hurt him. I didn't know how. I knew vampires were almost indestructible but Edward had never gone into details of how to kill one. Panic overtook me once again as I became conscious of the fact that I didn't know how to kill him.

He took advantage of my distraction and I less than a sixteenth of a second, he had my arms behind my back and his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"Honey, you know I wouldn't hurt you. I love you. Unlike Edward. We all know he doesn't love you like I do" I tried my hardest to not let him get to me. I would not let him use his power against me.

"Let go of me!" I said. My voice was distorted by his hand over my mouth.

"Now, why would I do that?" He turned me around so I was facing him now. His face was too close to mine, but it'd be stupid of me to think he would give me my space. I felt him shove me against a tree. I tried to scream, not caring about who would come to help me, just that someone would.

"Sh, Bella. Calm down." He whispered in my ear. I struggle against his restraining hands but failed. I thought I was supposed to be stronger than him!

"Relax, love. You'll enjoy this" He held my hands with one hand over my head, and with the other one, he started to undo the buttons of my dress. I gasped as I realized what he was doing. I turned to the option I had previously ruled out.

I screamed as hard as I could. "EDWARD!"

**A/N: GASP! O MY EDWARD!! REVIEW! Ian is evil! If you hate Ian, review. Lol, I'll get thousands of reviews! Jk. Anyhooo, short chapter, I know. Cliffy, I know. You'll just have to review and wait till the next one; key word being REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Awwwww, thanks you guys

**A/N: Awwwww, thanks you guys! So many reviews! I guess I made you guys way too long. :) sorry about that. OME the twilight movie is so close! And we're getting a new trailer soon! Aaaah! **

**Twilight-is-lovee, your review made me crack up! I'm so sorry to everyone. I know the suspense is awful! I think just about everyone wants Ian to die… 60 of the reviews included something along the lines of "I hate Ian" "IAN HAS TO DIE" and my all time favorite "Stupid Ian!" Lol**

**The shout out this time goes to…..stemilie69 for writing an amazingly long review, which I love and totally agree with! :) **

**BTW, just an advice for people who are bored and can't use their computers to read fanfictions, go listen to TwilightersAnonymousPodcast! It's on iTunes and they are beyond hilarious! :) **

**Alright, I'll shut up. Here it is:**

_I screamed as hard as I could. "EDWARD!"_

_:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

Ian looked at me furiously. A deep, low growl escaped his repulsive lips and the hand that was on my dress moved to cover my mouth. I tried to get it off of me but I couldn't so I opened my mouth as wide as it would go and bit him as hard as I could. He gasped at my sudden action of violence. Did he really expect me to just stand here and let him do whatever he wanted? Ian pressed his hand tighter and his thumb moved to below my chin to keep my mouth shut. I was sure that if I were still human, it would've left a bruise.

"Don't you ever call for him again" He spoke in a low husky voice. I was glaring at him frantically; if looks could kill…

I tried to think of a way out of this horrible situation. Why did this always happen to me? If we could bottle my luck, we'd have a weapon for mass destruction.

I remembered a few years back, when I lived in Phoenix with Renee. It seemed like an eternity ago, even though I knew it wasn't that long ago. It felt like a totally different world, where all I had to worry about was school and taking care of my carefree mother; but I didn't regret being changed and I certainly didn't regret meeting Edward.

Renee hadn't done much to intervene in my life but she had insisted I take self defense classes. I didn't protest because when you lived in a city like Phoenix, you certainly needed to know how to take care of yourself. Memories flowed through my mind and I remembered what little I've been taught. Without thinking twice about it, I brought my knee up with as much force as I could and it connected with Ian's groin. He doubled over, screaming in pain before whispering a low oath. I knew I didn't have long so I broke out in a run. As soon as I was about a football stadium way from him, he got up, recovered and growled at me. I thought men usually took a long time to get over the immense pain of a knee strike to the groin! He ran after me at full speed, and before I could get any farther, he jumped into the air and came down on me, tackling me. I gasped as he pinned me down to the ground.

"HELP! EDW--" I was abruptly cut off because Ian's hand had hit me hard. _Really _hard. My right cheek felt numb with pain. I know it's not easy to hurt a vampire; that you'd need an enormous amount of force to cause pain on our cold stone-like skin, so Ian must have hit me violently. I kicked and scream, trying to get out from under his body. He simply pressed down more, making my escape impossible.

"I thought I told you never to call for him!" His face was abruptly frightening – truly frightening. His voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as it was before.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I shut my eyes close and tried unsuccessfully to turn my face away from him.

"Bella. Look at me." He said in a harsh, fierce voice while emphasizing each word. I kept my eyes tightly shut. I heard another growl from Ian; I felt it, too. Since his body was on top of mine, pinning me down to the ground, I felt the vibrations coming from his chest. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Isabella. You will do as I say" He chuckled. "Unless you want me to find Edward, tear him apart, and burn the pieces." He whispered. I became instantly still. It was a reaction to stress, a habit I had picked up from Edward. My bottom lip trembled at the thought of Edward being hurt.

I unwillingly opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Good girl" He laughed. Then, as suddenly and surprising as his mood swings, his mouth pressed down on mine. I struggled against him, unable to stop him. I followed my instincts and shut down. I stayed perfectly still. My lips were smashed together, unmoving and my eyes remained open. I imagined it would be like kissing a rock. I let my mind wonder then. What would happen to me? Would he get his way by threatening Edward? As I thought about these questions, a lump in my throat started forming. Low whimpers and sobs came out of my mouth.

"You can do better than this, Bella" He said against my lips before attacking them again. His tongue pressed against my lips, trying to get in. He instantly pulled back.

"Bella." He said firmly, warning and reminding me about his previous threat before going back to what he was doing. His tongue made its way into my mouth while I tried my best not to move at all. I felt his hand relax around me and wondered if I should try hurting him again. His mouth made its way slowly to my neck, and his hands started to roam down my body.

Just as I expected the worse of it all, his hands, lips and body disappeared from above me. My eyes flew open and I felt a sudden wave of relief and fear at the same time.

Edward was here.

**A/N: It's a really short chapter, I'm so sorry! I just HAD to leave it there. I don't know if you can tell but I like suspense :) Read and review please! Review review review :) **

**Hey! At least you guys got what you wanted, right? Eddie's here!**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"No!" I screamed


	17. Chapter 15

Just as I expected the worse of it all, his hands, lips and body disappeared from above me

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Gosh, before I forget like I always do: I don't own twilight so please don't sue me :) **

**Shout out to Aspin Cullen who totally made my day with her review! And you guys can take Kenni for a quick update because she said she hated waiting.**

**Amanda is hilarious so go read her story ****Another Love Triangle**

**Twilight-is-lovee, I wont ask. You can use your singsongvoice anytime :) **

**With a K, thanks soo much for putting up with me and my crazy PMs**

**And finally shout out to anyone who is Team Seth! :) **

**Almost forgot! NEW TWILIGHT TRAILER IN 4 DAYS!!**

_Just as I expected the worse of it all, his hands, lips and body disappeared from above me. My eyes flew open and I felt a sudden wave of relief and fear at the same time. _

_Edward was here_

BUMBUMBUM

My mouth turned into a perfect O as I watched the scene unveil in front of me. The two of them, the love of my existence and the man that was the substance of my nightmares, were a mile away. I felt a relieved that someone was here to save me, but it soon turned into fear. Fear of my love being hurt. I knew without a doubt that if something were to happen to him, it would be my fault. I also knew that Ian was really strong. _Stop! You're not helping!_ I told myself.

Edward was on top of Ian, his long white hand that could be so gentle with me was trying to get a grip on one of Ian's limb to tear it apart; but Ian was too fast.

Ian somehow made it out of Edward's death grip and started running toward me for some unknown reason. Edward, being the fastest vampire I'd ever known, ran straight past Ian, did a U-turn and ran straight into him, pushing him back another mile. The sound of their crash was deafening, especially to our sensitive ears. Edward jumped to his feet and took a defensive position, blocking me from Ian's view, before Ian even got a chance to get up. He recovered and surprised Edward with a quick punch to the face. Edward stumbled back a little but otherwise seemed unaffected by this. In less than a twentieth of a second, Ian lifted Edward by the neck and threw him off to the side like a Barbie doll. I watched horror-struck as my Edward slammed against a tree far, far away.

"No!" I screamed. That was a bad move on my part. Ian's attention switched tome and a look of hatred and determination crossed his face.

Ian sprang at me but he was intercepted by something fast and was knocked off his feet and onto a rock. He snarled furiously. I looked around searching for whatever had just saved my life. I knew it wasn't Edward because I saw him in my peripheral vision, running towards us. Then I saw the huge, impossible-to-miss vampire.

"Emmett!" I screamed. 

"Sorry, Bells" he grinned, not at all looking like he was in the middle of a life-threatening vampire fight. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kinda busy at the moment" he chuckled before going off in Ian's direction.

A second later, Jasper who showed up and I instantly became calm. "Bella? Are you okay? Where's Edward? Never mind, where's Emmett?" he looked around and sniffed before heading off in the direction Emmett had gone.

I looked around looking for my Edward and when I my eyes locked on his, he was by my side in no time, cradling me in his lap and burying my face into his chest so I would not witness Ian's murder. I didn't look but I could hear his screams. I shuddered and Edward began humming an unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an angel, soft in my ear. It certainly was a distraction, a good one at that.

"Bells, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. I just wanted to be with my Edward. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Edward tensed and we were interrupted.

"BELLA!"

**A/N: Haha, the cliffies never stop :) hope you guys liked it! and if you hate that Emmett randomly jumped in… I won't point fingers coughAmandacough. Just kidding. Explanation for this? In the next chapter. **

**Please review! We're almost to 300 reviews! :) **

**Can we try to reach 30 reviews for this chapter? The most I've gotten for one chapter is 28. :) **

**Love always,**

**iloveeverythingtwilight**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Omyedward! Yes! 38 reviews :) shout out to reviewer #30 beautiful-eyes and also to Carolina81 for being amazing 3 haha Amanda's acting like a five year old now soo instead of a shout out she gets a pat on the head) Oh and Amanda? MickeyandMinnie says thank you:) **

**Shout out to anonymous review aka ea and twilight-is-lovee and Amanda but I can't say why 'till later. **

**Pricel rocks! If you're reading this and I hope you still are, I 3 you for reviewing every single chapter in what seems less like an hour.**

**Hahah soo twilight-is-lovee, you can't answer this but everyone else can. What song is this? singsongvoiceHow can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight all the time. How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides? But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time. singsongvoiceover oh and you CAN'T Google it! You **_**have**_** to know what song this is!**

**Oh and before I forget, shout out (I know, it's raining shout outs) to RoryAceHayden147 because she's awesome and I think she/he is French. Are you? (au revoir is French right?)**

**I don't own twilight, if I did it wouldn't be Bella&Edward, it'd be me&Edward. And remember, there are a few lines here and there from the books.**

_I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. I just wanted to be with my Edward. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Edward tensed and we were interrupted._

"_BELLA!"_

_3333_

I felt Edward's arms suddenly relax around me and whisper something about _annoying pixie_. As the sound of running footsteps barely touching the ground reached my ears, Alice's small, 4'10" body came into view- running while still unconsciously making it look like graceful dancing. Her beautiful short, black hair bouncing around with each of her steps. I couldn't help but think that it looked a lot more like an Aussie Shampoo commercial. Her panicked eyes turned to apologetic as she saw me being comforted by Edward. I gave her a weak, but reassuring smile in return and was about to tell her to not worry about it when she started apologizing. After trying in various ways to stop her, I realized it wouldn't work so I just simply stopped listening and waited patiently while playing with Edward's beautiful, bronze hair. After what seemed like an awfully long list of apologies, most of which included the words _sorry_, _stupid_, _clueless,_ and_ guilty._ She finally noticed I was silently ignoring her and reluctantly knelt down beside Edward and I on the cool grass.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Alice! Finally! Took you long enough to stop" I teased her – hoping to ease off the tension that seemed to be rolling off of her like a tsunami instead of normal, calm waves. .

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen you in _so_ long, Bells!" It was odd, the way Alice and I had bonded so quickly and became like sisters. It didn't take that long to get attached to Alice, what with her crazy shopping trips in the middle of the night and whatnot. She was the kind of person who would make friends wherever she went. A people person you could say. I got off of Edward's lap to hug her; she wrapped her tiny arms around me and squeezed so unbelievably tight it eventually became hard to breathe. Seriously. How can someone so small be _so _strong?

"I missed you, too" My voice was distorted as I confessed this with what little breath I had left. I may not need to breathe but it's impossible to talk when you're out of breath. She let go-noticing my discomfort- and I settled back on Edward's lap, snuggling close to his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier. As soon as I saw what he was planning… well, we decided it'd be faster if we ran here, and then-

"Stop." She did as I asked. "Shouldn't we go help Emmett and Jasper?" I was worried about them. I knew Emmett was huge and strong, and that Jasper had a military background but we didn't know anything about Ian; and Emmett was never careful – he could get hurt!

Her eyes went blank as she looked into their futures, making sure they were fine. "They're fine, Bella. Actually, Em is really enjoying himself. At some point, he'll tell Jazzy that Ian was more fun than an irritable grizzly bear – and you know Emmett _loves_ his grizzlies. Which reminds me, Bella. Will you ever forgive me? I was so stupid and I didn't-"

"_Alice_, I thought you stopped with the apologies."

"Sorry" I glared at her. It was silent for one second before I noticed the way Alice was looking at me. Staring. It was strange in a way. Her golden eyes – I suppose they hunted on the way here- kept shifting from Edward to me and back again. I tried to think of the reason why – it was nothing out of the ordinary, Edward and I stood, sat and did _everything_ together _all_ the time (except for the dreaded and now not-to-be-mentioned hours that we spent apart thanks to Ian). After repeating the same circuit with her eyes, her wide child-like, curious eyes locked on my left hand. No, they locked on my finger. My ring finger. Which just happened to be wearing Edward's promise ring. Her face abruptly changed. The vacant look in her eyes told me that she was seeing a lot more than just the forest she seemed to be staring at. Then, as unexpectedly as her vision, she smiled. It wasn't a normal, I'm-happy smile. It was a I-know-something-you-don'-know kind of thing. Then she looked directly at me- as if forgetting Edward- and she raised her eyebrows. My own furrowed in confusion. And she mouthed the words. _Later_. Oh. I should have known! Why, oh why? I knew Alice would never stop until she knew _every single _detail! All I wanted was to spend time with Edward. I unthinkingly pouted.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay, love?" I noticed it was silent in a way. Alice had stopped breathing; there was no noise of her lungs taking in the air around us. Did she notice how he called me _love_? A sudden intake of air – a gasp – led me to believe she did.

"Honey, what is it?" Edward shook me gently. I had forgotten about his questions and I instantly felt guilty about making him worry. I looked intently at Alice – who by this point had eyes as wide as a golf ball and her jaw dropped. She composed her face almost instantly and started babbling about how the prom was and asking random questions – had we redone our room? Did we get _all _15 boxes? And lastly, was the bed comfortable? I barely managed to hold back my surprise. She'd pay for this. I glared letting her know she was in big trouble. She was in the middle of rolling her eyes when her face, once again went black. Two seconds went by and she came back to normal. Edward became rigid. What had Alice seen? Was Ian coming back? Alice mouth twisted up into a mischievous smile. Well, that was good, right? It was obvious she hadn't seen anything bad. But why was Edward reacting so strongly to this? Before I had any time at all to consider this, Alice interrupted my thoughts once again.

"So, Bella. Guess what!?" She had an evil glint in her eyes. What in the world was that girl thinking? "I was thinking….we should go shopping!" She bounced up and down while sitting. Ugh. Shopping? What was so great about shopping anyways? You got what you needed and you're done. No need to look around for hours at the mall. I mimicked her movements, bouncing up and down while sitting on Edward's lap, "Yay" I said with obviously fake enthusiasm.

Edward abruptly stood up and caught me before I fell. What was he doing? Alice started laughing hysterically, and Edward growled at her. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit away from tiny Alice.

"Alice!" I snapped before turning back to Edward. "What is it?" My voice suddenly taking a much softer, loving tone.

"Nothing" he mumbled almost unintelligibly. He looked down at his hands like a little boy – something he did when he was embarrassed.

"Edward?" I whispered. "What is it? You can tell me" I said – encouraging him.

"Later" he said. "Are Carlisle, Esme and Rose getting here any time soon?" he quickly changed the subject and even though I wanted to know what had upset him – cause I was sure something had – I didn't push him any farther.

Alice sighed. "Gee, Edward. Know any _subtle_ ways to change subjects? Yes, they'll be here in….30 seconds. I'm sure they can hear us right now"

Sure enough, 30 seconds later, the three beautiful vampires showed up. Carlisle, with a kind smile on his face; Esme, always so motherly and caring. Her eyes glowed as she saw the way Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and how my head rested on his shoulder. And lastly, Rosalie. The extraordinarily beautiful vampire who would make any girl in the same space as her take a hit on her self esteem. I had a feeling that part of her didn't like me, and as that part of her showed, she always calmed down, as if telling herself _this isn't her fault_.

After a couple of minutes, we heard laughter off in the distance. Emmett's no doubt. We all turned our heads in the direction of the sound as Emmett and Jasper appeared. I didn't fail to notice that far away in the distance; there was a cloud of smoke in the air.

"That was so much fun! When I-" Emmett said. More like yelled.

"I know! And when he-" Jasper said. It was odd to see Jasper so free. I hadn't been with him for long before we came to Alaska, but he'd always been so serious.

"I _know!_" They kept this up – finishing each other sentences – until they reached us.

Emmett chuckled "Bella, I'm so glad Edward didn't kill you. Things are a lot more fun with you around!" He grinned before continuing. "Seriously, though. How could you get into _so_ much trouble in just a couple of weeks!?" He shook his head. "No one hurts my little sister, though."

It shocked me the way he called me his sister; but then again, it was Emmett. I started thinking about being his sister…..in law.

"Let's go, Bella" Alice's high voice snapped me out of my reverie. I hadn't realized they'd been having a conversation and I wasn't listening.

We got to the house in no time. Since we'd been talking nonstop at vampire speed on the way there – about 15 minutes – we all went our separate ways to be with the one we loved. I knew Alice would be asking me questions later so I decided to make the best of the no-annoying-curious-pixie time. Alice and Jasper went to their room; poor Jasper. We heard Alice scream as she saw how "last month" her wardrobe here was. She was definitely thinking of all the things she'd buy in the next few days. Rosalie and Emmett went straight to their bed…er, bed_room_. After a couple of uncomfortable noises to hear (definitely, the furniture suffered severe damage), I tried my best to block them out and let them have their fun. Carlisle and Esme were downstairs talking in the living room…for a while. And then it got quiet and I did _not_ want to know what was going on down there. Edward and I made our way to our room.

Edward opened the door – like the gentleman he always is – and smiled his signature crooked smile. "Ladies first?"

"Why thank you, sir." I felt ridiculous saying that but I decided to play along.

He got in and shut the door on his way in. I turned around and faced him, while twirling a strand of my hair in my finger. "Is it later now?" I knew I was running the moment but I _really_ wanted to know what Alice had seen and what the big deal was!

He sighed and started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. Then he took three long steps toward me, wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me unbelievably close to him and kissed me.

**A/N: hahaha hope you guy enjoyed that! No cliffie – I decided to give you guys a break from them. Well, actually, it's **_**sort**_** of a clifie, right? Oh well. **

**Thanks SO much for the reviews. Almost 40 for the last chapter…..hmmmm I wonder. Can we try for…45? Please? Pretty please? pouts Alice's irresistible pout just review if you reviewed the last chapter and also if you didn't! :) Please?? You guys got a long chapter :) around 2,000 words.**

**Anyhooo review review review. Doesn't matter if it's just a one word review, just say "yay" or "love" or "hate" or if you're **_**really **_**feeling lazy, just type any letter. **

**Ooooh I know! Review if you want to know why Edward's acting so weird or if you think you know why? Hahah hint: it's hilarious**


	19. Chapter 17

He sighed and started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for reviewing! Hahah it's okay if you didn't get it – it's in this chapter :) Chris? Anonymous reviewer – I don't know if you got my email, hope you did. Amandaaaaaaa you're making me whiny! I want an update :( tsk tsk tsk. Shout out to kate and bearhug946. you should all thank bearhug946 because she told me to start writing **_**now**_**. I don't know why I listened to her but I did. I was in the middle of reading a really good fanfiction.**

**Shout out to evilangel3326 – the ultimate Emmett lover. I forgot to make Emmett make a reference to her in the last chapter so as soon as Emmett shows up again, he will declare his love for her :) **

**With a K? I can't remember if I PMd back ,sorry if I didn't I'll actually go do that right now.**

APOV (Alice)

"_Alice_, I thought you stopped with the apologies." Bella said. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I hadn't seen it coming soon enough and now she was hurt and my brother was comforting her. I hoped Emmett was making that bastard pay.

"Sorry" I muttered as Bella shot a glare at me. Why would she- oh right, no more apologies. I couldn't help but notice what Bella what wearing – it was an instinct, fine it's a bad habit. Her blue dress fit her extremely well – hugging her body and showing it off – all I had against it was that it was dirty but I don't think I could blame Bella for that. I noticed how Bella's dresses seemed to be wrinkled because she was sitting on Edward's lap. What? She was sitting on my brother's lap? I thought-but-how… why didn't I see this?

_Edward! What the hell is going on? _I yelled at him through my thoughts. He didn't seem to notice me at all; he kept looking at Bella. He moved even closer to her and buried his face in her hair. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and strangely possessively. A strand of her hair blew with the wind and he tucked it behind her ear. My eyes – which were surely wide – kept going back and forth from Edward to Bella. It was weird how Bella was so comfortable with his intimate touching – almost how I was with Jazzy. Then, something shiny caught my eye. I know that Edward would sometimes joke about how I was like a child with a shiny object, but this was different. A ring.

_You didn't tell me? What kind of brother are you!? And why didn't Bella tell me? All those times we talked on the phone…ugh! And why aren't you listening to my thoughts?!_ Edward was still staring at Bella.

Was it a promise ring? An engagement ring? Then a vision hit me.

_It was a place I'd never seen before. It was dark in the background but around them, it was lit by a thousand twinkle lights… and then I saw them. Edward was on one knee, his hand in his jacket as he reached for something. Bella's expression was shocked but loving and in awe. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. _Another vision reached my eyes before I was finished with this one. _Bella and I were in a room with tons of white freesias. She stood in front of a full length mirror and she was wearing the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. _

"_Do you think Edward will like it?" She whispered softly to me. _

"_Yes. Yes he will" _

Edward's eyes widened and he wore the happiest smile on his face.

_About time I got your attention_ I teased him.

A smile, too, took over my face as I looked at my will-be-sister-in-law. I raised my eyebrows at her hoping to convey the message that she would definitely have to tell me _everything_ later. She looked confused – well, not everyone can read minds. _Later_, I mouthed to her. She got the message now – that much was obvious. Her eyes widened and she gulped and pouted.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay, love?" I stopped breathing. Did he just call her what I think he just called her? Love? Since when was Edward all lovey-dovey? Boy, he must really love her.

"Honey, what is it?" Edward shook her with the most touching gentleness. Honey? He was so gone. Definitely head over heels for her. She didn't answer his question. Instead she looked at me, her eyes worried – as if she expected a scolding. I decided it was time to have a little fun. I started out with innocent questions about their room – where they done? Did they get everything…..? Uninteresting stuff. And then I asked if the bed was comfortable. I was actually curious since, I obviously didn't see anything about them in my visions. Bella almost choked on nothing and glared at me. I rolled my eyes at her and then I had another vision. Why was I having so many of them?

_They were in their bedroom that was for sure. I recognized the bed I'd sent them; of course it was almost unrecognizable since those two lovebirds where on top of it. Bella was straddling Edward and they were in the middle of a full blown-out make out session._ As soon as Bella's small hands made their way to Edward's button-up shirt I shook my head and did all I could to stop the vision. I did _not_ need to know that. Edward's eyes locked with mine. His breathing had sped up a little but Bella was too interested in my vision to notice the slight change.

My moth twisted up into a smile as an idea raced through my head. Well, this ought to be fun. I knew without a doubt that it would work – I didn't even need to look into the future to know.

"So, Bella. Guess what!?" I started – acting overly excited. "I was thinking….we should go shopping!" I bounced up and down while sitting on the ground, knowing that she would be thinking about how shopping is not so great and she would mimic my movements – she had a twisted sense of humor. Yes! It only took a second to mock me and bounce up and down on Edward's lap. Surely, he would kill me for this – but it was worth it. Or maybe he'd thank me for this – I didn't know how far their physical relationship was.

"Yay" she said, obviously not excited at all.

Edward abruptly stood up and caught Bella before she fell. I couldn't hold back anymore – I burst out laughing. Was he really that aroused? Edward growled at me as he heard my thoughts. Bella put herself between us, not quite understanding what had just happened. So naïve.

BPOV

_He sighed and started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. Then he took three long steps toward me, wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me unbelievably close to him and kissed me. _

!!

I was bewildered but most certainly willing. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me – while trying to remember to be gentle since I _was_ stronger than him. I tried to deepen the kiss but as always – Edward and his gentleman way – he pulled away slowly. It caused my physical pain to be away from him. I wanted to be with him forever and never let go. I wanted him in every way possible.

I was left in a daze – forgetting all about my questions. I felt Edward's chest moving up and down as he laughed. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry" he muttered.

I sighed. Why did he have to stop? Well, I wasn't done. I tightened my arms around his neck and took advantage of my strength. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately – my tongue making its way into his mouth and breathing in his mouth-watering scent.

His response was what surprised me the most. He kissed me back with as much passion as me and gently pushed led me to the bed.

**A/N: Gasp! I know! The cliffies are back :) anyways, I've been thinking about this A LOT.**

**Do you guys want bella and Edward to have sex? Wow right to the point**

**I think it might be a little out of character for Edward but I could fix it. Do you guys want a lemon? Whitlock-hale is ready to write it. yes, keep in mind that if you guys want a lemon, I won't be the one writing it, it'll be whitlock-hale. I'm only 14 and absolutely inexperienced in that area. :)**

**Please review. I hope you guys liked this one! Pretty please im begging you to review :) if you review, you get Edward for your birthday **


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked Alice's POV and thanks for sharing your opinions:) Super short author's note today. **

**I do NOT own twilight or any of the twilight characters**

**O wait. Almost forgot. singsongvoice happy birthday to youuuuu, happy birthday to youuuuuu, happy birthday dear bearhug946, happy birthday to youuuuuuuu yeah HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Did you enjoy Edward? What'd you guys do? Wait, never mind, I don't want know shakes head **

**Oh and Fanpire-xox? Hahaha yes. He'll be there. **

**Teanna? Wow. I'm slow. It took me forever to figure out why you told me when your birthday was! Haha. IMPORTANT: Edward Cullen is taken on January 28 :)**

**Yaaay Amanda's back! Go read her story after mine – Another Love Triangle. It's **_**amazing!**_** Like, Edward-amazing. I know! **

**Oh and go read The Puppet Master! It's sooo good! It's the reason I took so long to update. Sorry about that. Just couldn't stop reading. **

_His response was what surprised me the most. He kissed me back with as much passion as me and gently led me to the bed. _

**&**

Our mouths were moving perfectly synchronized against each other – occupying _all_ of my attention. Being a vampire though, I did notice when the back of my legs touched the end of the soft bed. Edward gently pushed – no, placed – me on the bed without breaking our kiss. I felt the soft satin red covers of the bed Alice knew we would need. A voice in my head told me I was ahead of myself, we weren't doing anything. I told it to shut up.

Then, Edward's lips were at my ear. "I love you" he whispered, sending chills down my back.

Our kiss which until was soft and romantic turned lustful and urgent. I needed him _now_. I wanted him to make me forget the awful things Ian did. I wanted him to make me forget my own name.

Apparently, Edward got the message. He deepened the kiss and then moved on to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and all I could think about was Edward – correction, I couldn't even think anymore. I groaned as Edward placed his long warm hands on my thighs and started going up. Did I mention Edward likes to tease? He moved his hands on my thighs painfully slow.

I noticed how he too seemed to forget about everything else. I took advantage and flipped him over – straddling him. It was not fair to tease. You'd think he'd gotten the message; I didn't like him teasing me and I could tease him just as well.

I took his mouth with mine while my hands were busy undoing the top buttons of his shirt. I opened my closed eyes and his eyes held mine, seeming to read how much I loved him- I didn't look away.

"I love you, too." I whispered. I meant it – I meant those three words more than I meant anything else. We kept looking into each other's eyes and then I saw his smoldering black-with-lust eyes gaze from my eyes, down to linger on my lips and then finally back into my eyes.

I could hear both of our breaths becoming uneven and ragged. His eyes closed as I pressed myself against him – my breath caressing the sensitive skin on his neck. I suppressed a smile as he involuntarily shivered. I was glad to know that I was the only one who could do this to him. I was the only person who could make him shiver with the slightest touch.

My small hands – compared to his – moved slowly to his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt and I let them drift to the exposed skin of his collar and neck.

My lips brushed his but not quite kissing them. He lost his patience and rolled me over again. I grinned mischievously knowing my plan had worked. Maybe his control would slip…

He rested his hands on each side of my head and slowly leaned forward as if he were torturing me. This had turned into a teasing game. Gr. As much as I liked the small caresses and kisses – I wanted more. Great, now I was starting to sound spoiled.

His mouth was suddenly by my ear and I shivered as he let his breath wash over my ear. As if continuing the torture- he skimmed his nose down the line of my jaw and I involuntarily leaned my head back and sighed. Did he know what he did to me?

His lips returned to my ear and I heard him murmur my name. I meant to say _Edward_ but it came out as _Uuuh_.

As he chuckled, he pressed his lips against mine – instantly turning serious. The kisses began to get rougher as he began playing with the top button of my shirt.

"Bella" he moaned as I sucked on his neck.

I decided to just tell him how I felt. "I need you, Edward" I placed a trail of kisses down his chest. My back arched and I pressed my body into his. His arms snaked around my small waist and pulled me closer.

My breathing was close to hyperventilating as I reached for the waistband of his jeans.

And then he was gone.

I sighed – frustrated.

"Edward?" I talked in a normal voice – knowing whispering was useless in a house full of vampires.

He didn't answer. He was standing by the door, obviously trying to control himself. I knew he wanted me – it was just as obvious as me wanting him. But I also knew he was old fashioned.

I stood up and slowly made my way toward him.

"Edward?" my voice was softer than before, trying to comfort him.

All I got in response was a sigh.

"I'm not breakable, you know? I'm not human – you won't hurt me" I whispered

"I know" his voice was barely a whisper. Another sigh. "Back in my day, it wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do before marriage."

I held back a groan. Edward. "That was a long time ago, though." I knew my complaints were in vain. He was not going to give in.

"I'm sorry. I just – this is all new to me. I don't know what to do and I'm feeling things I haven't felt in _so_ long, Bella." He became serious "I'm afraid" he confessed.

"Afraid?" I repeated. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Edward"

"I'm afraid that I might do something wrong…"

"Edward, you have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. You're good at everything" And with that said, I closed the space between us and hugged him.

"I don't know how to be close to you" he whispered against my hair

I placed my head on his chest – listening to his breathing even out. "This is enough" I whispered contently.

**A/N: Gah! Major writers block right there! I have no idea what to do with the next chapter, any suggestions? I hope this chapter was okay! It's still rated T right? Nothing actually happened. **

**I'll try to update this weekend since it took me so long to write this chapter! Thanks SO much for reading this and thanks for all the great reviews! ) they keep me motivated! Hint hint. Nudge nudge. Review?**

OME CHAPTER 20!!


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: I apologize a thousand times. I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! I felt horrible the whole time. I've rewritten this chapter FIVE times. Yes. I'm serious. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK~ and this is all I have to show for it:**

"I don't know how to be close to you" he whispered against my hair

I placed my head on his chest – listening to his breathing even out. "This is enough" I whispered contently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ONE YEAR LATER

"Are you sure she's ready?" I heard Jasper ask to Carlisle

"Yes." He said without hesitating. It made me feel so much better knowing Carlisle had so much trust in me. "She showed great self-control in her first two weeks according to Edward; just imagine how it is now."

Jasper sighed, frustrated. "I can't understand this, I can't bear this" he stormed out of the room.

I didn't feel offended at all since I'd already talked to Edward about it. Jasper couldn't understand why I had such an easy time with being a vampire and controlling my needs. He was frustrated with himself- his weakness as he thought of it. He thought that maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations.

Jasper had pretty much voiced my thoughts out loud. I had been worried all week, wondering if I was ready for this step. All of the Cullens had taken their time adjusting to the vampire life and their vegetarian diet. I felt ready, but I couldn't help but worry. What if I lost control? Having Edward there with me the whole day made me feel better; I knew that if I lost control he'd stop me. But what would it do to the family? Surely, we'd have to move.

It felt like that first day at Forks High all over again. Well, not exactly. I had a new family with me. Even though the Cullens were everything you could ask for in a family, I still missed Renee…and Charlie, too; even though I didn't really get to know him that well.

"Are you nervous?" Edward was suddenly by my side.

I had to clear my throat twice. "Surprisingly…yes"

He took my face in his hands and I looked into his eyes – as always getting lost in them.

"I love you. You _are _ready for this." I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't worried but he stopped me. "I don't have to read your mind to know you're worried."

I sighed. At times like these, I wondered if Edward _could_ read my mind after all.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and his head rested on mine.

At least Edward would be in all my classes. It was amazing the things Carlisle could get the female workers at school to do for him.

"All right you two, break it up" Emmett came into the living room. "It's time to go, school starts in 5 minutes" I raised an eyebrow. Emmett being responsible? Huh. "_And_ it's a 15-minute ride there." He grinned. "Race ya, Eddie?"

I chuckled. I remembered when I used to worry about Edward's driving skills – the 100 miles an hour rides, the fast turns and everything – but after a while, you get used to it. It doesn't even make sense to be scared. It's no faster than running.

"_Boys_" Esme said from the kitchen. "_No _racing"

Emmett sighed "But, _mom_"

"Ah – no buts"

"Fine" he pouted.

"Sorry, Em. Maybe another time" I whispered

"Don't give him any ideas, honey" Esme told me as she walked past me.

We said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle – both of them wishing us good luck on our first day at Denali High School.

Edward and I took his Volvo while Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose took the M3. We definitely weren't going to fit in. I know that the M3 is a fast car, and that's why they have it, but seriously? It's _red_.

Edward held my hand the whole ride there while my stomach was doing frightening little flips. See, unlike the Cullens, I had only been to High School once. I hated being the center of attention, and I had no doubt that everyone was going to pay attention to us. Alice had dressed me up today, not helping at all. She even did my make up! What was this, the prom? No. This was our first day at school. And really, who cares about what they think of us? It's not as if we're trying to impress anybody or meet any cute boys!**  
**

We finally got there with only two minutes to spare. Very few people were still in the parking lot, so we could move a little faster. We went to the main office to get our schedules. Of course, Alice didn't really need it, but we had to keep up appearances.

As soon as we walked into the small warm office, two sets of eyes turned to stare at us.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I knew what he meant. He didn't mean it the normal way. He asked it to make sure I was still in control of my need. The windows weren't open because of the weather outside so it was just us in the room filled with the scent of two humans.

I swallowed. "I'm fine"

"It helps if you don't breathe" Alice said so low it was impossible for the humans to hear.

I did just that.

"You'll be great, Bella" Edward whispered to me.

We had first period English. Unfortunately, in wishes of staying in this town as long as possible, Edward, Alice and I started out as freshmen. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were sophomores.

We walked into the room holding hands of course. The story was just the same as it was last year – we were all siblings, adopted of course. I knew without a doubt that the rumors would spread like wildfire. All the eyes turned to us as we walked in. The boys looked at Edward with fury and envy just as the girls looked at me. And then they would switch- all the girls would look at Edward with dreamy eyes which made me want to do some things that aren't very nice and the boys looked at me causing Edward to almost growl.

The teacher acknowledged us, signed our papers and walked away mumbling something that sounded like "siblings in the same class is never a good thing"

We took the two empty seats in the back row – perfect. I grinned.

"Not that I object but what are you smiling about?" He too had a smile on his face.

"I'm thinking this might not be so bad after all" Of course, we were talking inhumanly fast and low.

The teacher started talking about some non-sense about English literature and how we should all be reading more – I'd already gone through freshmen year so I decided to have a little fun. I carefully ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook.

_**Edward, I'm bored:(**_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile.

He took the piece of paper and wrote something quickly before handing it back to me.

_What would you like to do? We can do anything you want_

I thought about that and I saw an opportunity _way_ too good to ignore. I tried to stop the giggles.

_**Hmmm…anything?**_

I passed it to him before I had a chance to talk myself into erasing it.

_Be serious, Bella._

I giggled at that.

_**Fine. **_

I pouted. Who was I kidding though? Really? If I couldn't seduce him in our bedroom, what were my chances in a classroom full of kids?

_How are you feeling?_

_**Good. **_

_By good, do you mean "not breathing"? _

_**Yup**_

_You're doing great_

And then the bell rang. We gathered our stuff and headed out the door. Nothing especially interesting happened in the classes that followed. Then came lunch.

"So, Edward? You hungry?" I smiled as I reached for an apple.

"Funny" he smiled too.

"Huh." I thought for a second "You never did tell me, what happens if I eat this?"

He grimaced.

"I don't think you want to know, just don't. Trust me."

I put the apple to my mouth and opened my mouth.

"Will it hurt?"

"Bella, don't. Really, it's not very pretty."

I took a bite out of the apple but before I had a chance to chew, Edward held a napkin in front of my face.

"You have to throw it up" he blurted out.

I froze. Ew ew ew. I spit it out into the napkin.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"That is so…gross"

"What's so gross?" a small voice came from behind me.

I spun around shocked that someone was talking to us. Humans tended to avoid us, their subconscious telling them we were dangerous.

**BUM BUM BUM. I'm sooo sorry if you guys don't like this chapter :( I hope you do! You have no idea how long it took me to come up with an idea! **

**Please don't hate me.**

**Review? Please? Just say if you like it or if you totally hate it.**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Short AN. Hope you guys enjoy this :) go read Perfect strangers, starting from scratch and another love triangle! :)**

"_What's so gross?" a small voice came from behind me._

_I was shocked that someone was talking to us. Humans tended to avoid us, their subconscious telling them we were dangerous._

Before I turned around, I rolled my eyes and I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"There's a caterpillar in my apple" I shrugged. I'd always been a bad liar, but I always just assumed that by becoming a vampire I'd get better. I didn't.** (**

"You're not very good at lying, are you?" the small voice said. "You might want to work on that before people know your secret."

I turned around too fast, infuriated. I was about to tell the leave me alone but the words caught in my throat. Something was different. I realized a little too late that it smelled differently. I was already used to the smell of my family – the too sweet smell of us vampires – so it took me a while to notice the new scent that blended with ours.

Standing there, smiling innocently (a little too innocently, if you ask me) was a 5'7" girl. She had long brown wavy hair that ran to the small of her back, her expression was half amused and half curious, she had a sense of style that Alice would be proud of and most importantly she had butterscotch eyes.

Vampire.

She was, of course, beautiful, like all of us, but she was more than that. I had to admit she was one of the most beautiful vampires I'd ever seen. She might even be more beautiful than _Rosalie. _Yeah. Rosalie the incarnation of pure beauty _Rosalie_.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Morgan. Actually, it's just Liz." She smiled. She had a very slight – so slight some might not even notice – British accent. "My family would like to speak with you if that's alright."

It took me an extra second to come up with a response. It was the first time I'd met another vampire other than the Denali and Ian. "Yeah, we'd like to meet them, too" Unlike Edward, and now Liz too, I didn't have that perfect articulation that could only be picked up from earlier centuries. I felt Edward come to stand by me "I'm Bella and this is Edward" I wrapped my arms around his waist a little possessively.

"Pleasure to meet you" She looked at me the whole time and only looked at Edward for half a second. It seemed as if she was making an effort not to stare at him. She hesitated before speaking. "Well, I should go. My family is waiting for me. Will you meet us after school in the parking lot?" she asked as she turned around.

I nodded.

Edward and I waited for her to be out of hearing range.

"That was weird." I said. I looked over to Edward wondering why he was so quiet. He was standing there with the strangest look on his face. It had an edge of frustration and curiosity. I had a feeling of déjà vu. I didn't know why or when but I'd seen that look before.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked concerned. He seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on something. The frustration on his face becoming more and more pronounced. I grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"Edward?" I asked again. While he took his time thinking, my mind quickly went through all the worst case scenarios. What was going on? Was it the new girl? Then the worst things crossed my mind. What if he found her attractive?! My thoughts went into panic mode.

"What are you thinking?!" I yelled-whispered. It suddenly got quiet. I mean extremely quiet – I could drop a needle and _every_ human in the room would be able to hear it. Then, as he snapped out of it, the room filled with voices. But it was different somehow.

It was like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once – not the usual at Denali high. It was just a hum – a buzzing of voices in the background.

_What should I wear to…_

_I wonder who they are…_

…_go home and then do my homework…_

…_so jealous…_

_Why is he acting so weird?_ I heard Alice's voice.

…_feeling like that? Oh god, calm down. I can do this_ Jasper's voice said as a human walked by him too close.

And then I noticed his mouth wasn't moving.

**A/N: Short chapter! But I got it out before my deadline!!! Yay! I decided to update at least once a week from now on! Sorry steph, I'm hyper and I couldn't wait to post it! :) **

**REVIEW? Like it?hate it? blah? Please review??? i didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I used to get :( **

**Sooo review? you get Edward for your birthday!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Brittany, ome your review made me SO happy! Thanks soo much! Okay, sorry ladies I know you guys missed Edward on Monday…cause it was Kakasi's birthday! Edward's went to her house, sang her happy birthday, gave her a kiss (on the cheek, don't get excited!) and just hung out with her! Sound good? Well review and you'll get him for **_**your**_** birthday! Happy Birthday! God I sound like a commercial now~ :) **

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review?**

_And then I noticed his mouth wasn't moving._

I heard a loud gasp and it took me a while to notice it was me. I slipped my hand out of Edward's and then the voices stopped as suddenly as they started. What was _that_? I concentrated on not hyperventilating. I could feel my eyes widening and my mouth turning into a perfect _o_.

Edward turned to look at me concerned. "Bella?"

I could only shake my head in response.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" his voice was full of concern.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in. "Something weird just happened." It sounded meshed together and incoherent.

His eyes widened. "What happened?" I was still in shock. Can vampires go into shock? It felt as if I could. All of the frustration that had been previously painted on his face was washed away by worry.

"I'm not sure" I grimaced.

He waited for me to say something.

"I don't know what happened. I was talking to you – trying to get your attention – and then it got _really_ quiet. Then you snapped out of it, breaking your focus and then my head was filled with these voices. As if everyone was talking at once. I could hear _everyone_. I heard Alice and Jasper." I realized I was now whispering. "Jasper said something so then I turned around to look at Jasper…" I took a deep breath. "…but his mouth wasn't moving. I could still hear him though."

His brows furrowed. "What did you hear?"

I quoted Alice and Jasper perfectly. "_Why is he acting so weird? …feeling like that? Oh god, calm down. I can do this…"_

His golden eyes brightened as he realized something. "Bella? I think you just found your power." He grinned, pulling me into a tight hug – burying his face in my hair.

What did he mean? My power? I always knew there was something wrong with my brain…

"I don't understand" I confessed.

"Bells, that's exactly what _I _heard…." His smile got wider.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to put two and two together.

"…when I was reading people's minds" he added. He sounded so happy.

"Wait, so I can read minds?" My voice was doubtful.

He hesitated.

"I'm not sure" he grimaced. "Why don't you try it?"

I simply stood there for a while – having no clue what to do. Really, how do you read people's minds? Shouldn't it just come to me?

"Uh, Edward? …How?"

"Concentrate on one person… concentrate on me... just try to hear me." I nodded.

I looked directly at him, my eyes narrowing as I put every ounce of my concentration into reading his mind.

Blank. He was either brain dead, thinking of nothing or we were wrong about my powers.

"You're either thinking of nothing or it's not working" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

We both grimaced.

"What were you thinking when you heard all those voices? What were you doing?" he asked after a while. He took my hand and pulled me to an empty table. We sat there with trays of food in front of us, not eating of course.

"I was trying to know what _you_ were thinking. You had such a frustrated look on your mind. I took your hand and…"

Both of our jaws dropped.

"Maybe if…" we both said at the same time.

I nodded. I leaned in toward him and grabbed both of his hands in mine. I tried again to concentrate on reading minds and my head once more was filled with loud, noisy voices. I yanked my hands away.

"It worked?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"It's too much" I whispered. "Too loud"

He understood. "Concentrate on one mind, honey. Try to read Alice's mind – her tone is usually easy to pick up"

I took his hands warily.

…_anytime now, Bella. Oh! There it is! You're doing great, Bells! Sorry, I didn't tell you! I honestly just found out five seconds ago. I knew it wouldn't take you guys a long time to get it!_

I turned around, breaking my connection with Edward to look for Alice. She was suddenly and unexpectedly in front of us, Jasper by her side.

"Congratulations!"

"Wait, Alice! What exactly can I do? I don't quite understand it"

She smiled. "Here, I'll show you."

She took my hands and we were gone.

_We were at our house, everyone in the living room._

"_Bella! We have a big surprise for you!! Alice's excitement was contagious._

"_Yes. We were all part of it; now we know you don't like surprises but we're pretty sure you'll like _this_ one." Esme said, smiling and it looked as if she were about to cry._

"_You ready?" _

_I nodded. _

And then it disappeared. I was back at the high school and Alice was standing in front of with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What is happening to me?" I asked frustrated.

"Silly, Bella. Here's the deal – you can borrow, well not _borrow_, you can _share_ other powers. You just used Edward's and now mine"

"Cool" I said. Alice glared at me for my obvious indifference. I didn't really want a power that bad. I enjoyed just being me.

Suddenly I was extremely excited. "_Really?!" _I pretty much yelled. Why was I acting so weird? Just a moment ago I was me and now….

I turned to look at Jasper.

"Ha ha" I said. "Jazz! That's not fair!"

He chuckled. Over the past year, Jasper and I had grown fairly close but he was shy and more conserved. The total opposite of Alice. I guess opposites really do attract each other.

"Bells, hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair?" He grinned and I suddenly starting laughing uncontrollably. People were staring now.

"Jasper Whitlock" I used his full name to let him now I was serious while trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. "Hale" I added that in case any humans heard. "You know how much I hate it when you do this. You stop this right now! Don't make me come over there!"

"Ooo scary" he snickered.

I got up with one hand over my mouth trying to stop the giggles and smacked his arm strong enough to kill a human. And then in a millisecond I had the best idea. Instead of pulling my hand away, I rested it on his arm.

Alice giggled and Jasper looked at me with wide, frightened eyes.

**Lol any guesses? Grr I wrote a lot of this chapter a couple of days ago and I forgot what Alice's surprise is! Any ideas?? Anywaays I wanted the chapter out today cause I'll be out of town for the next four days. **

**OME THE TWILIGHT MOVIE IS ALMOST OUT!**

**Yay :) **

**Who's going to watch it?**

**(I know, stupid question)**

**So I was thinking….i'm getting spoiled, I know….but I was thinking, how about we try to reach 600? We're at 550…. Please? You have no idea how happy that would make me. I'll give you an idea…I'll be almost as happy as if I could watch the movie tonight, or if Edward appeared in front of me, or if I could meet Stephenie Meyer! Please????? Btw, you don't have to have an FF account to review…just in case you don't know and aren't reviewing because of that! :) **

**In case you haven't noticed, you guys made me addicted to reviews soooo REVIEW!****:)**

**REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Shout out to barbiedoll123 for having an awesome name and reviewing! WE REACHED 600!!!! Crap so I lost my USB thing soo it took me even longer to update. Did you guys see the twilight movie???? I did! I LOVED IT! Okay, so the special effects sucked but it was awesome! And that kiss *sighs* is it suddenly hot in here? I have to admit I liked Kristen in it though she stuttered a lot. But Charlie was great! And of course Edward was amazing. What'd you guys think of it?**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm a week behind in school and I'm desperately trying to catch up.**

**Oh btw you guys should listen to Remembering Sunday by All Time Low and Let It Rock by Kevin something. I don't usually like rap-ish songs but I **** this one.**

"_Ooo scary" he snickered._

_I got up with one hand over my mouth trying to stop the giggles and smacked his arm strong enough to kill a human. And then in a millisecond I had the best idea. Instead of pulling my hand away, I rested it on his arm._

_Alice giggled and Jasper looked at me with wide, frightened eyes._

"Don't you dare!" he said before I concentrated on channeling his powers. We both started laughing uncontrollably as I tried my hardest to inflict the same emotions on him.

I guess I went a little overboard because unexpectedly, the whole room burst out laughing. Every single person, human or not, was laughing so hard, making their stomachs hurt (Jasper and I would know), some were even starting to cry. I finally stopped touching him and the laughs stopped slowly.

I had unintentionally manipulated _everyone's_ emotions.

"Ooops" I whispered only low enough for my family to hear.

"That's an understatement" I heard a voice say. I looked up ahead to see Elizabeth walking in our directions. She smiled and waved at me but I had a feeling that behind that smile you could sense a glare.

I made my hand move and wave back. Jasper shot me a why-are-you-feeling-this-way look but I decide to play dumb. I avoided the question and pretended not to have noticed. Truth be told, I didn't know why I felt this way. She had done nothing wrong, even if we had only talked once.

By now, while I had my internal struggles, Elizabeth (I refused to refer to her as Liz) had reached us.

"What was that?" she said with a patronizing smile.

"Nothing, we're just…experimenting" Jasper answered the question for me.

A small giggle escaped my lips.

"Yeah," she paused. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude but could you guys _try_ to be subtle? People will ask questions. Now, I know you just moved here but this is our home…" She trailed off feeling no need to continue.

"We apologize" Alice's small voice called from behind me.

"I'm sorry, it was really _my_ fault. It won't happen again." I added, now feeling guilty.

Why couldn't I be normal and not cause trouble?

Before I knew it, Jasper grabbed my hand for a quick short second and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him and he signaled with his head to my right.

Before I turned to look, Edward was by my side, his arm automatically taking its place around my waist.

_There is no reason for you to feel this way_ I heard Jasper's voice.

_I love you_ Edward's voice was in my head. I didn't realize until now that I could also hear _his_ thoughts. I smiled and rested my head against him. I felt myself grin as I became aware that I could have a conversation with Edward all day, even if it was mostly one sided. I wondered if there was a way he could read _my_ mind.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was talking animatedly to Alice about a shopping spree. Alice giggled as she finally found someone who loved fashion as much as her. They went on about how many malls they could hit in one day.

"Bella, you should come too!" Alice's voice brought me out of my heaven. I could listen to Edward's voice all day and never get bored.

I smiled sweetly.

"Yea-"

"That's great, Isabella! We'll have so much fun" she smiled a Julia Roberts smiled and nodded. "You should come too, Edward! And Jasper!" It'll be great"

Before they had any chance to respond the bell rang.

We said our goodbyes as Edward, Jasper and I made our way to Biology. We took our seats – Edward and I at one table; Jasper at another one.

I grabbed Edward's hand.

_What are you thinking, Bella?_ He wondered.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I shrugged.

_Hey, Bella? Was Jasper getting…jealousy waves from you at lunch? _

My brows furrowed. Was that what it was? As I thought back on this I knew they were right.

I was jealous.

I avoided a question once again and let go of Edward's hand. He wasn't taking this though. He took my hand once again.  
_I love you and no one else. I love you more than anything else in the world combined. Don't forget that._

I was starting to feel better but then _she_ walked into the room and my without my knowledge, this was the point when my world would start to crash down.

**Bum, bum bum. WE REACHED 600!!!!!!!!! Yay! I'm so happy! Review? Please? Thank you all so much. I'd make this longer but my time's up (I have brothers)**

**Hope you guys liked it and if you review you'll get a preview!**

**Review= preview :) I just have to write it first **

**Before I forget, if you review you can get **_**any**_** of the Cullens. So yeah, bearhug946 has Emmett on October 13****th**** :)**


	25. Chapter 23

**AN. WOW. I am SO stupid. Seriously? I **_**just**_** noticed I spelled my penname wrong when I made it! It says iloveevertyhingtwilight when it should be iloveeverythingtwilight. Wow. Can I get any stupider? **  
**Anywaays thanks so much for reading and reviewing. **  
**I don't own twilight. Just in case you were wondering. **  
**Oh and sorry I didn't send out previews! :( I decided to post the chapter earlier instead, I'm sorry.**  
**Originally I had no idea how this was going to turn out but I kind of do now :) **

_I was starting to feel better but then she walked into the room and my without my knowledge, this was the point when my world would start to crash down. _

I stiffened as Elizabeth walked into our biology room, she waved at Jasper first and then at us. I attempted to smile but I think it looked like a grimace.

Instantly, I was bombarded with thoughts of the students around me.

_Who's the new chick?_

_Whoa- she's hot! Can't wait to-_

_Holy crow, he can hold _my_ hand any day._

_Aw, they make a cute couple._

I looked around to find their object of interest until I realized they were talking about Elizabeth. I was utterly shocked when I saw that one of her hands was occupied; holding someone's hand. My eyes automatically went to the face that belonged to the hand.

It was a man.

He was downright handsome. His brown contacts over his golden eyes formed a special warm kind of brown. He showed utter happiness and joy as he led her towards an empty table. He smiled down at Elizabeth with that look I'd seen many times on Edward's face when he looked at me. I relaxed, knowing my previous feelings toward Elizabeth were unfounded and completely ridiculous.

Edward squeezed my hand and I took it as a sign that he wanted to tell me something. I let his mind in and was pleased to hear his loving, soft voice.

_See? You had nothing to worry about. _

Still, even though I wasn't jealous anymore, I had that gut feeling to not trust her. It wasn't her fault or anything, she had done _nothing_ wrong, but I couldn't help the way I felt about her.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, sighing contently.

I let my mind wonder aimlessly, confused by the way everyone's thoughts revolved around us, Elizabeth and the mystery man. Who was he? Maybe they weren't even together; maybe it was just an act. Jeez, paranoid much?

I took a deep breath.

My previous thoughts were pushed away by a voice in my head.

Edward was humming a song in my head. It was bright and sweet. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there's was something familiar about it.

As the bell rang, I was once again aware of all the other people in the class room. My eyes went to Elizabeth and her "mate". I wondered what his name was and if he was even her mate. Deep down, I was praying that he was. I had never been a jealous person but something about her just screamed _I can steal your boyfriend_.

We were headed off to gym. I groaned quietly.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked.

"Gym" I grimaced.

"Come on, Bells! It'll be fun!" Emmett's deep voice shouted from down the hall way. He ran – at human speed- towards us, with that goofy grin of his face. "You can't be _that_ klutzy! It's one of many fabulous vampire perks!" He pushed me playfully and ran into the boy's locker room.

"Hurry up, Eddie!" he yelled before the door closed.

"You'll be okay going in there by yourself?" Edward asked in a low voice while eyeing the girl's locker room door. He backed me up against the wall, putting each of his hands on either side of me. "Do you need help changing?"

My breathing had become erratic. But I knew Edward too well to know that he wouldn't actually go in there with me.

"Yes" I said in my sexiest voice.

He leaned in closer. "Anything you want"

I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Will you guys stop making out? You're supposed to me siblings?" Emmett's booming voice shouted from the locker room.

I took his hands and started leading him to the girl's locker room.

I could feel the resistance when we were close enough. I turned around to see him smiling crookedly at me.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I know" I said, grinning. "Now go change before I do something not very sibling-appropriate."

He left and I made my way to the locker room. I got out the note that said my locker and combination. I got my gym shorts and shirt and changed. I practically ran out of the locker room – in such a hurry to see Edward. I got to the gym and looked for Edward with no luck. I guess I couldn't blame him though, _no one_ was around. I had changed a little _too_ quickly.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I spun around hoping to see Edward.

No. It wasn't Edward. It wasn't my sweet loving Edward.

I was met with warm brown eyes with a hint of gold.

**A/N: OME I got the next, what 10 chapters planned out! Yay! Ome ome ome! I sat down and wrote it all. **

**Sorry, I was gonna update yesterday but I had to do a newspaper for a history project. **

**So anywaays. REVIEW! Pretty please? One word, one letter, a paragraph, anything? **


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Uber long chapter ladies and gentlemen! **

**Quick before I forget- shout out to ILoveTwilight29 for being AWESOME. Like Seth-awesome. I love you! This is one of her reviews for this chapter: **

" Alright, I know I already commented but when I was checking this morning, I saw that with my comment it was at 698 and now this is 699, so I just thought I'd might as well make it an even 700, I hope you like that"

**How awesome is that? Very. **

**Shout out to Caleb too for reviewing twice!**

**Lol. 2lazee2loginsoHA!HA!HA! you have an awesome name! and lol that was hilarious. "up with the date" haha get it? *nudge nudge* up-date? Lol and someone get her a thesaurus. (even though repetitive people are awesome, example: stephenie meyer.)**

**Oh and you can thank EdwardsCandycane for the long chapter!**

**AMANDA! Where are you??? **

**Thanks to my fabulous beta RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath even though I always forget to send the chapters to her :) I always post them just as soon as I finish them.**

_No. It wasn't Edward. It wasn't my sweet loving Edward._

_I was met with warm brown eyes with a hint of gold._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

I stared at him unsure of what to do at first. We both stood awkwardly waiting for the other one to speak.

Seconds passed.

As I was about to say something, he opened his mouth when I did so I stopped, letting him go first. He paused, too.

I tried to smile at the discomfort. "You first" I said.

He chuckled. It was obvious he was as shy as me.

"Well…this has been sufficiently awkward…" he smiled true genuine smile. "I thought I'd introduce myself" he held out this hand, "My name's Alexander Morgan. Please call me Alex."

I shook his hand. "Bella."

"I believe you've met my mate – Liz."

I let out the breath I'd unconsciously been holding in. The corners of my lips turned upwards. She had a mate, I realized. Relief washed over me. "Yeah"

During our little conversation, I noticed that like his mate, he too had a slight accent. I couldn't quite put my finger on it – Italian?

As if on cue, Elizabeth Morgan walked gracefully out of the locker room toward us. I examined each of her movements carefully. She seemed…happier. More confident, if that was possible. I wonder if it was because I didn't have a ridiculous grudge against her anymore.

"Hi, Bells!" She could see the confusion in my eyes. The only people that ever called me _Bells_ were Emmett, Alice and Charlie. "Oh" she gasped and then grimaced. "Is that okay? I didn't mean to – I heard Emmett called you that so I figured…" she trailed off.

It took me an extra second to answer. "No, that's fine. I don't mind."

"So I see you've met Alex." She grinned. She seemed to have recovered her cheerfulness. "We've been together for centuries." As she looked at him, her eyes grew unbearably soft and loving. He returned her gaze. The moment felt so private and intimate I had the need to look away.

Two strong arms wrapped around me. I sighed.

"Hey, Edward"

"Mmm" He buried his head in my hair. _Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet_, he'd said once. "Hello, love."

"Who's that?" He looked over to Elizabeth and Alex.

"That's Alex." I smiled "He's her mate."

"Aah I see." He chuckled.

Coach Claire came in. "All right everyone. I know it's the first day of school blah blah blah. Pair up; we're playing badminton."

I groaned in unison with half the class.

"Relax" he whispered. "You'll be fine"

"How do you know?" I sighed exasperated.

"Trust me"  
&&&

It turned out Edward was _really_ good at badminton. I, on the other hand, had no clue what I was doing. I guess I didn't get all the fabulous perks of the vampire life; I kept my accident proneness and klutziness instead of getting to be as graceful as Alice.

Edward covered both his position and mine with no problem at all. After I accidently managed to hit him on the head with the ball – or whatever it's called, _and_ whack myself with the racket-thing, he chivalrously offered to take care of my side of the court, too.

It was all fine until Coach Claire noticed I wasn't playing. She walked over to our court, her mouth set into a frown.

"Hale! Unless you're planning on failing gym, I suggest you participate!" She turned to look at Edward. Or rather ogle. A small growl started to form in my chest. "Edward," her voice a thousand times softer, "I trust your intentions are good, but covering for Bella isn't helping anyone."

He nodded; a beautiful smile appeared on his angel face as we both heard her heart ridiculously skip a beat and her breathing speed up. She looked at him – mesmerized. Poor woman couldn't help herself, I cleared my throat.

"Uh, right. Hale, you're up to serve" she was still in a daze.

I shot her a panicked look. I had hit Edward and myself already – that was no problem considering we were nearly indestructible. A human? Not so much.

"I-" an excuse already forming in my head.

"Get!" She motioned with her racket.

I internally groaned, praying I wouldn't hurt anyone.

I threw the ball up in the air and hit it with a miniscule amount of force. I closed my eyes, waiting for the "Ow", "Hey!" or "Watch it!" All I heard was the ball hitting the floor and a frustrated sigh.

I opened my eyes and saw the ball a few feet away – out of the court, I might add. It didn't even reach the net. How pathetic.

The coach took a deep breath. "Bella, I want you to hit it as hard as you can." She spoke slowly, as if talking to a mentally incompetent person. I sighed. I highly doubted she meant that. I tried again, this time putting a _little_ more force into it.

Again, I closed my eyes – an involuntary reaction.

_Thud._

All the chatter around us stopped.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted to open my eyes. There was no "Ow" but I was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure I'd hit someone. Slowly, I peeked through my eyelashes.

In my peripheral vision, Coach Claire stood as still as a statue – wait, as still as a vampire. Her right hand was on the side of her head, her mouth open and her blood was flowing faster.

Crap. At least she wasn't actually bleeding.

"I'm so sorry!" she held up her hand.

I swallowed compulsively. This couldn't be good.

"Maybe," I started.

"Ah" She interrupted.

"you should get some…"

"Ah" she stated to walk away.

"…ice" I finished.

The whole gymnasium was filled with laughter as soon as she was out. "Can't say she wasn't warned" Alex said from across the gym.

"Switch!" a substitute teacher yelled as he walked in.

Everyone switched courts.

Elizabeth and Alex, who were obviously partners, now stood on the opposite side of the court.

"Play nice, Bella!" Alex laughed. I glared at him. "Kidding! Don't worry, Bells, I can't play either. No hand-eye coordination whatsoever." He moved to stand in a back corner, playing with the ball. He tossed it to Elizabeth.

"Guess it's just you and me" Elizabeth whispered. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

Edward being the gentleman that he is didn't retort. He just smiled crookedly.

Minutes passed. The hands on the clock moved uncaringly. No one scored. Thirty minutes went by as I watched the ball go back and forth; neither of them missing a hit.

Two fingertips tapped my shoulder.

I didn't turn around, though.

"Hey, Alex!" I could sense his confusion.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I smelled you" I answered simply.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that we're vampires, I'd be _really_ freaked out. He joked. It took me by surprise the way he casually said vampire.

I didn't know how to respond so I kept my mouth shut.

"So tell me about yourself" he broke the silence.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, suddenly wary. I couldn't just tell the story of my life to someone I barely knew.

"How about a good old game of 20 questions?"

"Hmm, tempting. How about five?"

"All right. I'll take what I can get. How old are you?" he asked.

"Wow. Pretty straight forward." I chuckled. "Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. A little over a year. Hey, you went twice!"

He laughed.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Copycat" he stuck out his tongue like a five-year-old. "eighteen"

"How long have you been eighteen?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Uh... 321 years"

That was…shocking. There was an awkward pause. "Funny; you don't look a day over 300" He cracked a smile.

"Um," he seemed to be looking for a question. "What's your power?"

Should I tell him? Is it _too_ much information? "I can sort of share other vampire's power. I can't explain it right, I could show you though- depends on what your power is. What's your power?"

"I don't have one" he frowned.

"Oh"

"Who created you?" He turned the attention back on me.

"Edward"

"And Edward is your…?"

"Soul mate" _mate_ sounded a little too animalistic.

"What's _his_ power?" he was suddenly curious.

"Uh-uh. I believe your five questions are up and I still have two left." I smiled, hoping he would push it further.

"Go ahead."

I couldn't think of anything brilliant to say so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really? I'm hurt. I must not be interesting at all if that's the best you could come up with." He joked. "red"

"Interesting." It seemed to fit; a vampire's favorite color's red. Blood-red maybe?  
"Is that really the best you can do?"

"No. Where have you lived before?"

"Europe"

"Where in Europe?"  
"I believe your five questions are up" he repeated my previous words to me.

The bell rang before I could ask him again – curiosity getting the better of me.

It was a tie. After forty minutes of badminton, neither of them had scored. The ball hadn't touched the floor once. Alex and I stared dumbfounded like everyone else.

"Well, I'm never watching a boring major league badminton game." I said – taking Edward's hand as soon as he was close enough.

"Yeah – do they even have major league badminton?" Alex snorted.

"Yeah…duh…um everyone knows that" My voice becoming a pitch higher as I attempted to lie.

Alex burst out laughing. "Nice" he said.

I stuck out my tongue. If he could act like a five-year-old then so could I.

"Ha ha ha" Elizabeth 'laughed'. Her laugh sounded just like that, though. Fake. I couldn't quite blame her though. She had no idea what we were talking about and it wasn't actually funny _funny_. It was a we're-bored-funny.

"I guess we should go get the rest of our family, Alex." She said. Alex stood and kissed her.

"Whatever you want" he whispered. "We'll see you later?"

"Later?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, remember? You're meeting the rest of the family" Elizabeth said warmly.

"Oh. Right. See you later then" I waved goodbye and leaned my head on Edward's perfect chest.

I watched them walkway – not really watching them, just looking. But then suddenly, Elizabeth turned her head to look at Alex, giving her this full-of-meaning-look. I wondered what that was about.

I knew in the back of my head – the very back- I knew that I wasn't supposed to use my power so much. For whatever reason. But, uncaringly, I decided to use it. I was already leaning against Edward so all I had to do was concentrate. I looked at Elizabeth – putting every ounce of focus into it.

Blank.

Was I doing this right?

I tried again…and failed.

Taking a deep breath, grabbing on to Edward a little harder and narrowing my eyes didn't help either.

All I got was silence.

Well I knew she wasn't brain-dead. Something must be wrong with me.

"Hey, Edward?" I looked at him – his eyes smoldering. "I think something's wrong with me"

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, love? Are you okay?"

"No, I mean yeah. I just – I don't think my power's working right."

I decided to try again, with a different person. The only one left in the gym was Jessica, a small girl who talked endlessly.

_What is she staring at? She's weird. I don't even know what he sees in her…_

I heard her all right.

"Okay, so if my power _does_ work…then something's wrong with Elizabeth." I thought out loud. "I can't hear her."

He nodded.

"You knew?" I asked in disbelief.

He grimaced. "Yes. I've been trying to read her mind for hours. All I get is silence. It's like trying to read _your_ mind."

"Di d you ask her about it?"

He shook his head. "I figured there was just something wrong with me."

I looked around for Elizabeth. They were gone.

I took Edward's hand and started running out the other door – looking for Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

After a minute I gave up. "Where are they?"

Edward was quiet for a second. "They're outside by the car – Elizabeth's already there, too"

My eyes widened. "Let's go!" I broke out in a run. How badly I wanted to run at vampire speed.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I heard his velvet voice ask.

"What? Oh. I just have a question for Elizabeth."

We reached the parking lot. Sure enough, the rest of the Cullens and the Morgans were there.

I slowed down and finally reached them.

"Hey,"

"Bells, you should know better than to run at school – you know how easily you trip!" Emmett said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Bella?" She smiled sweetly. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Is there a reason why Edward can't read your mind?" I blurted out.

Alex chuckled. "She's pretty straight forward like that. Way to be blunt, Bells."

We all laughed, including Elizabeth and the two other vampires there. I guessed they were her family.

"It's my power" she said in a _isn't it obvious_ tone.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

**Not a real cliffie if you ask me – the next two or three chapters are mostly info with small cliffies but ITS UBER LONG! So review :) anywaays thanks sooo much for reading :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Question:**

**Do you think Elizabeth is good or bad? What about Alex?**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the delay ~ I had issues with this chapter though it's my favorite. I hope you guys like it. Shout out to Bellabriggs and Steph and Amanda and Twilight-is-lovee and LillieCullen. Go on, read the chapter already:**

**Shout out to 2lazee2login and Anonymous :)**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight - and the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for the wonderful linesI sued in this story from the books **

"It's my power" she said in a _isn't it obvious_ tone.

"What!?"

I realized I had been yelling. Some of the kids lingered in the parking lot to find out what was happening. I met their curious eyes and they looked away quickly.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

And that was really distracting.

All I could think about was Edward and how he could make me feel with the slightest of touches.

"Ahem" Jasper cleared his throat. Poor Jasper. I tried to look at it from his perspective. It must be uncomfortable to feel all the lust that we all felt for our respective soul mates.

"Right," I mumbled. I shook my head – as if that would get my mind off Edward…speaking of which; his hand was still on the small of my back…

"Edward?" Jasper shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Jazz" Edward muttered, removing his hand.

This all happened in just a few seconds.

I turned back to Elizabeth.

"What exactly is your power?" I asked.

You might be wondering why this question seems to put me on edge. I knew I already had a power but I always wondered why Edward couldn't read my mind and now Elizabeth comes along saying Edward can't read her mind because it's her power.

I thought I had a reason to freak out.

"I'm a shield" she spoke slowly and suddenly wary.

My brain quickly processed that. I went through every possible meaning in less than a second. I was still confused.

"I'm confused…what is a shield?"

"I'm a mental shield, Bella. My head is private. No one can get to me there. Not Edward, not Aro, not Jane. Mind powers don't work on me."

The beautiful blonde boy, an older one that was standing next to Elizabeth chuckled.

"Shouldn't you know this already?" he snorted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, though I had a clue of where this was going.

"Interesting. Quite powerful, yes. And it seems she's completely unaware of it!" he spoke to Elizabeth. She held up one hand- signaling him to stop talking.

It all started to make sense. I quickly put all the pieces together and realized something.

"I'm a shield, too" I whispered, mostly to myself.

Alice gasped. "A shield?! Bella, that's great!" she squealed.

"You are amazing, Bella." Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

Something was off.

"How did _you_ know?" I asked, turning back to the blonde boy. It came out harsher than I meant it to.

He rolled his eyes and tapped his temple. "Power," he grinned. "I know – or at least have some idea of what people's powers are. I have to say, I'm very impressed. Very few vampires have two powers."

I tilted my head he side. "Thanks? Are you Aro? Is she Jane?" I looked at the girl he had his arms wrapped around. She had long straight red hair and high cheek bones.

That question earned me a snort from Alex.

"That's my brother-in-law, Jason, and his beautiful wife, Natalie."

"Oh. Hi" I waved to them but went back to the conversation with Alex. "Who are Aro and Jane?"  
No one dared to breathe. I could sense the air fill with tension. Edward – who was standing beside me – stiffened. Not even Emmett said something.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel self conscious.

Natalie was the first one to break the silence.

"Is she a newborn?" she asked my family as if I weren't standing right in front of her.

"You know, newborns can still hear" I muttered.

"Oh. That explains why she doesn't know…" she trailed off.

"What don't I know?" My anger increasing. I felt Jasper's attempt to calm me but I waved it off.

"Aro and Jane are part of the Volturi." Edward explained, hesitating whether he should tell me or not. His voice had grown serious.

"What is a _Volturi_?" I asked.

"The Volturi are a very old, powerful family. Of vampires" His eyes were distant as if he were remembering them. "They are the 'royal family' of our world, you could say." He struggled to keep his tone light.

It still didn't make sense.

"Why did you guys tense?" I looked around. No one seemed to want to answer that.

"You don't irritate the Volturi" Rose's voice seemed to shake a bit. That was the first time I'd seen her so _vulnerable_.

"Not unless you want to die" Jasper said.

"…or whatever it is we do" Edward muttered.

I thought about that and shuddered.

"So you've met them before?" I asked Elizabeth. A shudder seemed to go through her as well. She nodded.

"We all have" said Emmett. It was strange to hear him talk so serious. Emmett was _never_ serious.

"What do Aro and Jane do?" I asked, hesitating. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Aro's power is like mine," Edward said. "With just one touch, he has access to everything you've ever heard, thought, said, felt…" he paused. "Jane's is more…powerful in a way. She has the power to hurt you. Not physically, she only makes you think you're hurting. It is the most excruciating kind of pain" he grimaced.

Everyone was silent after that.

"We should probably get going…" Alice said, taking a step towards Rosalie's BMW.

"Yes, us too. It was nice meeting you, Alice." Natalie said. "Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett" she acknowledged us, half nodding.

"We should do this again – maybe meet the rest of the family?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

I nodded.

_See? You had nothing to worry about! She's perfectly nice!_ I thought to myself.

We said our goodbyes. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett made their way to Rose's car while Edward and I got into the Volvo.

It was a quiet ride home and I was thankful for that. It gave me time to digest everything that happened today. It was one hell of a day. I had discovered I had two powers and met another vampire family- a lot more overwhelming than it sounds.

Edward pulled into the driver and was opening my door before I had time to gather my stuff. I smiled appreciatively and kissed him.

"I should do this more often" he whispered against my lips.

Jus then, the BMW came into view and our siblings quickly made their way out.

"Ew you two! Get a room!" Emmett said.

'Oh, they will" Alice's voice was so low that I wasn't sure if I'd head it right.

I suddenly felt as if I were forgetting something.

Edward groaned suddenly, tapped his temple and took my hand. I listened to his thoughts. _I told them not do this. I'm sorry, love._

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He didn't say or think anything; he just took my hand and led me inside. Then Alice skipped by us telling us to hurry.

We walked hand in hand into the living room to find that everyone was waiting for us there.

"Bella! We have a big surprise for you!" Alice's beaming smile was contagious.

Oh crap. No wonder this seemed so familiar. I had forgotten about the vision this morning.

"Yes, we're all part of-" Esme was cut off by Alice.

"Sorry, mom. It's just that, Bella has already seen the vision in my head so I think we change it a bit." She smiled.

"What!? _Alice!" _I complained.

"Oh, stop your whining! Come with us. First, you have to go through a makeover" She took my hand and rushed me upstairs before I could protest.

"What is it, you guys?" Alice simply shook her head.  
"Rose? Rosie? Please tell me." I begged.

"Sorry, Bella. Alice will kill me if I tell you that Edward-"

"ROSE!" Alice screamed. "Shh. You promised." She pouted.

"See?" Rosalie told me.

And then the torture started.

58 minutes, or 3480 seconds later they were done. Of course, it would have taken hours to do but they must have been in a hurry since they used their vampire speed.

I had tried to stop them but I knew it was useless. No amount of screaming, kicking or threatening would stop them from messing up my hair and doing my makeup. I sighed.

I turned for the mirror but Alice stepped in front of it – blocking my view.

"No way. We have to dress you first!" She giggled as she led me to my closet.

"I'm perfectly able to dress myself, Al." I muttered, though I was curious now. Maybe I would get some kind of clue by what they made me wear.

They picked up a blue knee-length dress I didn't even know I owned. I had to admit, it was beautiful. And it was blue. Ever since Edward had once mentioned the color blue "looks lovely" on me (his words not mine), Alice had made sure I would "look lovely".

They got done and pushed me towards the stairs. They hadn't even let me look in the mirror!

I was about to groan but then I saw him.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his back to me, in a tux. I hadn't had the chance to see him in a tux before. He was beautiful. His pale white skin against the black was breathtaking.

He noticed my presence and turned around, my favorite crooked smile on his perfect face. The smile faded slowly, though. His eyes widened as he looked at me and I was sure I would be blushing if I could.

"You look breathtaking, love." He said as I started to walk down the stairs to him.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. When I started to get too into the kiss, he pulled away slowly.

"I love you" he said.

"I know" I grinned. "I love you, too." I whispered.

He took my hand and led me to a black car I didn't recognize.

"Where's the Volvo?" I asked.

"It's in the garage. We're taking this one tonight." He smiled excitedly. "It's my special occasion car."

Tonight was special. I could feel it. Or maybe it was because Edward's taking his special car, wearing a tux and I'm wearing a dress.

What could it be?

Before we could get in and drive away, Emmett walked by. "Do you even have it with you?" He raised an eyebrow. Edward gave him a panicked look and patted the right hand pocket. "Oh, and try not to trip." He laughed loudly.

Oh. My. Gosh. Was he going to…? I concentrated on keeping my breathing normal. Edward opened the door for me and I got in.

Neither of us said anything as he drove away.

He drove into a secluded part of the town. It was a park. Around the perimeter of it, it had reserved signs. It was like the yellow police tape that told people to stay out; it was white with balloons and lights. There were lights everywhere.I felt like Hilary Duff in a Cinderella Story out at the dance - except Edward was ten thousand times better than Chad Michael Murray.

He took my hand and led me down a path.

"This is nice" I said softly.

He smiled. "I do all this and all I get is "it's nice"? "He chuckled.

"You're right" I took his face in my hands and kissed it, putting all my love into that kiss. He kissed me back, pulling me closer to him. I relished the way his skin felt against mine. I pulled back half an inch. "Thank you" I whispered.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella" he smiled sincerely.

"I love you" I leaned into him as we continued to walk down the path.

"I know" He winked and kissed the top of my head.

In less than a second, it came into view.

It was a white gazebo, decorated with a thousand freesias and lights. It was perfect. I felt like I was in Stars Hollow, in my own episode of Gilmore Girls.

He squeezed my hand.

"I love it" I said looking up at him.

"Would you like to dance?"

My eyes widened.

"It's all in the leading" he assured me.

He started twirling me and "dancing" with me. When that didn't work out, he slipped his feet beneath my own.

"I feel like a five year old" I laughed freely.

"Hmm, you don't look five." He said in a low, husky voice.

I looked down, flattered but embarrassed.

Music started playing in the background.

I recognized it from somewhere, it was an oldie and I couldn't remember the name.

He sang to me in my ear. "_With each word, your tenderness grows. Tearing my fear apart…and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart…lovely…"_ He twirled us and dance gracefully as the song continued.

He slowed us down as the song ended beautifully. "_Just the way you look….tonight_"

He let me stand on my own, taking my hands safely in his. "I love you, Bella; more than my own life. I love every single thing about you."

Then he got down.

On one knee.

Can vampires go into shock?

He reached into his right hand pocket and pulled out a small black satin box and opened it. "Isabella Marie Cullen," he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "I promise to love you and cherish you every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

**AWWWWWW**

**Will she say yes? Will she say no and break his heart? BUM BUM BUM **

**I hope that my long chapter will be rewarded….hint hint? Review please? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pretty please. And you get your favorite Twilight boy for a day. Can we reach 35 reviews? Please? I'll update as soon as we reach that number :) or next Monday. **

**Oh and the song is The Way You Look Tonight. **


	28. Chapter 26

_Can vampires go into shock?_

_He reached into his right hand pocket and pulled out a small black satin box and opened it. "Isabella Marie Cullen," he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "I promise to love you and cherish you every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

"No" I chocked out.

His beautiful smile faded into a straight line. His eyes, which had been practically glowing, turned dark and sad. It broke my heart to see him this way.

He stood up, his eyes hardened and his face was blank.

"Goodbye, Isabella.

**A/N: haha JUST KIDDING.I know I'm gonna get killed and flamed for this little stunt but I couldn't help myself:) Kate, that was for you :)**

**Shout out to mgrowe1 for being awesome! HAHA And RaCullen, I hope you had fun with the three of them ;)**

**ILoveTwilight29 haha yes, it counts :) **

**TjPCFreak – your review had me cracking up. I loved it!**

**Edwardsnewbella, btw love your name, did you remember??**

**Twilight-is-lovee, that's what Logan did! Isn't that mean? I still think he was a jerk. Anyone agree with me?? (We're talking about Gilmore Girls when Rory said no to Logan)**

**Here's the real thing:**

**Oh and btw, there are lines from Eclipse in here. I went back and reread chapter 20: compromise. *sighs***

**Gr. Okay, everyone makes mistakes. I messed up. **

**IMPORTANT: EVERYONE IS A SENIOR. That includes Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Elizabeth, Alex, Natalie and Jason. **

**Sorry for messing up but unless you're against Edward and Bella getting married, you'll be fine:)**

_Can vampires go into shock?_

_He reached into his right hand pocket and pulled out a small black satin box and opened it. "Isabella Marie Cullen," he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "I promise to love you and cherish you every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

"Yes" I whispered. It was all I could manage to get out. It was all that he needed. He got up and kissed me; the love we both felt flowed freely between us. He pulled back taking my hand and putting the ring on my ring finger.

The ring, like Edward, was beautiful. "It belonged to my mother." He said to me. The band was gold – delicate and narrow, while the face was a long oval with glittering round stones. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Ii suppose it's a little outdated," he said apologetically.

"It's so _pretty_." I whispered. That just made him glow even more.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Edward" I smiled. His angel's face lit up.

We stayed quiet in each other's arm, looking at the ring that would make our relationship even more official.

I groaned at a thought.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Alice." He understood what I meant; Alice was sure to want to do the wedding. I didn't even want to think about that. I wanted something small and private.

Then I thought more about it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he whispered lovingly.

"I'm not 18 yet," My breathing becoming erratic.

"Relax, Bella" He whispered, pulling me against his chest. "Your birthday's coming up. You'll be 18 soon."

"But what will we do? Will we wait until we're out of high school? Will we drop out? What-"

"No one has to know, it can be a family thing. I don't need any fanfare. It doesn't have to be a big production. We can go to Vegas if you'd like and we can stay in school if you want."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay," I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I love you" He reminded me.

"I love you, too." I turned my head so I could kiss him sweetly on the neck.

We headed home after a while. It was no surprise to see Alice waiting on the porch, jumping up and down as if her life depended on it.

"BELLA! I am _so_ happy for you guys!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

She took my hand and led me to her room.

"_Alice_" Edward groaned.

"Oh, just let me talk to her!" She muttered as she closed the door.

She stared at me with pleading eyes, her lips trembling at the corners. It was heart-breaking.

"Please, please, please, Bella let me do your wedding." She whispered.

"Alice! I groaned, walking over to the window. "Don't do this to me!"

"Don't you love me, Bella?" There was that heart-breaking expression again.

I sighed. "Of course I do.

"I'll owe you!" She pleaded.

"That is so unfair" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Is that a yes?" She started bouncing in place.

"I will never forgive you for this, Alice"

She clapped her hands together and started skipping around.

"That is _not_ a yes!"

"It will be" She smiled wickedly.

I groaned as she left the room. I heard two sets of footsteps coming my way. I expected one of them to be Edward but he wasn't coming.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett came over to hug me first, his big strong arms wrapping themselves around my tiny frame.

"I. can't. Breathe." I said as the last breath of oxygen left my body.

Emmett laughed, his chest moving up and down – making me move with him. "It's not like you need to"

"Oh, put her down, Em." Jasper's voice came from behind me. "Alice will kill you if you damage the bride-to-be."

Emmett put me down and ruffled my head.

"You know" I stated the obvious.

"I think everyone within hearing range of Alice knows" Jasper chuckled.

"So when is our little Eddie getting married?" I heard a growl coming from the kitchen as Emmett finished that question. Edward never liked his nickname. I thought it was cute.

"_Eddie_ and I haven't set a date yet." I said, emphasizing Edward's nickname.

"Really? Alice will take care of that. _Eddie_ sure took a long time to ask you to marry him, don't you think?" Jasper played along with us. We could practically hear Edward fuming over his overused nickname.

"It's about time somebody scored around here," Emmett said loudly. "Don't how _Eddie_ can keep his hands off you. I know Rose and I-"

"That's _it_" Edward said as he made his way toward us.

"I'm scared! _Eddie_ looks scary!" Emmett mimicked the voice of a little girl and jumped into my arms.

Jasper laughed. "That rhymes!" Emmett yelled satisfied.

Of course, once Edward came into the room, the mocking stopped and Emmett actually looked scared.

"Emmy? If I were you…I'd run." I whispered.

Edward came over and kissed me, "You're the only one who can call me Eddie. I'll be back before you know it, love. Miss you already, Bella." He smiled and lunged at Emmett.

Emmett wasn't stupid, though. He quickly moved out of the way and ran for his life.

They chased endlessly around the house until they both gave up. It wasn't typical of Edward, so I was a little shocked and suspicious when he called a truce. Then we heard a loud sound, the sound of boulders crashing.

"Rose!? What'd you do that for?"

She chuckled, "You're welcome, _Eddie_!" I giggled.

The next week at school went without a hitch. Everything was normal and I began to warm up to Elizabeth and her family. I found that I actually really liked her. She was nice and her family sat with us at lunch. We had become close friends and she and Alex came over to our house. Alice and Rose like Elizabeth, too. Alice would love just about anyone who liked to shop. But it surprised me when Rose immediately warmed up to her. It had taken _me_ longer to be close to Rosalie. Alex and I too became close friends. We hung out and he even taught me how to ride a bike. I was cautious at first, unsure of what Edward's reaction would be. He didn't seem to be jealous at all.

Edward and I were at our best. We were deep in love, recently engaged and nothing could go wrong.

We had decided to have a September wedding – a week after my birthday. If this were any other case, some might say it felt rushed. It didn't. It felt just right. I couldn't wait to be married – Gah! A year ago I would have been terrified. Renee and Charlie were exhibit A against a marriage. It showed me that marriage doesn't always work. And I believed in that…until Edward came along. I didn't have one doubt in my mind that we were meant to be together.

Alice was too busy to do anything else _but_ plan the wedding. She kept looking into the future to see if everything she planned would go perfectly. That was the only future she concentrated. This is why it took us by surprise when we heard a knock on the door.

They stood together. The male in the middle was a tall, dark-haired man- clearly the leader. His skin was olive toned and his hair was a glossy black. He was of medium build – nothing next to Emmett. The woman on his right was beautiful – all I could focus on was that her hair was a startling shade of red, her posture distinctly feline. She was holding someone's hand. The man on the left, I realized. He had light brown hair and surprisingly, his features were nondescript.

However, they were different. Instead of the golden eyes I expected to see, I was met with curious dark burgundy eyes.

**BUM BUM BUMSorry had to move along the plot! :) haha any guesses on who they are??? Come on, you guys know! **

**Okay, I will update when we reach 38 reviews??? Please?? BTW I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS:) that means you don't have to have an FF account to review :) Hope you guys liked it, if you have any suggestions, tell me:)**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Shout out to my wonderful beta: RUTryingto IrritateMeToDeath aka Steph! I love her story, it's sooo good, go read it :) anwaays enjoy:**

**sorry i had to take off the chapter during the first few minutes :S messed up on something and amanda was nice enough to point it out. ;)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sadly.**

_However, they were different. Instead of the golden eyes I expected to see, I was met with curious dark burgundy eyes. _

Carlisle – as head of the family – had been the one to open the door. He looked as shocked as we were.

Edward's jaw seemed to clench and unclench – something he did when he was mad. Every once in a while he would turn slightly toward Alice.

"Hello," The man in the middle started, "I am Laurent. There are James and Victoria," He motioned to the other vampires.

The red haired woman – Victoria – smiled.

"We haven't come across other vampires in so long," Her voice was soft and high; and I knew instantly that she could me menacing if she wanted to. "We thought we'd come and socialize a bit." She winked at Edward.

Ugh! Why was everyone all over my Edward?! I tensed but I kept my emotions in place.

I couldn't seem to be able to keep my eyes off of theirs. The redness of them made me panic – remembering my only experience with a red-eyed vampire.

Carlisle brought me out of my daze when he spoke.

"Of course," He smiled, "My name is Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella." He introduced us all, "Please, come in." He moved aside to let them come in.

We all sat in the living room; the ones doing most of the talking were Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. By their conversation, I gathered that they were nomads, just visiting – never staying in one place.

The rest of their conversation was a blur, only listening when I heard something important or something that confused me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice staring intently at Edward. Every few seconds, Edward would stiffen or he would turn to glare at Alice. They were having a mental conversation.

I took Edward's hand deciding to listen in.

_I didn't see- I couldn't tell, _her inner voice was low and soft. Ashamed.

_Edward, stop_, Jasper's voice was demanding. He could sense the conflicting emotions around him and held Alice in his arms, comforting her. _She feels bad enough as it is! They are harmless._

Edward didn't say anything. I could understand where he was coming from, we didn't know whether these were harmful vampires or not. They were killers and that's all we knew. But, they didn't look harmful, only curious.

_Kitchen. Now._ Jasper said, standing up, pulling Alice along with him.

"Excuse us, we'll be right back," He said to our visitors and the rest of the family.

"Us, too. Please excuse us." I took Edward's hand and we followed Jasper and Alice into the kitchen.

"How many times to I have to apologize?" Alice whispered extremely fast. Even whispering, her voice broke. She buried her face in Jasper's chest. I didn't need Jasper's power to know how utterly guilty she felt.

"How could you not see them?" Edward demanded, glaring at Alice.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything." She sounded _so_ sorry.

"Edward," I put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't like him talking to Alice like this.

"What if they came to attack? What if they were part of the Volturi?" He hissed.

"I don't know"

"Helpful" He retorted.

I wasn't precisely sure but I thought I heard a sob coming from Alice.

"Enough, Edward!" I whispered-yelled and made him look at me.

His teeth slowly unclenched and he exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Please forgive me. That was uncalled-for."

She nodded. "I understand. And don't worry - I can see them leaving soon." She was still shaken up.

He nodded, looking sorry. "I really am sorry, Al" He looked down.

"Oh, Edward. It's okay. Really." She hugged him.

Jasper and Alice headed back to the living room. I was about to do the same when Edward grabbed me by the waist.

He leaned down; I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered, "Where do _you_ think you're going?"

His slipped his hand into mine and led me upstairs to our room.

Mentally exhausted, I let myself fall onto the bed. I noticed he was sitting way on the edge of the bed so I sat, too. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with hi thumb and forefinger. I took his hand and began to draw random patterns on it.

I looked up at Edward, his beautiful eyes staring into mine, and I felt myself relax.

"What?" He whispered.

He moved closer and reached out; his long delicate fingers tracing the outline of my lips, hid golden eyes smoldering. His face now inches from mine.

I smiled, "Nothing. I just love you, Edward" He smiled, too, my favorite crooked smile.

His fingers slid into my hair and he gently pulled me even closer to him. Slowly, I closed my eyes, letting his lips press against mine, reaching up to feel the smooth, flawless skin of his cheek.

Without breaking the kiss, I let my back rest against the bed and pulled him down with me so that he'd be on top of me. I breathed in his honey-lilac-and-sun scent. It was intoxicating – in a good way.

I took him off guard and his weight was on me. He recovered quickly and held himself up by his elbows so I wouldn't be squished. I protested, liking the way he felt on top of me. I felt utterly safe and content. As if by feeling every part of him made me sure he wouldn't disappear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him a lot more passionate this time. I untangled my arms and my hands slid down to the collar of his shirt. I slowly started to undo the buttons before he took my hands in his and held them above my head.

"Bella…" He whispered – I could feel his self control crumbling to the ground.

I took advantage of his hesitation.

I pressed my lips against his; waiting for him to stop us before we crossed the invisible physical boundary he had created.

He didn't.

In this kiss, there was an edge of desperation and urgency. His lips then moved to my neck as I tried to breathe again. One of his hands now cupped my face and the other held me to him. I used my now-free hands to undo the buttons of his shirt; my fingers exploring his chiseled chest. He took in a sharp breath as I continued my exploration down his chest. I used all my force to push him so I flipped us over.

His hands were in my hair now, his lips moving softly and synchronized against mine.

I moaned into his mouth as I straddled him.

Then he broke away, though my lips never left his skin. I moved my lips and kissed every part of him. His neck, his chest…

"Bella…we can't." His voice was husky.

"Says who?" I pressed my lips against him, trying to persuade him. I thought it was working when a groan escaped his beautiful lips.

My hips bucked against his, desperate for some kind of friction.

He rolled us over so he could take control. "Bella, we can't." He repeated. There was more authority in his voice this time. To my dismay, he rolled over so we were barely touching.

I sighed. "How will I be able to wait until the wedding?" I whispered, out of breath.

His breathing, too, was uneven. "I have no idea." He took my hand. "Look on the bright side – it's only a month away." He smiled and kissed my ring.

Meanwhile, the conversation downstairs kept going. I hid my face in embarrassment – they probably heard everything.

"…come from?" Carlisle was asking.

"We just left Forks, Washington. Nice town, you can go out during the day."

My head snapped up. They had been in Forks. Forks. The town in which my father still lived in.

I ran downstairs with Edward following close behind.

"Yeah, we stayed a while there." James chimed in. "Only, it reeks"

I wasn't the only one who looked confused.

"The whole place smells horrible. It made hunting there impossible." I relaxed, knowing they hadn't killed anyone. Victoria went on. "It seemed the longer we stayed, the worse it got. At the beginning it was barely noticeable but then it became more potent." She made a face.

I didn't think much of it until Edward froze.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"There's only one thing that smells this bad to a vampire." He said quietly.

"The werewolves." Carlisle whispered.

***Gasp**Gasp**Gasp**Gasp* *Dies* haha I got a review like that once – shout out to tjPCfreak :)**

**Love it? Hate it? Blah? Please review??? merry Christmas/Hanukah/ whatever holiday you celebrate! Happy Holidays!**

**And happy early birthday to Twilight-is-lovee:) Go read her story and review! *singsongvoice* happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Pooja, happy birthday to *deep breath* youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **

**Lol **

**Shout out to Amanda! Go read her story and show her your support cause she's awesome. It's ****Another Love Triangle**

**Anyways, please review??? Oh and tell me whether that was too "rated M" for this story :)**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**It's all I want for Christmas :D *pouts* please?**

**Can we reach40? Please? I update early this time…**


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Helloo there:) You'll notice my A/Ns will be different from now on *grins wickedly***

**Hope all of you had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzza, or the holiday you celebrate. Happy Holidays! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Haha thank you guys SO much for reading this story. Thank you for reviewing, but that's not everything, thank you for **_**reading**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? *snorts* ha, I wish. **

"_The werewolves" Carlisle whispered._

I was the only one in the room who wasn't a statue of horror.

The nomads hadn't stayed a second longer after Alice had told them to leave. Something in her expression made them become aware of the fact that something was utterly wrong.

My eyebrows knit together. "Werewolves?" I asked skeptically.

_Werewolves? Are you _kidding_ me?! What kind of world it this? _I thought to myself, _Okay, I am a _vampire_ who just found out there are _werewolves_ running around- what, are fairies and witches real, too?! _

It took me an extra second to pull myself together.

"This cannot be happening," I muttered to myself. Of course, it was silly to expect that nobody would hear me.

Edward was by my side in no time – his glorious face inches from mine, his dark golden eyes piercing.

"Yes. Werewolves." That was all he said but his upper lip curved slightly back over his teeth.

"You mean like big hairy half-men creatures?" I asked, trying to blow this off as no big deal.

"I'm afraid not." Everyone else in the room was quiet, watching. I could see their expressions, though. Esme's motherly face was worried, Rosalie was disgusted, Emmett...looked excited, Alice was upset, Jasper was calculating and Carlisle was anxious.

I sighed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry," I grimaced, biting my lip. "I don't understand – why is it such a big deal? Werewolves? Aren't we sort of indestructible?" I asked warily – fearing the answer.

No one dared to breathe.

I chuckled nervously. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

No one laughed.

Jasper was the one who finally answered. "Bella, there are two thing that can destroy one of our kind," This was not good. I didn't like where this was going. "Another vampire and…a werewolf." He stopped, scrutinizing my reacting like everyone else in the room.

I gulped. "Go on."

"You have to tear us to shreds and burn the pieces. Vampires and werewolves are the only creatures strong enough to do that. It seems that werewolves – their teeth – are made for this. They are strong and they are fast." He spoke slowly.

Emmett guffawed. "So are we." He muttered.

Too-much-information-alert. It took me a while to form a coherent question.

"Are they everywhere?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher.

Edward shook his head. "They're only in La Push." Edward's velvety voice reached my ears.

I thought back to my past. La Push was the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. When I used to visit Charlie every summer, he would always take me there to visit his friend Billy. That's where I met Jacob. Jacob was the kid I hung out with every summer. He was two years younger than me but it never stopped us from being friends. Best friends, some might say. When I first thought about moving to Forks, I always thought I'd visit Jake. I probably would have if I hadn't – you know – turned into a vampire.

Not that I regretted my transformation.

"We ran into them a long time ago." Carlisle told me. "After a few decades, we thought they were gone for good. But last year, we could smell them again. Barely, so we thought it was just one werewolf."

"Some of the Quileute people turn into wolves." Edward continued. "As Carlisle said, we met the werewolves quite some time ago. We also made a treaty with them. We wouldn't go on their land as long as they didn't expose us. Once the treaty is broke, the truce is over. We also can't-" He stopped abruptly. His eyes flickered to Carlisle uneasily.

"Edward. What. Have. You. _Done_!?" Rosalie hissed.

"We also can't what?" I urged. No response, I repeated my question.

"We can't bite any humans. Ugh! Look at what you've done, Edward!" She pointed at me. The venom in her voice was obvious. "The treaty was quite specific, in case you don't remember! If anyone of us _bites_ a human, it's over! It's _over_, Edward!" She growled.

I stepped in front of her, blocking Edward from her vision. "Do not talk to him like that. Ever." Instinctively, I pulled back my lips into what I'm sure looked like a horrendous grimace and let loose a feral snarl. She looked taken aback, surprised and…scared?

She let out an irritated _ugh_ and stalked out the front door. Emmett stood there unsure of what to do.

"You might want to go after her." Alice whispered trying to be helpful.

Emmett nodded and ran after his wife.

Edward fell to his knees. He hadn't moved an inch since Rosalie's hurtful outburst. I rushed over to him. I took his smooth face gently in my hands. "Do not listen to her. You know Rosalie. She didn't mean it."

He didn't acknowledge anything.

"Really, Edward," Alice added, her high voice soothing. "She's just thinking of herself, like always." She paused, her eyes lightly unfocused. "And if it makes you feel any better, she'll apologize soon enough."

He didn't respond. Okay, he had gone into shock.

"I'm sorry," That was all he kept saying, adding in a _,Carlisle_ at the end of that sentence every now and then.

"There's nothing to forgive. Son, everyone makes mistakes. No one is hurt." Carlisle patted his shoulder, "Even the best of us fall off the wagon."

Esme - who up at this point had pulled Edward on to her lap like a little boy, her motherly face all scrunched up with worry and love, whispering soothing words to Edward – slowly got up and left with Carlisle.

Eventually, Alice and Jasper excused themselves and headed upstairs.

Edward now sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. It broke my heart to see him this vulnerable. He had turned into a sad sculpture – no movements, no sounds.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Silence.

"Edward, please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" He whispered, detached. He was wallowing.

"Just talk to me, Edward. It's okay. Everything will be okay." I crawled to his side, sitting in the same position as him.

"I'm a failure." He sobbed after a couple of seconds.

"No. Don't ever say that. You are _not_ a failure."

"Bella, I can't just pretend I didn't break the treaty and possibly put my family in danger, put _you_ in danger!" His voice was breaking. My arms encircled his waist and I leaned my head on his.

"Edward, it's been over a year. They don't even care that you-" I could see he was about to object, "Or they don't even know. Plus, if they were coming, Alice would be able to see them." I said smugly, proud of the explanation I came up with. 

He couldn't argue with that.

"Let's talk about something less… grim." I suggested, trying to distract him. I could think of another way to distract him…

He sighed. "Like what, love?" He said, obviously distracted for now.

"I don't know" I let the _o_ drag out longer so it sounded like knoooooow. "Enlighten me" I grinned while playing with a lock of his bronze hair.

"Hmmm" he paused, thinking of something trivial to say. "Alright, I got something," He grinned excitedly, amused at whatever he had come up with. "2,145,660 seconds until you are officially and legally mine." One side of his mouth pulled into my favorite crooked smile.

"And I can't wait," I whispered passionately, twisting my tiny fingers in his tousled hair, pulling him a bit closer.

His lips were unbearably close and they were all I could think about.

Surprisingly, _he_ was the one who pulled my face to his, a low moan in his throat. As abruptly as it started, the kiss ended - too soon for my liking.

"Sorry," he whispered. "This is definitely not helping my self control." He whispered huskily.

He started to get up. Unthinkingly, I grabbed his shirt. Again, the closeness was unbearable. The tension between us felt as if we were pressure cookers about to explode.

"That's the point," I murmured before pressing my lips to his.

I head Alice and Jasper walk downstairs.

"Uh, guys?" Alice's voice was unusually quiet.

I would've answered but I was a bit… absorbed at the moment.

"Guys?" she tried again. She laughed – it wasn't her normal laugh, it was one of those nervous laughs.

Neither of us responded. I knew I was being rude, but Edward hadn't pulled away.

"Uh, I need to tell you guys something…" I could hear her biting her lip anxiously.

My lips slowed down as my intuition flickered; something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

**Thank you for reading, if you can –review, if not, I still thank you:) **

**Happy New Year! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Oh and tell me if you like my humongous Author Note:)**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you, lovelies:) haha hope you had a great New Years! **

**IT'S 2009! Yeah!**

**Anyhoo thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I'll own Twilight when hell freezes over. Ha, probably not even then:)**

Oh, almost forgot. **HAPPYBIRTHDAY! BellaECullen. I hope I got your name right. I couldn't find the review.**

**If you don't see your name, don't worry, I'll mention you in the next chappie:)**

**Oh and btw, as you'll notice, the quotes and songs have something to do with each chapter;)**

**Song for the chapter:**

"We don't care if you think our party's cool, cause we do.

We don't care if you have more fun in Sunday school, cause who invited you.

Who invited you?" – Who Invited You by the Donnas

_My lips slowed down as my intuition flickered; something was wrong, something was very, very wrong._

-----------

I shot an anxious look at Edward as he paced around the dining room. We had never used the dining room table – it was nothing more than a prop, in case a human somehow made it into the house.

Alice stood at the ends of the long room, her eyes closed and her hands pressed to her temples. She groaned and opened her eyes.

The whole family – seated around the table – turned to look at her expectantly, with a glimmer of hope in their worried, golden eyes.

"Nothing." Alice moaned, leaning against the wall and sliding until she reached the ground. Sigh. "What is _wrong _with me?" She muttered angrily. She slapped her forehead. "Never in my entire existence have I felt so utterly useless." She raised her hand again – to slap her forehead – but Jasper stopped her.

"It'll be okay, Ali." He whispered. They looked into each other's eyes. Jasper's expression was tired and crushed. Whatever affected Alice, affected him just as much – if not more.

"No. It's not going to be okay. I don't _know_ if it's going to be!" She cried.

I felt the instant Jasper calmed down everyone in the room, including Alice of course.

"Way to be subtle, Jazz" Emmett faked a yawn. "Almost fell asleep."

Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"No time for jokes, Em." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, love."

Rosalie unexpectedly chuckled. From the very beginning, Emmett had noticed the way my face softened when Edward called me "love" and he had decided to try it on Rose. Let's just say it didn't work with her. She was still in a bad mood from before.

"Maybe you're simply stressed out, honey. I'm sure it has nothing to do with _us_ as a family. It's nothing personal." Esme suggested, attempting to cheer her up. She was so worried, but I had to admit that her idea was a bit farfetched.

Alice pursed her lips as she considered this, then her eyes slightly unfocused as she looked into the future.

After a second, she grimaced and looked at us with horror-filled-eyes.

"It's us. Something is wrong with _us_." She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut – as if that would make everything better. "I can see how the stock market's gonna do, I can see what the weather will be like. But I can't see us. "

I let my mind wonder. Something was wrong with us. Ugh. What was going on with the world!? I thought furiously. First, the kids in La Push start phasing into vampire hating werewolves. Now, Alice can't see our future. "It just vanished. Disappeared." She had said.

It was then that it all started to make sense. When I thought of the two things at one time. They were connected. The werewolves. Alice's vision – or lack thereof I should say.

"The wolves. The visions." I croaked out. Seven pairs of curious butterscotch eyes turned to stare at me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I realized the truth. . "It's all connected. What if the werewolves are the reason our future has disappeared?" I asked warily. I did not want to be right.

"Like they're immune?" Emmett asked incredulously, his always goofy face turned serious.

"I doubt it" Edward disagreed. "I could read their minds just fine last time we met." There was a little crease on his forehead; it always appeared when he got worried. "I don't think it's a natural defense against us." He pursed his perfect full lips.

"I agree" Carlisle said, "It could have something to do with their transformations. It's more of an involuntary reacting rather than a decision. That would prevent Alice from seeing the visions – in that instant, it's like they don't even exist." He theorized.

"For now, we can't be sure of anything. Without Alice's visions to warn us, we'll have to rely on Edward and stay alert. Stay very alert. When hunting, we will all go, never leave someone unprotected. Always be in within hearing range." Jasper spoke, speaking like a military general.

We agreed, Rosalie did grudgingly, but we all accepted this. Alice still felt a little uneasy because of her lack of visions, and Edward was a lot more distracted now, listening every second in case of an attack.

We had to act normal, though. The next day we went to school and kept up our ridiculous façade. Humans didn't even think twice about it, but vampires did.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" She asked me, we were in line to get food – which we wouldn't eat and would simply go to waste – the rest were already seated at our usual lunch table. Edward's eyes snapped up as he heard the beginning of our conversation.

I automatically winced. "No" I said, trying to sound convincing but it sounded like a question.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right? We're friends, aren't we? I'm here for you if you need me, okay?" She asked, her perfectly waxed eyebrows rose in the middle, curving slightly. Her face was worried.

I sighed, I wanted to tell her but I wasn't sure if I should. After all, this was a family matter, we would take decisions together and we hadn't talked about this the day before. I turned to look at Edward pleadingly, but his eyes weren't on me. He seemed to be having one of those silent conversations with the family – then his beautiful eyes looked at me and he nodded once. I mouthed "Thank you"

"Yeah, something is wrong." I whispered – too low for any human to hear, even if they walked too close - which seemed to be unlikely.

My mouth started moving too quickly and the words rushed out, but I knew she'd understood. I told her everything, from the werewolves to Alice's lack of visions. Everything. And I was sure her family was listening, too.

"WERWOLVES?" She whispered-yelled. I nodded. "You better not be kidding, Bells!" She warned, smiling. I didn't smile back.

"I'm not" I shook my head.

"Oh, Bella! Everything' going to be fine. We'll be with you all the time. Do you mind if we stay at your house? At least until your future disappeared. She seemed genuinely worried, but there was something in her eyes I couldn't read. She hugged me and school continued slowly, painfully slow.

The rest of the week passed the same way. No future, no visions, Edward was tired of listening 24/7, and Alice was still planning the wedding – worrying about every decision, since she couldn't see how it would turn out. The Morgans stayed with us all the time, not wanting to leave us alone, in case we needed them.

"Thank you so much for your support, but I don't think you guys should stay with us." Carlisle had said.

Elizabeth's expression was shocked at first and then hurt. Carlisle quickly backpedaled.

"Not like that, it's just that I wouldn't want to put you in danger because of us." He explained.

"We are here, don't worry about us, Carlisle. We _want_ to be here." She assured him.

On the third day of that week, Alice was freaking out.

"Liz!" She screamed as she ran downstairs. She stopped in front of Liz and I, who were talking. "I can't see it." She whispered. "I can't see your future." She cried.

We all expected them to run and hide, stay away from us until this was over but they surprised us yet again. They stayed with us, not caring about their future. They had become our friends. Elizabeth and Alex were especially worried about us, thinking of how we should prepare and stay safe. They even thought about skipping school but we decided to go to school and just let nature run its course. It seemed they felt _responsibility_ to keep us safe. It was a bit creepy, but really nice at the same time.

So we waited and waited. It was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Tick tock tick tock tick tock.

We were sitting in the living room watching Grey's Anatomy. It was Monday. A week had passed and nothing had happened yet. The suspense was killing us, tiring us and we were restless.

Edward's eyes locked with mine and he jumped up. "They're here!" He whispered, so they wouldn't hear. "And they're closer than we think." He ran over to the wall, and about to press the discrete button -that shut this place down like a jail - on the wall when we heard a deafening sound.

Four very large bear like creatures came in from the west side of the house, destroying the entire wall. Then I realized these were not giant bears – these were giant wolves. Werewolves.

We all tensed into a defensive crouch as we watched the scene around us. Twelve vampires and four werewolves all ready to fight.

The reddish brown wolf turned to look at me, straight in the eye. There was something freakily familiar about those eyes. The wolf seemed to recognize me too because after looking at me, he growled and the three other wolves growled back…to him? He 'pulled himself' together and a man stood in front of me. A very naked man I should say. My jaw dropped as I looked into those _too_ familiar eyes.

"_Jake_?"

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM.**

**Who hates cliffies? Say I(in your review) hope you liked it:) sorry for the one day delay. Soo where do you want this story to go?**

**a) the wolves die.**

**b) the cullens die**

**c)the morgans die**

**d) a and b**

**e) a and c**

**f) b and c**

**g) let me decide:)**

**hahah thanks for reading.**

**Shout out to lillie cullen! O my jasper. she is the best lemon writer in the history of **_**ever**_**! And she made me tram jazzy!**

**Review please? Almost to 900 yay!**

**Love,alex.**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: First let me say: . I went into to shock when I saw all the reviews you guys got in! 46 so far! That's an amazing number! I freaked. Really. That the highest number of reviews I've gotten for a chapter. Well, it's tied with chapter 19 but that' been up for quite a while now. O my Edward Jacob Jasper Emmett.**

_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand._

_I hope you find out what you want. I already know what I am. And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again._

_And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am. I'll grow old and start acting my age. I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate._

_the boy who blocked his own shot – brand new_

The reddish brown wolf turned to look at me, straight in the eye. There was something freakily familiar about those eyes. The wolf seemed to recognize me too because after looking at me, he growled and the three other wolves growled back…to him? He 'pulled himself' together and a man stood in front of me. A very naked man I should say. My jaw dropped as I looked into those _too_ familiar eyes.

"_Jake_?"

He didn't say anything as the other wolves continued to growl at him. Theirs eyes, higher than I would have imagined looked at us with determined eyes, as if they were just waiting for instruction to kill us. They were like horses, only thick with muscle and fur – and teeth like knives which were probably going to be on us any moment. The tallest of them, the black one took a step toward my used-to-be-best-friend. It seemed like he was threatening him.

My protective side came up and I had to distract them.

"Jacob?" My voice filled with vulnerability. All eyes were on me. All 16 pairs of eyes.

"Who the hell is _Jacob_?" Rosalie muttered.

Jacob Black turned to look at me. I knew that he recognized me. I was ninety nine point nine percent sure. He looked back to the big black wolf and then at me with pleading eyes. Then, a low hiss escaped his lips and he was gone. In his place was the reddish brown wolf. The russet wolf and the black one, Jacob and someone else, seemed to be deep in conversation,

Before I had time to wonder about they were talking about, Jacob started backing away. He made it out of the house without giving his back to us. Edward frowned but he seemed…grateful?

"What is it?" I whispered to Edward, way too low for even Alice, who was standing next to me, to hear.

"He wants to talk to you." He told me.

Without a warning, Jacob walked back into the room, fully clothed this time. I was too stressed out to freak out about seeing him…without clothes before.

I gulped as I really examined his face for the first time in so long. He didn't look exactly the same, which was to be expected. His hair, his beautiful long hair was gone. It was cropped military-short. I had to admit, even though I expected him to look older, he looked _too_ old. Way too old.

"Bella?" His face, which until now had had a dead expression, crumbled.

I couldn't stand seeing him in pain. Afraid that my voice might break, I nodded.

"What _happened_ to you?" He didn't even notice the rest of the vampires and werewolves who were silently watching our conversation.

I stood there, unsure of what to say._ Hey, Jake? You might have noticed I look exactly the same and I'm cold and hard… yeah, it's just me. _

I looked at Edward, for support and help, but Jacob mistook the gesture.

"_He _did this to you!?" He growled, now fully aware of Edward's presence.

Edward winced.

He took a step toward Edward but Edward stayed put, his face was in agony. Guilt, I realized, too.

I stepped in between them.

"It's not his fault!" I screeched. "I'm fine, Jacob" I said firmly.

That only seemed to put him more on edge. Furious.

"_Fine_?!" FINE? You call this fine?" As if to prove his point, the sun shone through the window, hitting my arm. My skin sparkled as it always did in the sun.

He looked at me with repulsion. His hands, which were closed into fists, started shaking hard. The tremors were moving throughout his whole body. A growl from the black wolf calmed him down.

"Jake?" He recoiled. "I'm more than fine," I said softly. I didn't want to be on his bad side. "I'm still me" I added.

"Are you?" He hissed.

"Yeah. Come on, Jake. I'm a freak. So what? "So what if I don't age? So what if I can't have kids? So _what_? There is _nothing_ wrong with me. If you can look past that, I'm still me." My voice was barely a whisper.

I could see his resolve drifting and so could everyone else. The black wolf growled again.

"I know, Sam!" Jacob snapped. He turned back to me, and his face was expressionless once again. "It doesn't change anything, Bells. I'm sorry." The words cut me deeper than anything before.

And then he lunged for Edward.

**I know, I know. Cliffie much? You know you like it.**

**Who hates Sam? Say I (in your review) haha.**

**Ever wonder who would walk away? Edward or Jacob? My money's on Edward but who knows, Jacob might surprise us all. Mwahahaha , thought. Who would walk away? Jacob's pretty furious right now…**

**So choices this week:**

**Edward lives, Jake dies**

**B) Jacob lives, Eddie dies.**

**c) They both die**

**d) Bella dies.**

**e) Surprise me. Gosh, what is it with the dying options?**

**Lol choose one :)**

**IMPORTANT: I'm halfway through the next chapter, so get the reviews in. Who knows, maybe I'll update sooner :)**

**Love, alex.**


	33. Chapter 31

**AN: Holy crap. 62 REVIEWS! Sorry for the delay. Super long chappie. My best friend's sick so yeah. And I have tests this week and im just **_**so**_** tired!.**

**Anyhoo. Shout out to:**

**My amazing beta, Steph.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!**

**WE'RE OVER 1000 REVIEWS!**

**IM SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY :)**

_And then he lunged for Edward._

In a forty forth of a second, Jacob was pinning Edward to the ground outside, about a mile away. His right hand curled tightly around Edward's throat with enough force to make Edward wince – I winced right along with him.

"I should kill you. I'll do it. I'll do it now" he growled furiously. Then the trembling started again. It started at his hands, now his whole frame was shaking.

A second had passed.

Both, the werewolves and the vampires started towards them. Quickly, I thought this through. How would this turn out? I was sure that if we all got involved, it would not end well. In the blink of an eye, I reached for Jasper, grabbing him by the wrist. I hoped I could use my power like this… I wasn't sure because I had never used my power that much. I had no idea how powerful it really was. I _really_ hoped it would work out.

I focused on calms. Calm and peach. Something to prevent what seemed like an inevitable fight from happening. Concentrating on everyone and on Jasper's power, I let the feeling of ease spread.

Almost instantaneously, Jacob stopped shaking, his grip on Edward loosened. Even though they were outside, they were still in my line of vision.

The change in the atmosphere was obvious and although the wolves had no idea about out special abilities, they must have known something was up.

They didn't like this much. Having their emotions controlled. Through Jasper's power I could feel the anger bottling up inside. I could understand this. I knew how frustrating it was to have your emotions manipulated- the way you can't feel mad until _after_.

I heard Jacob growl. In my mind, there was only one way to fix this. I'd have to do it alone. Nothing would be fixed it _everyone_ got involved – especially the short-tempered werewolves.

I looked at everyone pleading silently, asking them for a chance to get this under control before it started a war.

"Please?" I begged.

My family looked uncomfortable with this. They knew what I wanted – the also knew it was probably the only way to end this the right way. Unsurely, they agreed and so did the Morgans.

Now it was up to the werewolves.

Though he was calm- unwillingly, thanks to Jasper's power – you could tell the black wolf – Sam? – was mad. He was beyond furious. The other two seemed fine. That was unexpected. The brown one even did that little half nod guys do to say hi, and I thought I saw him smiling. I wondered briefly who it was.

"Sam, please? I want this fixed as much as you do." I told the black wolf – Sam, or so it thought.

Wait, _Sam_? As in Sam _Uley_? He was an okay guy. Jacob and I never really talked to him, he was too busy making out with Leah Clearwater.

Reluctantly, seeing my sincere concern for Jacob and Edward, he agreed.

"Jasper?" I started – about to remind him to keep everyone's emotions in check.

"I got it." He said firmly.

I was about to leave when Sam barked. He held up his paw, as if to say _wait_. The brown wolf turned around and left, only to come back in two second. A fully clothed man came back. I recognized him immediately.

"_Quil?_" I asked, shocked. What was with these La Push kids?! Him too? Quil one of Jacob's best friends. He would try to spend time with us when I visited in the summer, but Jacob always managed to kick him out.

"Hey, Bells!" He laughed, though it was strained. "Thought you got rid of me, huh?" he teased. "Sam wants me to come with you."

I nodded - too worried about the two men outside about to kill each other – to be polite and express the right amount of enthusiasm.

I rushed out of the house – with Quil behind me – to where Jacob and Edward where at. They were standing a foot away from each other. Jacob was glaring at Edward as Edward looked at me with agonized eyes. Sigh. Edward would probably let Jacob kill him. He thought Jacob was right. That he was a murderer. The man was a classic martyr.

I took a deep breath. Even though it was completely unnecessary – it helped.

"Jacob? Edward?" I asked, keeping my voice soft. "Are you both okay?" Jacob's face hardened the tiniest bit – but I noticed.

"How the hell should I know if the freaking parasite is okay?" He growled. I flinched at his cold words. Parasite? Is that what he thought of us? What he thought of _me_?

"Parasite?" I voiced my thoughts, even though I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't help myself. Maybe I was masochistic.

"What else do you expect me to call that leech?" Jacob said. The words were out and they cut me deeper than I thought they should.

"Is that what you think of me? A parasite? A leech?" Pathetically, my voice broke.

Pain flickered across Jacob's face. "No!" He nearly shouted. "Of course, not, Bells." His tone was a thousand times softer and I could tell he meant it. "Not you, Bella. _Him_. I would _never_..." He trailed off, frowning.

Quil patted Jacob on the back.

Wouldn't you?" I asked. My voice was unintentionally sharp.

"No." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bells. I'll keep the name calling to a minimum." He grinned, but I could see his troubled eyes. Yet I couldn't help the returning smile from appearing on my face.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Quil grinned. "Yeah, Bella. Chill." He teased.

"Bells?" Jacob whispered. Edward's head turned. He was looking at Jacob as if he were crazy, probably something to do with Jacob's thoughts. Of course, Jacob didn't know that Edward could read minds, so he was confused. "Come home." Jacob breathed.

Seconds passed. Or were they hours?

"What?" I couldn't help but mentally kick myself. Gee, isn't that a genius response?

"Come home, Bells" he repeated. "Charlie needs you, Bella. He misses you. _I_ miss you" He started trembling, but this time, it wasn't because he was phasing.

"Oh, Jake!" Before I realized what I was doing, I threw my arms around him. He flinched at first, but he returned the hug.

This was _so_ wrong. So _so_ wrong. My nose burned as his scent filled my nose, his hot skin felt weird against my freezing body and the difference between our skin tones was comical.

Yet everything felt right.

"Group hug!" Quil shouted and joined us. Flinching, too. But he was Quil. Jacob's chest vibrated, a growl forming. After half a second, he pulled away, muttering about something about _kidding. Jeez._

"I miss you, too" I hugged him tighter – yet still being careful not to crush him. I pulled away. "But I can't. This is where I belong."

He thought this over, analyzing my words. He took a deep breath.

"Do you think we could talk?" he asked. That was odd.

"We _are_ talking, Jake."

"Alone?" he added, throwing a quick glance at Edward who had been very silent this whole time.

I turned to look at Edward. His beautiful, perfect face was worried. He seemed to read my decision in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked me – taking my hands tenderly in his.

"I'm sure." I said, looking into his eyes.

He turned to Jacob. "You take her of her, Jacob. If you hurt her…"

"_I _would never hurt her." Jacob said fiercely. Neither of us missed what he implied.

Edward slowly walked into the house, leaving us alone.

Except for Quil.

No privacy.

He sighed.

"We could go somewhere…" I said, thinking of places out of hearing range. "There's a pond about 50 miles that way." I pointed in the direction.

He nodded in agreement.

"Race ya?" He grinned. It was so childish – just the way we used to be.

"Ready. Set." He took off running. "Cheater!" I shouted after him. "You know, you're supposed to wait until I say _Go!_" I teased.

"Thanks for asking if I wanted to go! I'll just stay here." I heard Quil say.

We ran and I won. I could tell he let me win, but I let it go. Happy, anyways.

He stopped when we reached the pond. He smiled sadly and held out his hand. Without much thought, I placed my hands in his.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered. It was odd; usually _I_ was being asked that (by Edward).

"Nothing," He looked away.

"Tell me?" I urged.

He sighed.

"I was thinking about you." He whispered, yet I could hear him perfectly.

I decided against saying something.

Awkward silence, anyone?

"I was thinking about how stupid I was. Before coming here, I thought everything would be different, that you wouldn't be Bella anymore. I thought I'd hate you for what you are…but I don't. I can't. Everything's just the way it used to be." He paused. "If you can ignore that you stink and that you sparkle in the sun." He teased.

"Well, I'll just wear a lot of perfume and carry an umbrella to cover me from the sun." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, I was serious before. Come home." He repeated. "We can work this out, Bells. I know we can. Please. Charlie would understand. You can live at La Push with us. Please?" He begged.

"Oh, Jacob." Unthinkingly, I caressed his cheek, reaching out to tuck his shaggy hair behind his ear only to realize it was cut short. Stupid haircut. "Jacob" I sighed. I didn't know how to say it. He sounded so…_hopeful_.

"I can't." I whispered, but again, he misunderstood.

"Why? Because they won't let you!?" He was mad again. "'Cause we could totally take them, you know?"

"No no no." I said quickly. "They are my family, Jacob. I _love_ them." I said softly.

He nodded, and then unexpectedly, he chuckled. "You can't blame a boy for trying." He grinned.

That conversation was over. We walked around, talked, laughed, and cried (even if the tears wouldn't come from my part) until the sun started to go down.

We decided it was time to go. We walked, instead of running, so we had more time to talk.

"Jacob? What's going to happen now?" I had been thinking about this the whole afternoon.

"I'll talk to Sam. Don't worry about it, Bells." He took my hand again. And even thought he meant the words, I couldn't help but worry.

When the house came into view I got even more nervous. Quil was leaning against a tree, muttering about someone named Claire. I bit my lip.

"Nervous? Really? How scary are we?" He laughed.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" I asked curiously.

"Biting your lip." He chuckled. "I think I know my own best friend well enough to tell when she's nervous.

As soon as we were outside the door, a wolf howled.

"Crap." Quil groaned and ran into the woods.

"Sam wants to talk. I'll be right back." He winked and ran after Quil.

I walked alone into the house just as the other wolves were walking out, probably going after Jake and Quil.

Edward's face hardened. I knew what it was immediately. A thought. Or various thoughts. His eyes were unfocused.

"Hey, what is it?" I rushed over to him.

"Listen," He said, grabbing my hand. He winced at my temperature. My hand was warm – from holding Jacob's hand.

_No, Sam. Really. They're harmless! _Jacob thought. Ah, so they could hear each other's thoughts. Interesting.

_We did not come here for you to reunite. They broke the treaty._ Sam told Jacob.

_Screw the treaty!_ Jacob growled.

_No. They broke it. Now it's a war._ Sam's voice was different, it had a leader edge to it. Authority. _You will fight alongside this side against the Cullens. You will take Bella, the pixie and the mother._ It sounded like an order.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Surely, Jacob would not go through with this!

I panicked as I saw Jacob through Sam's eyes. He was kneeling down to Sam. What the hell was going?!

_Am I clear?_ Sam asked.

_Yes, sir._ Jacob said. Why was he agreeing to this? This was crazy!

_I think it works with leaders. Maybe they _have_ to obey._ Edward's thoughts brought me out of my hysteria.

I stopped hearing their thoughts for a second. They were phasing. I let go out Edward's hand, and tried to calm myself. Jacob came through the door with three other men behind him. Sam, Quil…and Embry! Embry? No way. He was Jacob's other best friend.

It surprised me that they came in their human form. Maybe they weren't going through with this.

How naïve of me to think that.

"Jake?" Even_ I_ could hear the panic in my voice. No answer. I saw the pain in his eyes, even though the rest of his face was expressionless. Dead. Determined.

"Jacob, don't do this. Come on, Jake. Please. You don't _have_ to do this." I begged as he began to get closer to me. The other three men were closing in on the rest of the family.

No one could stop the inevitable.

Not even Jasper – they were rid of emotions. It was a demand from their leader. No one could stop this.

"Jake?" My voice cracked in anticipation. How do you fight your best friend? Someone who was like family to you? Someone you loved.

Jacob's pained eyes hardened as he sauntered towards me.

**Mwahahahaa**

**Yeah. I'm evil. Don't hate me. Lol. So the options are:**

**a)Bella dies (it'd be an interesting twist)**

**b) Jacob dies**

**c) Sam dies (pick this one!!!!!!!)**

**d) I decide!**

**Review please?**


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: OH MY EDWARDJASPEREMMETTCULLEN! **

**No way.**

**No effing way.**

**65 reviews.**

**I'm speechless.**

**Okay, no I'm not: THANK YOUUU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I love you guys! **

**Reviews make my world go around. Well, they make me happy. They're inspiring.**

**OH MY GOSH! My story made it into the best of the best community!**

**Shout out to:**

**MY amazing beta, Steph. ** Bring it on!!!!!!!! Lol. NU UH!

**Song of the chapter:**

You've been taking control of our lives  
And you've been letting us go  
You've been taking control of our lives  
And we wont take it when you wont take it, oh no

_Taking Control by Eisley._

_Jacob's eyes hardened as he sauntered towards me. _

"Jacob, don't do this." An emotion flashed across his face bit it was gone so soon I didn't have time to recognize it. "Please, Jake?"

I _knew_ he didn't want to do this. Why id he have to listen to that stupid _mutt_!? Stupid pack-leader, decision-making pup! I hated him. Okay, so _hate_ is a strong emotion. I strongly disliked Sam at this moment; though I knew he was just doing what he thought was best.

Still, I was blinded by rage. Anger boiled inside me. How dare he?! Everything was finally right!! Who was _he_ to come and ruin everything for me!?

I calmed myself down. Getting mad would only make things worse.

And because I had a bigger problem in front of me. Literally. Jacob was a good three steps in front of me.

I knew then that my decision was made. I did not want to fight Jacob. I wouldn't. If he wanted to kill me – fine. It's that that I suddenly felt suicidal, it was that I simply could not fight Jacob; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to hurt him.

So my decision was made. I wouldn't fight him. Now if I could only change Jacob's decision…

And then it came to me. A memory. It was blurry, from a couple of years back. I told myself repeatedly that I was wrong – that it wouldn't work. He wouldn't care anymore. Yet I stupidly Felt hope.

"Jake." I said pleadingly. He didn't respond - his eyes were fixated on me. I was his prey and he was the hunter. Déjà vu, anyone? Only I could have this happen to me again. I took a deep breath. "Jacob, you promised."

That hit a nerve – I could tell. He froze, in the middle of taking another step. His façade crumbled. The blank masked was replaced by my Jacob. And his expression was torn as we both remembered…

**Flashback**

**16yrsold&16yrsold&16yrsold**

"Come , Bella!" He yelled over the sound of the waves crashing. My best friend, Jacob Black, pulled me along towards the shore. I was 16 and he was 14, but age didn't matter to us. Every summer we did everything together. Everything. Even though I was supposed to be visiting my dad, I spent way more time with Jacob. He was my best friend. Key word being _friends_.

It always worried me that he thought of us as more than friends. His other two best friends, Quil and Embry, would always tease him when they thought I couldn't hear. They'd make kissing noises and tease him about spending too much time with me or they'd call me his girlfriend.

What bothered me was that Jake never corrected them. He never explained that we were just best friends. He'd just blush and laugh it off.

He tugged at my arm as I slowed down.

"Where are you taking me, Jake?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, Bells." He winked at me.

"You know I don't like surprises." I frowned.

"Yup" He said, unashamed.

"_Jacob_" I whined.

"_Bella._" He mocked me – earning a playful shove.

I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he noticed my reluctance to walk.

"Tell me where we're going, Jake. You know I don't like surprises."

"I _could_ tell you, I guess." He mused, and then he smirked. "Or I could just carry you there." He bent over to pick me up and put me over his shoulder cave-man style, but I pushed his arms away, laughing.

"Please?" I pouted. I knew he couldn't say no when I pouted.

He sighed, looking away, trying to avoid looking at me.

"Nope." He chuckled.

"Please?" I glanced at him from under my eyelashes when he finally turned around to look at me.  
"We're going to our tree." His voice was a little uneven. I turned my face a bit to hide my smirk. I'd seen it on movies, but I didn't think that _shameless flirting_ would get me the information I needed.

He started walking again, taking my hand in his.

I wondered briefly what we looked like to others. Boy and girl walking down the beach holding hand on their way to _their_ tree. A couple.

I grimaced as I realized this. But we were just friends, I told myself. Just really close friends.

By the time we reached our tree, all the awkward thinking was forgotten and we were laughing about something that was not even remotely funny.

"Bella?" He whispered, looking out into the ocean. Either thinking deeply about something important or avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah?" I was nervous about asking – I had a feeling things were about to get awkward.

"I like you." He looked down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I like you, too Jake." I said, too caught up in something else to see how nervous he was, and what he'd actually meant.

"Bella." He waved his hands in front of me to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped.

"I like you. A lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked into my eyes – without a doubt that I'd say no.

Stupidly, I just sat there, frozen. What was I supposed to say? I didn't like him that way.

I didn't have time to think much about it because he was leaning in. His eyes were closing slowly and his head tilted a tiny bit.

I freaked. I did the only thing I could do. I stood up – avoiding him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a long pause.

"Me too." I said sincerely.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward between us."

"Jake." I sighed. "I – I just can't. You're my best friend, Jacob. You're like a brother to me." I explained.

He thought this over and nodded sadly. "Yeah, I kind of expected that." He frowned. "It's okay, Bella. I just want you to be happy."

"You sure? You're okay?" I had an urge to hug him and comfort him.

He nodded. "Whatever you want, as long as you're happy, I'll be fine. I'll deal with it. I promise." He reached over to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "As long as you're happy." He repeated.

"You promise?" I gave him a weak smile.

"I promise." He took my hand and we walked home.

**End of the Flashback**

Jacob grimaced. I could tell he was fighting with himself. Fighting against his instinct – Sam's order. His whole frame started to shake uncontrollably. I could see the sound he made when he gritted his teeth and I could see how his hands quickly became fists. A low growl formed at his throat.

"I –can't – do this." He sounded like he was choking. Like he wanted to stop but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Then his eyes locked on mine and so quickly, I barely had time to register it, he phased, turning to Sam. The other three men phased, too. Confused about why – and more importantly, _how_ – Jacob phased and went against Sam's orders.

I grabbed Edward's hand, feeling the need to listen.

_No. _Jacob growled.

_What? _Sam retorted incredulously.

_I told you not to do this, Sam. I can't. I _won't.

_Jacob, you don't have a choice. You know I hate to do this, but you will do exactly as I say. _

Jacob growled fiercely in response.

_Ephrain Black's son was not born to follow SamUley's. _Jake growled. His voice sounded so much different. With authority.

_What have you done, Jacob?_

_I'm not following you orders. This is wrong – you know that._

_The pack will never follow you, Jacob Black._

_I don't need a pack. I'm not here to take your place, Sam! But I'm not taking your orders!_

Quil and Embry whimpered as two members of their pack fought. Slowly, Quil jogged over to Jake's side.

_He's right, Sam._ Quil said. He sounded firm but scared.

_NO! _Sam growled.

_Sam._ Embry pleaded as he too joined Jacob's side.

With one last growl, Sam ran out of the room. More like sprinted.

_Thanks, guys. You shouldn't need to do this. I'm sorry I brought you into this._ The russet wolf whimpered.

_Don't worry about it._ Embry told him loyally.

_Yeah, if I had the power to stand up to Sam I would've done it, too. _Quil added.

_Uh, should we phase back?_ Jacob asked, totally unaware that Edward and I were listening in.

_Nah. Let them worry a bit. See if it's possible for a vampire to get a complex._ Quil barked a laugh. Edward managed to suppress the laughter, but I didn't. The small chuckle I let out turned into a full blown out laughing fit. Maybe it was because I was relieved.

_What's with her?_ Embry laughed at me.

_Dunno. Maybe she _is_ getting a complex. Huh. _Quil teased.

_You guys are giving me a headache. I'll be right back._ Jacob said.

_Why? Oh right, the clothes issue. She's already seen you naked, though. _Quil laughed.

:):):):):)

Eventually, all three of them phased back (fully clothed, thankfully) and they started to explain.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly, so much into the 'story' since she couldn't see the future with them around. Everything was just so darn exciting for her. Everyone on the other hand, was still wary. They didn't quite feel as comfortable as me with the wolves. They were still grateful to Jacob for what he did, but they didn't let their guards down. Especially the Morgans. After Jacob, Quil and Embry came in to talk to us; they excused themselves and left without another word. That was odd. They looked… frustrated? Alex seemed overly worried, but something was off. It was like a perfectly delivered scene by a great actor – yet you could still tell he was acting. It surprised me to think of him this way, he'd been nothing but helpful and understanding since we met. Alex was the one out of the Morgan family that I hung out with the most. Liz coming in at second.

"Yeah! And then Jacob totally told Sam to back off and then threatened him if he didn't! And then…" Quil had insisted on telling what happened first. Telling _his_ side of the story. Jacob rolled his eyes and nudged him with his elbow to let him know he was going a bit over the top. After Quil finished, Jacob simply told us what he'd exaggerated on and then Edward explained that we already knew. We talked endlessly (quite literally, since we didn't get tired as easily) about everything. Our powers, our lives. Sigh. And eventually, the treaty.

I had been dreading this part of our talk. Even though Sam wasn't here, it was still a touchy subject.

"We'll just rewrite it, right?" Jacob asked unsure.

"Yes." Carlisle spoke. "Actually I think we could just renew it. The conditions haven't changed. We made a mistake but that is fixed. It won't happen again." Carlisle said expertly.

They agreed and they renewed the treaty. I mostly stayed out of the conversation, trying my hardest to not say anything – fearing I'd say the wrong thing and upset Jacob and his friends. I didn't try to listen to the specifications of the treaty – I tried not to worry about it, hoping I'd never actually break the treaty. Oh, this had been some day.

As they talked in the dining room, I inconspicuously slipped out of the room. With nowhere in mind, I just walked aimlessly around the house and ended up out on the porch- and stayed there for what seemed hours.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob suddenly appeared behind me.

"Hey, Jake" I smiled brightly at him.

He took a deep breath.

"So… you're okay here?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. I'm better than okay." I whispered contently. Maybe I was finally getting my happy ending… without all the interruptions.

He nodded to himself. "Yeah, we're just about to leave." He whispered.

I couldn't help the feeling of sadness that washed over me. I loved Jake, I missed him. He was my best friend, my brother. He was family to me. And now he was leaving. But I knew he had to, he couldn't possibly stay.

"You take care, okay? I don't want to hear you're skipping school or picking fight with Embry, all right?" I teased.

"You too, Bells." He stretched out his arm, plugging his nose at the same time.

"Here goes nothing." I said, making a big deal of taking a deep breath away from him (so I wouldn't smell his nose burning scent) and hugging him.

"Promise to keep in touch?" I asked.

"Mmm, I'm not so sure about that." He chuckled. "Last time I promised something to you, and look how it turned out." He teased. And then held out his pinky. "Pinky promise." He laughed.

"Pinky promise." I repeated.

:):):):):)

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" I was cuddling with Edward on the couch, looking for something to watch on TV.

"Well," He hesitated. "You did hug him a lot, I think that was the worst part." He teased.

"Oh, please." I turned to look at him. "You're the one I'm marrying. You're the one I love. You're the one I'm spending eternity with." I whispered passionately.

And then I kissed him. He responded as I knew he would. He gently caressed my lips and then the kiss grew as he pulled me closer to him. My hands somehow tangled themselves into his silky, bronze hair. When I tugged gently, he groaned and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. Without a second thought, I parted my lips quickly. He breathed in as I breathed out and vice versa. I felt him start to pull away, so I grabbed his bottom lip with both of mine and sucked gently, a moan escaping his mouth.

As always, too early, he pulled away.

"You'll be the death of me, Isabella." He whispered, enjoying the moment. "Be right back." He tapped his temple and he walked to the door.

A light knock on the door interrupted us. Alice flashed downstairs and opened before Edward. She was still worried that her visions weren't coming back, but we thought it just took some time to get them back after having contact with werewolves.

"LIZ!" She yelled excitedly. "Oh, my. You have to help me with the flowers! I don't know which ones to pick!" She started to ramble on about the thing that still needed to be done for the wedding (which was two weeks away) when Liz interrupted her.

"Ali, hold on. I've got a surprise!" She grinned.

Alice gasped. "_The_ surprise?! Already? I thought we'd agreed on next week." She whispered, her poor attempt to keep this from us.

"Well…I got carried away. What can I say? You rubbed off on me." Liz said.

"Beeella!" Alice called.

"Coming, coming." I muttered. They knew I didn't like surprises.

As soon as they came into view, I was bombarded with confetti and hugs. Everyone, my family (Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward) and The Morgans (Alex, Liz, Jason, Natalie) were hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice yelled. Her high voice stood out.

"Happy Birthday!" Liz said, hugging me tightly and then shoving a white piece of paper in front of me with fine print.

Soon enough, I recognized what it was. A plane ticket.

"WE"RE GOING TO ITALY!"

**BUM BUM BUM**

**Not my usual cliffie. Decided to give you guys a break of those :) so are the wolves really all done and forgotten about?**

**Question:**

**What should happen next? (Cause I'm soo not done with this)**

**Morgans die.**

**Cullens die (except Edward)lol**

**The wolves come back. And we kill Sam. lol**

**Ian comes back from the dead. Lol it could happen.**

**Victoria suddenly makes her way into this story**

**I decide (cause I have another idea…) mwahaha**

**Make your own option?**


	35. Chapter 33

Suddenly, Sam came running back into the house. I panicked. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the nearest pool noodle and beat him to death with it. What can I say? Pool noodles are dangerous things.

**A/N: lol, that was dedicated to Kolored and her pool noodle of doom :)**

**O my gosh. 45 reviews ;)**

_How can you ask for forgiveness,  
So now you think that your crimes are victim less?  
I know you and your sins,  
Your retributions,  
So how will you lay your penance down?  
We all pay in time,  
So how will you clear your conscience when your clock unwinds?_

_- __**Little Bombs by Dashboard Confessional.**_

"_We're going to Italy!"_

I sighed as I reluctantly sat down in my seat. Plane seat, I should say. I'd told them repeatedly that I did not like surprises, that I hated them spending money on me and how they could return the tickets and get a refund. But did they listen to me? Of course not. They made sure the tickets (first class, the usual for the family and apparently, the Morgans, also) were nonrefundable. They threatened to drag me if necessary, since I was so reluctant to go. Liz and Alex practically begged for me to accept – they went on and on about how they'd planned this exactly so that it would work. The next few days would be perfect in Italy – cloudy, barely any sun at all.

It seemed utterly silly that I'd forgotten my own birthday. September 13. I had been too preoccupied with everything else to even notice. I thought maybe somehow, in the middle of all the chaos, they'd too forget and we'd avoid my intolerance of gifts and surprises. But none of that happened.

"Hey, Bella." Natalie's high soprano voice didn't quite startle me – but I was surprised. Natalie and I barely talked – I got the feeling she was shy and kept to herself most of the time. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead" I smiled. I thought we'd all sit with our respective mates, but I was sure Edward wouldn't mind – and we could always switch I guess. I didn't know what I would do for the next 10 hours – since none of us would be sleeping. I saw as Edward sat right in front of me, next to Jason.

"Are you excited?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, I know you're kind of against going to Italy, but you _have_ to be excited." She grinned.

"I guess." I bit my lips. "Okay, fine. I'm really excited" I admitted and laughed freely.

"You haven't been there before, right?"

"Nope. Can you believe the farthest east I've been is Albuquerque?" I tucked my hair behind my ear. I had to constantly remind myself to move – humans didn't stay still for too long. "Have you ever been to Italy?"

I watched curiously, as a guilty look rearranged her expression for half a second. Afraid of hitting a soft spot – I didn't ask what that was about.

"Yes" That was all she said – and that part of our conversation was over. Instead of forcing a conversation, I settled in my seat and picked up my book – the Merchant of Venice. Even though I'd read it countless times during my human life – it was the first time reading it as a vampire. Maybe I'd be able to get better perspective on it. I loved the intensity of it, the way it all seems inevitable yet in the end, everything goes right and they have a happy ending.

"That's a really good book," Natalie noted, again, her expression turned into a grimace – reacting to something I said – or maybe the book. I agreed and went back to reading.

We barely talked after that – but it was a comfortable silence, not at all awkward. After an hour – 53 minutes and 2 seconds, to be exact – she got up at the same time as Edward and they silently switched seats. The wonders of mind reading.

He winked at me and I unhooked by belt and got onto his lap, resting my head on his chest. Every so often, I'd play with his hair or trace to contours of his face and chest. Then the little sign that told us to buckle our belts came on – time flies when you're having fun (or when you're with Edward) - and I reluctantly got on my own seat. We landed shortly after that – we were now in the Eternal City, Rome. We made our way through the crowd – not needing to stop at the baggage claim area, since Alice had insisted she would just go shopping here.

Alice's eyes widened as a car passed by on the near highway. She usually only did that when shopping, she wasn't as interested in cars as Edward or Rosalie. It was a bright yellow, fast – it was obvious as it made its way around the other cars, it said _turbo_ on the back. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew this one had to be expensive.

"It's a Porsche. 911 turbo. Very fast, about 193 mph, about $130,000." Rosalie said nonchalantly.

Alice kept staring after it, and then she had that look in her eye. When she wanted something, she usually got it.

"I'll get it for you as soon as we're home." Jasper promised. Alice's wide eyes brightened noticeably.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said it so fast, her words blurring as she threw her arms around Jasper.

"Enough car talk, let's explore!" Emmett beamed.

And we did. The phrase _shop till you drop_ crossed my mind. If only. I sighed, we would never drop, but I had had enough. We'd been to Piazza di Spagna and just when I thought she'd had enough, we headed over to Via Borgognona where she got her filling of _Prada_, _Gucci_, _Fendi_ and _Valentino_. I didn't even want to think about the enormous amount of money she'd spent – not only on herself but on us, too. Especially on me.

Every time I'd complain, she'd shush me and use my birthday as an excuse.

We were looking around at the Colosseum when Alice gasped.

It was the first time since the werewolves that she'd had a vision. Her face turned into that familiar expression – eyes wide and unfocused, face blank.

She snapped out of it quickly, and squealed. "Oh. My. Gosh. We have to hurry! There's a pair of shoes with my name on them at _Versace_!" When she saw us simply stare back, not moving, she dragged Jasper. "Come _on!_ There's only _one_ pair in my size." She pouted. As always, we gave in. It was hard to say no when she pouted – even harder when she 'cried'.

We went in a hurry, but unfortunately, the lady told us they had just sold their last pair. Alice was devastated, but as soon as Jasper reminded her of the 911 Turbo, she perked up a bit.

By the 5 p.m., we'd seen all of Rome and we weren't even tired.

"What now?" I asked. Would we go to hotel? That would be a waste of money. But what else could we do?

"We could…go to Milan?" Liz suggested.

"It's about an hour away…" Alex added.

"And we could find those shoes you were looking for…" Liz tried to persuade us. Why were they so hell bent on going to Milan? Sigh. I scolded myself mentally. Jeez, paranoid enough?

Alice agreed almost immediately and so did Rose. So Milan it was.

We set off running, at our speed, instead of taking the 6 hours to get there; we'd be there in less than an hour.

25 minutes and 17 seconds later, Liz stopped suddenly – the rest of us stopped too, to see what was with her.

"I was thinking… we could go see Volterra first. I mean, it's in the way, right? The Piazza dei Priori is _beautiful_! You'd love it, Bells!" Elizabeth said with a little too much enthusiasm.

The Cullens stiffened a bit. "I'm not sure that'd be such a good idea…" Jasper said. I didn't understand why, but I didn't want to interrupt. Or maybe I was afraid to know.

"Hold on," Alice whispered. Her eyes went black as she looked into our futures. I quickly grabbed Edward's hand, wanting to see her vision.

_We were in a beautiful city, a perfect sunless sky over us. _

"_See, I told you it'd be fine." Alice laughed as we made our way towards a fountain._

And then we were back to reality.

"It'll be fine – we can go." She winked.

"You'll absolutely love it, Bella." Alex said.

:):):):):)

"Whoa." I smiled as we walked around Volterra. It was beautiful, just like Alice's vision. It had an old feeling to it – antique – and I loved it.

We were at the Piazza dei Priori, walking around the huge fountain in the middle. The clock on the right told us it was 6:12. The view was amazing. Breath-taking.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It's nothing in comparison to someone I know." Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You're right; nothing's more beautiful than you." I said, turning my head a bit to place a sweet kiss on his neck.

"Silly Bella, I meant _you_." He whispered.

Like we'd seen, the sky was grey, sunless – it reminded me of Forks. We were able to go out without worrying about suddenly sparkling and dazzling thousands of people. I was actually starting to enjoy myself.

Of course, usually, when everything was finally okay, something bad happened.

This time, something _really_ bad happened.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." A high, reedy voice came from behind us.

**REVIEW=PREVIEW!**

**CLIFFIES ARE BACK! Haha you missed them?**

**I did my research on the 911 turbo! Yay! I have to say, I'm in love with it :) If only :P**

**And I also did my research about Italy, *tear* I'm so proud of myself. Lol**

**So who do think it is/ what will happen?**

**a) it's a little girl who has a crush on Edward.**

**b) it's ME! hey, it could happen:)**

**c) Sam really does come back and is beaten to death (with a pool noodle, preferably)**

**d) It's Victoria!**

**e) The Morgans die**

**f) The Cullens die**

**g) It's Jane – the Volturi make their way into the story**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: Ohmyedward. 49 reviews? Have I mentioned I love you guy?**

**Reviews make a writer happy :)**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

It seems no one can help me now,  
I'm in too deep; there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray  
Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

_-Runaway Train – Soul Asylum_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

This time, something _really_ bad happened.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." A high, reedy voice came from behind us.

My family tensed for half a second, and then they relaxed – but in defeat.

We turned around in the same moment and I was surprised to see a small, dark shape coming toward us at an agonizing pace. The person inside was concealed by a black cloak that reached to the ground.

My eyes were quick to focus and they quickly caught the face of the person. Vampire. I realized that from her horrifying crimson eyes. She was beautiful, of course, but in a creepy I'm-going-to-kill-you way. From far away, to human eyes, she would've looked like a boy – her beautiful, angelic face was the only thing that kept her from being mistaken for a boy. Her wide, bright red eyes shined as she saw us, they almost looked hungry – especially when she saw Edward and Alice. She was as tiny as Alice with short, pale brown hair and her body was slim and androgynous. She looked like a goblin…

Her full lips pulled up into a beatific smile, and it certainly didn't make me feel any better.

"Carlisle! Edward!" She said this as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while. "It's so good to see you! What brings you here?" She asked feigning curiosity.

As she talked, Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me and poked me once. That was my cue to listen. I focused my power to listen to his thoughts.

_Something's wrong. I can't read their thoughts. Not one of them._ His voice had a hint of panic behind it.

"Oh, cut the crap, Jane." Alex rolled his eyes and in a heartbeat, he was next to the beautiful little girl – Jane. It sounded familiar, like I'd heard it before but I couldn't remember exactly.

"Alex?" My voice was even – I was glad my fear didn't show.

"Bella?" He mocked me.

"What the hell are you- you _lied_ to me!"

"Bravo, didn't think you'd figure that one out," he said sarcastically.

Elizabeth laughed loudly as she walked over to Jane's other side. Jason followed, smiling smugly and Natalie seemed a little reluctant to follow but she hid it well. Come to think of it, Natalie had been acting kind of weird lately, and not in your normal I'm-a-member-of-the-undead-kind-of-weird.

"Follow me," Jane spoke one more time, her voice a monotone now. It surprised me when she turned her back on us – unafraid of what we could do to her while she wasn't looking.

Horrified, I wondered why Jane, considering her tiny appearance, held so much power. Why no one dared to speak up or question her. Why everyone turned to follow and my mind drifted to the first day we met the Morgans…

"_What do Aro and Jane do?" I asked, hesitating. I wasn't sure I wanted to know._

"_Jane's is more…powerful in a way. She has the power to hurt you. Not physically, she only makes you think you're hurting. It is the most excruciating kind of pain" _

I shuddered as I suddenly remembered why the name Jane seemed to put me on edge. Jane was part of the Volturi – maybe the most powerful member. Without touching you, she could cause you pain. The Volturi were sort of the royal family – I now remembered clearly. No one had told me they lived in Italy.

I glared at no one in particular as I thought this through. I hadn't known the Volturi lived in Italy. But I was sure the Morgans did. My hands involuntarily turned into fists. How could they!? They _planned_ this? They set us up! Un-fricking-believable! My muscles tensed, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I'd never felt so helpless before in my life!

I took deep, calming, unnecessary breaths as we reached a low, heavy wooden door. We walked in, my arms wrapped around Edward, and we were in a bright hallway. The door closed behind us and I saw two shadowy gray cloaks start walking behind us.

"Felix, Demetri." Jane acknowledged them.

I turned to look at the two men. The one on the right – Felix? – winked at me so I turned away.

Jane quickly walked over to an elevator on the right and held the door for us. If she weren't probably about to kill us, I would've thought she was nice.

When the doors opened once again, I saw that we'd come to an office. More like a reception area. But something wasn't quite right, before I could figure out what it was that made me feel uncomfortable – apart form the army of vampires about to kill us – Edward nudged me.

_Hold you're breath. Don't think about it._ In his mind, I saw that he meant the lady behind the counter in the center of the room. I looked at her through my own eyes, and gawked. She was human. Her steady heartbeat and her blood pulsing behind her skin taunted me.

I would've found it hard to stay in the enclosed room with her scent so concentrated, so I was sort of glad that Jane kept walking. At the end of the long room, in front of another low, wooden door was a boy. He was almost identical to Jane, only his hair wasn't as dark, and his lips were less full. They greeted each other silently.

"The Cullen family!" He acted surprised. "How lovely! I'm Alec, by the way." He examined each and every one of us – but I swear his eyes lingered a bit on me. "So this must be Bella! We've heard so much about you!"

"Have you?" I glared at him.

He simply laughed at me as if I were an angry kitty who couldn't do any harm. Edward's arms tightened around me – a reminder that we were in dangerous territory.

"Why, yes! Of course. Ian couldn't stop talking about you last year…I have to admit, the boy had a bit of a crush on you. He never knew how to get the ladies though, as you proved when you killed him last year." He winked at me.

I gaped at him. _Ian!?_ He was in this too? What kind of world is this!?

Alex continued, almost laughing at our expressions. "Yes, well, after Ian didn't complete the mission, we figured it'd be safer to send a family." He used air quotation marks when he said _family._ "We had to pick _just_ the right people with the right powers."

"_Ian_?" I chocked out.

"He was barely a year old," He shook his head, "Well, none of that matters - you're all here." He winked at Elizabeth.

"Powers? What powers?" I asked furiously.

"Alex was chosen only for his power. Very useful in this case." Alec continued.

A power?! He said he didn't have a power! I wanted to slap myself for being so gullible. I glared at Alex. _If looks could kill…_

"You see, Alex has the power to make you _see_ things. It's a very straightforward illusion."

I thought this through. What did he mean? Edward nudged me and I listened to his thoughts.

_That way, he could _block_ Alice's visions. Every time she had one, he'd make her see something else._

"Jason was only going so he could pinpoint every one of your powers. He reminds me of Eleazar…perhaps you know him?" Alec said. "And Natalie is sort of a backup. She has a physical shield." He winked at Natalie. "In case anything should happen…" He paused for a second before continuing.

"And my sweet Liz simply covered anyone in a 2 meter radius with her mental shield. It's quite different than _your_ power, Isabella. Elizabeth can't decide who to shield, it's just like a bubble around her." Alec continued with his explanation, making me madder every time. Maybe that was his plan, to get me so mad that I'd snap and they could have a reason to kill us.

_That's why I couldn't read any of their thoughts._ Edward told me in his thoughts.

"_You!_" I growled as my attention went to Elizabeth. I trusted her! Okay, so I was a bit apprehensive at the beginning, but I had really thought she was my friend. She was going to be one of my bridesmaids! "How could you?" My upper lip curled over my teeth.

"Bells," Elizabeth pouted. "We can all still be friends…all you have to do is-"

"Aro will be so glad to see you." Alec interrupted Elizabeth.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Jane grabbed Alec's hand and the led us into a bright, cavernous room full of different shades of black cloaks.

"Jane! Oh, I've missed you!" A man in a pitch black robe walked toward us with evident grace. He took Jane's face gently in his hands and kissed her. It wasn't like a lovers kiss, it was more like a kiss you'd give to your pet. I shuddered. He noticed our presence and his eyes brightened at the sight of Alice, Edward, and – surprisingly – me.

"The Cullens!" He exclaimed in pure delight, he held out his hand to shake hands with Carlisle.

"Aro," Carlisle wasn't showing as much enthusiasm as the man – Aro. He didn't have a choice, but to shake his hand. For a second, Aro's eyes unfocused as he read every single thought Carlisle had ever had.

"Your memories never cease to amaze, Carlisle. Oh, we haven't all been introduced properly!" Two other men in pitch black – the darkest black in the room – walked to stand next to Aro. "I'm Aro and these are my brothers; Cauis and Marcus. I just feel like I know you all already! You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I'm limited in a way he isn't." He smiled.

I vaguely remembered having heard about Aro…

"_Aro's power is like mine," Edward had said. "With just one touch, he has access to everything you've ever heard, thought, said, felt…_

"Oh, to be able to hear thoughts from a distance. It'd much more convenient!" Aro shook his head - he sounded envious. "And _your_ power is just magnificent, dear Alice," He continued. "To be able to see the future! You'd make an excellent addition to this family!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Alice had tensed.

"Oh, and let's not forget about our precious Bella! So much potential!" He looked at me as if he were one of those starving cartoons and then the person walking by turns into a piece of meat. "My dear Bella, your power really has intrigued me. All of us, really." He went on, "pow_ers_ I should say."

He extended out his hand, "Do you mind if I attempt to use my power? I understand Edward can't read your mind, but I was hoping I could."

I looked over at Edward. He grimaced and then nodded. It looked like I didn't have a choice.

_It's okay, _Edward told me as I read is thoughts.

Just then, I had an idea. I knew for a fact that Aro wouldn't be able to use his power on me, but would _I_ be able to use _my_ power on him?

I took Aro's hand, determined. And I was bombarded with everything. Images, conversations, thoughts, _death_. Everything that Aro had experienced was in my mind as I channeled his own power and used it on him.

"Har har har" Aro laughed. "Quite amusing. It's a very powerful shield." He talked; absolutely unaware that I had just read every single thought that had passed his mind.

He suddenly turned serious. "What shall we do with you now?" His eyes flickered behind us and we heard the door close and a bolt sliding home.

Sensing where this was going, we got into a defensive crouch, already knowing our efforts were in vain as Felix and Demetri – and the rest of the powerful, terrifying Volturi guard – sauntered toward us.

**Bum bum bum. I know, right? Who would've guessed? In case you're a bit confused about their respective powers here they are:**

**Jason – know what power you have (like Eleazar's power)**

**Natalie – Physical shield.**

**Liz – Mental shield**

**Alex – Illusions (like Zafrina's power in breaking dawn)**

**Anyways, soooo what'll happen now?**

**a) the cullens die (except jazzy and eddie)**

**b) we kill the morgans for being stupid traitors**

**c) mike shows up and is turned into a vampire**

**d) The volturi are killed and the Romanians take their place**

**e) the volturi and the morgans are beaten to death with pool noodle or other dangerous devices**

**f) Alice, Edward and Bella join the Volturi while the rest get killed.**

**g) I decide**

**h) your idea?**

**REVIEW**

**Btw IMPORTANT: This story is almost over. About 4 more chapter left, so review while you can :P maybe I'll make it a bit longer if you guys come up with ideas…**

**Show me some Valentine's Day love :)**


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: Omyedwardrobjasper. **

**63 REVIEWS!**

**Omy**

**Thank you so much!  
**

"_Har har har" Aro laughed. "Quite amusing. It's a very powerful shield." He talked; absolutely unaware that I had just read every single thought that had passed his mind._

_He suddenly turned serious. "What shall we do with you now?" His eyes flickered behind us and we heard the door close and a bolt sliding home._

_Sensing where this was going, we got into a defensive crouch, already knowing our efforts were in vain as Felix and Demetri – and the rest of the powerful, terrifying Volturi guard – sauntered toward us._

"Now, now, there's no reason to be defensive." Aro chuckled. I cringed, as my mind quickly processed what I'd just seen. Aro. Everything about him. It made me sick to my stomach. He was drunk on power, it was all he cared about. He cared more about having power than for his own sister – Didyme. I couldn't even look at him. In search for more power, he changed his sister. But her talent wasn't precisely what he hoped. Marcus, who I guessed to be the unexpressive man on Aro's right, fell in love with Didyme and so did she. Seeing that they were extremely happy, and had plans to go off on their own, he murdered his own sister.

If he would murder his own sister for power, I shuddered at the thought of what else he would do.

The one thing that struck me was that even after all those years; Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible. If only he knew…

Edward straightened up almost immediately, but his mouth was set into a flat line. My hand itched to move and punch Aro in the face. 

Liz laughed at my reaction in the corner. Again, I wanted to hit something badly. Damn those Morgans! Damn them straight to the fiery pits of hell.

I controlled my emotions, or maybe it was Jasper's help, but I knew I wouldn't do anything. It was too much of a risk. Here we were, standing in front of the most powerful vampire family and their talented guard, in their own city/layer. Fighting did not sound like such a good idea to me. Especially since it was eight of us against about fourteen of them.

"Well? What do you think, young Edward?" Aro raised an eyebrow. I assumed there had been a silent conversation going on. "You would make a fine addition to our humble family." He mused. I laughed internally, _humble?_ What family are we talking about? Certainly not this one.

Edward hesitated. Well, at least he made it seem like he hesitated. There was no reason for him to want to be part of the Volturi. Unless they threatened….I pushed that thought away. They had no reason to. _But do they really _need_ a reason? _ I cringed at the thought.

"I'd…rather…not." Edward said, pretending to still be hesitating.

Aro grimaced for the slightest second before hope retook its place on his face.

"How about you, my dear Alice?" He seemed to like that, calling her his. Possessively, just like when he talked to Edward. I wanted to growl at him and rip him to pieces, but on second thought, maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"No, thank you." Alice said quickly, with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Jasper?" Aro called.

"No, sir." Jasper's voice came from behind me. I knew he was going to ask me next.

He did not disappoint.

"Bella! Surely you must see how good this life could be. Would you maybe be interested in joining?"

"Dibs" The one who'd winked at me – Felix - called from behind me.

Edward growled lowly, but not low enough to keep it from everyone.

Aro raised his delicate eyebrows.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"No, thanks." I whispered. How did the other one keep their cools? It was my first time meeting the Volturi, and I, if no one else, was scared.

Aro sighed. "Such a waste," he said shaking his head.

Felix chuckled from behind, but I swear I heard him a bit closer. "Yes, too bad…"

_Too bad you're going to kill us now. _I thought angrily.

"So that's it?" Edward snapped. "Join or die? I suspected as much… so much for you laws." Edward said furiously.

What was he doing? He was going to get us all killed.

Then, I noticed the underlying tone of his voice. Yes, it sounded mad – furious, even – but as if he'd carefully chosen his words and tone.

Aro blinked a couple of times. "Of course not." He placed his right hand over his chest, like when people are offended.

Caius hissed. "The law claims them!"

"How so?" Edward retorted.

"The Children of the Moon." Aro smiled darkly as he referred to our werewolf friends. He was determined to find something wrong.

Edward kept his expression blank.

"What about them?

"You cannot protect that alliance. The werewolves are our enemies." Caius glared.

"Aro, you've seen the memories. It was in the middle of the day. Those are not the Children of the Moon."

Aro glared in defeat and nodded.

"What?" Caius asked outraged.

"Dear Caius, the creatures have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They are shape shifters who coincidentally shift into werewolves.

"But they know our secret." Caius bared his front teeth.

"Yes, but they are even more bound to keep it than we are." Edward answered.

Caius glared at Edward.

"He's right." Aro chuckled.

Caius growled and was followed by Demetri.

"Now, now, let's be reasonable." Aro raised a hand.

"Why should-"Caius started but Aro pressed his hand against his chest – a warning.

After a small pause (a silent conversation passing between the two brothers), Aro turned back to us.

"You are welcome to leave any time…or stay, if you choose." Aro invited, smiling a fake warm smile at us.

Again, Felix winked at me. Creepy. Definitely not staying.

"It was so good to see you my old friend!" Aro patted Carlisle on the back.

"Heidi should be here any moment." Jane spoke.

"Oh, what a delight! Why don't you all stay for breakfast?" Aro chuckled.

"No, thank you." Carlisle said seriously.

"Then are we free to go?" Edward asked in a cool, even voice.

"Of course! Be sure to come by again." Aro said pleasantly.

_I doubt it._ I thought to myself.

"Of course." Esme spoke. I didn't need to read her mind to know she didn't mean it. I guess even mothers lie.

Edward placed his right hand on the small of my back and started leading me towards the heavy, wooden door.

"Alexander, Elizabeth, Natalie, Jason." Caius barked, beyond reason and snapped his fingers, ordering to come closer…

**Not much of a cliffie, unless you care about what's going to happen to the Morgans.**

**Mwahahahahaa**

**So we can either:**

**a) We kill the Morgans painfully slowly.**

**B) you don't really care**

**c) death of Morgans by pool noodles and cookies and beach balls. Shout out to ****snowbook22**

**d) Bella and Edward make a baby! (hahahaha not gonna happen, since she's not human, but oh well)**

**e) Jacob gets an imprint. Totally random**

**f) marcus finds out about Didyme. Interesting, huh? **

**g) WEDDING TIME! (ooo they can all die at the wedding right?)**

**h) they get married and then a candle falls and the whole place burns down, hehe that's how you kill vampires :)**

**i) You don't understand why my choices have to do with death – well, I'll admit it, it's incredibly funny.**

**REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT: this story has like 3 more chapters left, so REVIEW while you can. **


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: HAPPY BDAY TO ME! I'm 15 now, folks. I'm getting old. **

**That's my pathetic excuse. I did plan to update yesterday, on my bday, but I couldn't cause I got a surprise bday party and OME A LAPTOP! I know :)**

**47 reviews!!!!!!!! I love you!**

**Helena by MCR was the song I listened to while writing this! Totally random, but I like it.**

_Edward placed his right hand on the small of my back and started leading me towards the heavy, wooden door._

"_Alexander, Elizabeth, Natalie, Jason." Caius barked, beyond reason and snapped his fingers, ordering to come closer…_

&&&&&&&&&&

The plane ride seemed to take forever.

I could've ran faster. I smirked at the thought. I leaned on Edward's shoulder and he placed his arm around me tight. He was still very tense. You could tell in the way he held me; it was still tense and very over protective.

As I remembered, I fought a shudder thinking about the past hours. We had barely made it out of there and who knew if it was really over. For all we knew, they could be coming after us right now, without our knowledge. I took deep breaths, pushing the thoughts away.

And then I thought about the note.

A note that surely, if what I had planned didn't work out to perfection, would kill us. I'd written it very quickly right before we stepped outside. It was addressed to Marcus. Even though it wasn't my place to step in, I couldn't keep the horrible secret. He deserved to know the truth about Didyme. In less than a second, I wrote everything that happened in that single piece of paper. Before I regretted writing it, I'd given it to the human in the reception area to deliver.

And then I stepped out of that building, that if I had a say in it, I would never go in again.

Right after we left, I'd stupidly let myself worry about the Morgans. Actually, the only that I was really worried about was Natalie. She, at the very least, seemed to be against what was done. Come to think of it, she never actually did anything. She just stood there – just in case, like Aro said.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do now. There was no way of knowing what had happened to them. I _had _tried to know though. Before we were out of hearing range, I had tried to inconspicuously use Edward's power to hear someone's thoughts from the inside. I'd only seen a glimpse of it, and it was not pretty.

I'd seen the inside of Aro's mind again. I saw Jane standing off to the right, her eyes set on Alex, grinning maliciously. Alex didn't even get the chance to start screaming in agonizing pain before Edward gently pried my hands off of him – cutting my source for his power, therefore not getting to hear Aro's thoughts.

Edward's wary expression kept me from pushing the subject. Even though I wanted to know what had happened and I would love to hear someone's thoughts to get what I wanted, I wanted Edward to be happy. So I didn't push it.

Again, I scolded myself for even thinking about this. It was over now. I sighed happily as another thought quickly occupied my mind.

I was getting married.

Married to the man I loved more than everything else combined.

Married to Edward.

In a week, nevertheless.

In my mind, thank god no one could hear my thoughts, I squealed like a little girl and did a happy dance. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

_I'm getting married. I'm getting married._

It was my favorite song playing on repeat in my head.

"What are you thinking about? You look so…peaceful. Happy, ecstatic. You're almost glowing." Edward's mouth pulled up into my favorite crooked smile – the smile that made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Nooooothing" I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out like a five year old.

"Won't you tell me?" He whispered. I felt his warm soft lips against my collarbone. Instantly my breath became ragged and my body responded. I was full of lust. Feeling like a horny teenager with her boyfriend, I tried to stop this – even when my less noble side of me told me to shut up and enjoy the feeling.

"No." He chuckled when my voice cracked.

"Really?" He whispered against my jaw. He was slowly making his way to my mouth. I silently begged him to hurry up.

My mind was quickly filled with inappropriate thoughts that I couldn't help think.

Before I could gather a coherent response, Alice interrupted.

"Edward, do you want her to spontaneously combust? Try to keep your inappropriate touching for when you're home locked up in your room, _not_ in an airplane full of people." Alice's voice rang in my ears.

Only then, did I remember that in fact, we _were_ in an airplane full of unknowing humans.

Great. Now I was reminded of the humans. And their smell. I had done a great job at not breathing too much and just letting Edward distract me in order to not notice the burning in my throat. Now that I thought about it, the burning only became worse. I buried my head in Edward's chest, breathing his sweet intoxicating scent in.

To my delight, the plane landed in Los Angeles soon enough. I thought we'd land in _Port_ Angeles, not _Los _Angeles, but I was wrong. Apparently, Edward and Jasper had a surprise. Edward got away with using my birthday as an excuse and Jasper simply shrugged when asked about it, saying he simply loved Alice and wanted to surprise her.

With no worries about baggage claim since we were having our stuff Fed-Exed to us, we quickly made our way out of the airport.

I wondered how Jasper and Edward were keeping this a secret from Alice. She was anxious because she couldn't see what the surprise was.

Edward and Jasper led the way as Emmett covered my eyes and Rosalie covered Alice's. Where they in on the secret?

After 1847 steps at human pace, we came to a sudden stop.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively.

"mmmhm?"

"Promise you won't be mad, okay?" He asked nervously.

"Why would I be – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what did you _do_?" I asked.

"Just promise, alright? I swear it's nothing bad."

I hesitated.

"Oh, just say you promise, Bella! I want to know so bad!"

"Uhh" I hesitated, thinking of the possible options.

"Is it just me or does it stink here?" Alice asked. Come to think of it, it _did_ smell horrible.

Someone coughed to hide his laugh. The laugh sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Alice gasped.

**Not much of a cliffie. I guess they're over. Or are they? Well 2 more chapter, ladies and gentlemen! OME. I know! Tear tear.**

**Okay so, question of the week:  
**

**Who's the mystery character!?**

**a)It's Natalie! Ome she's back!**

**b) It's Charlie! Maybe that's why the laugh sounded familiar…**

**c) it's renesmee!**

**d) it's me!**

**e) someone who'll kill the Cullens – ****death by paper clips and pencils and papers. :) **

**What's the surprise/ what's going to happen?**

**f) It's the NCB! Hahah if you don't know what that stands for, shame on you.**

**g) It's an island! Isle esme anyone? *giggles***

**h)your own guess**

**i) my idea, which is like ome-awesome:)**

**IMPORTANT: TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. MAYBE AN EPILOGUE AFTER THAT :)SO REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: OMYEDWARD 48 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**Thanks soo much, you guys! You have no idea how much each review means to me!**

**Shout outs:**

**Steph, the most amazing beta ever! Who just happens to have the most amazing story ever! Starting from Scratch :) it's all done and finished!**

"Is it just me or does it stink here?" Alice asked. Come to think of it, it _did_ smell horrible.

Someone coughed to hide his laugh. The laugh sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Alice gasped.

"Jacob Black, I cannot believe you'd do this to me!" Alice whined. I felt my eyebrows pull together. _Jacob?_ What was _he_ doing here? I hadn't even sent the wedding invitations yet! "I can't believe you went along with this! You know how much I hate it when I do have my visions!" She screeched, sounding mad yet still playful enough that he'd know she was only kidding.

Jacob laughed again. The more I heard him, the more I was surprised I hadn't figured it out before.

"Can we see now?" I asked, moving nervously from foot to foot. I reached to take Emmett's hand from my eyes, but he didn't budge.

"Ah, ah ah, Bella, you can't see yet. Wait, _can_ she, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I guess…" Edward said smoothly. "Wait! Bella, will you promise not to be mad?" He insisted.

"Will I have a reason to be mad?" I asked a little too sweetly. I just wanted to have my sight back.

"No…as long as you don't overreact." I heard him step closer to me, placing his hands on my waist. "Will you promise to not overreact?" His sweet breath took me over and I unthinkingly nodded.

"You're gonna love this, Bella!" Jacob said enthusiastically. "And if you don't, you could always give it to me…" He muttered under his breath.

"You wish, mutt." Rosalie hissed from behind. What, so now they were friends who tease each other with sarcastic little remarks?

"Nice to see you again…blondie." Jacob snorted.

Rosalie fumed silently. That was odd. "Shut it, pup."

"Not a chance…_blondie_."

"Call me blondie one more time," Rosalie hissed.

There was a small pause until Jacob whispered, "_blond- ie_"

"That's it!"

A growl erupted from besides me as Rosalie threw herself at Jacob. The big strong hands that had been covering my eyes disappeared in a flash as Emmett grabbed Rosalie before she could behead Jacob. I watched as Jacob laughed at her attempts to hurt him, not worried at all. I would've been worried but Emmett had a strong grasp on Rosalie and would never let anything happen.

I heard an ear-splitting scream from behind. Alice. Oh geez, what _now_? I turned around to see our beloved pixie jumping up and down in place. She noticed me staring and grabbed my hands, moving me with her.

"Come on, Bella!"

Yes, she actually made me jump along with her, and somehow made me squeal and feel excited too, but I think that was with Jasper's help.

It wasn't until she started going in circles that I saw what was behind me.

"What are _those_?" I asked incredulously.

Parked next to Edward, Jasper, and Jacob were two cars – if you could even call them _cars_. A yellow one and a red one, parked next to each other, turned sideways a bit towards the middle. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew those weren't the most economic cars you could find.

"This, Bella," Jacob cleared his throat and motioned to the bright yellow car, "is a 480 horsepower, 6 cylinders, 3.6 liter Porsche 911 Turbo." He let out a shaky breath as he touched the car – though it looked like he was petting it." He walked over to the red car and I could see his pupils dilate. "Now _this_ baby," He paused to admire it, "is a Ferrari F430 with a 90 ° V8 engine!" He explained now turning to look at our reactions.

"Jazzy! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed and went to hug Jasper.

I smiled sheepishly. "I don't speak _Car and Driver_" I said to the obsessed autophile.

"It's a Ferrari, Bells! This is one of the sickest cars in the market! Is it even legal in the U.S.? He turned to Edward who answered his question by nodding.

I walked over to Edward. As soon as I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Thanks, Edward." He sighed contently. "But I can't believe you spent this much money!" I scolded, though it came out muffled cause my head was tucked in to his chest. I felt his chest move up and down as he laughed – music to my ears…

I felt someone poke me once but I ignored it. Then I felt it again. And again. _Poke, poke, poke_. Exasperated, I turned around sharply, "What?!" I saw a very taken aback Jacob standing there.

"Aren't you gonna drive it?" He said like a little boy asking _are we there yet?_

"Uhhh," I paused. "You wanna take it out for a spin?"

We were sitting back at the house. Instead of taking a plane up to Forks from L.A., Edward insisted we drive there. Surprisingly, driving wasn't that hard. It was like running – everything around you moved slowly and you could see every detail. Jacob looked like a kid with a new toy when he drove it for a while.

"Jacob? Will you stay for the wedding?" I asked putting on a pout.

His eyes softened. "Do you really want to stink on your wedding day?" He teased.

"As long as you'll stay." I smiled – Alice had already sent the invitations to the rest of the guests: the pack, the Denali Clan, some of Carlisle's old friends, and unfortunately, the Volturi. I grimaced at the thought.

The days dragged on as Alice dragged me to final dress fittings, helped me pack for my honeymoon (in god-knows-where since Edward wouldn't tell me the location, so we packed a numerous bags for different possible settings), confirmed the photographer (a vampire, of course), and finally, the wedding rehearsal.

The night before my wedding, I was lying on the couch exhausted. All I could think about was that the day after, I would be married. Instead of having a bridal breakdown, I felt pure bliss.

I heard the door open softly. Edward. I could tell by the way his feet touched the ground, the way he smelled, the way he opened the door. Yeah, you could say I knew him very well.

"Hey" I said with my eyes closed.

"Hello, love." He said.

I felt the bed move a bit as he sat beside me, cradling me to his chest. My lips searched for his – moving up his neck, along his jaw until I found them. He kissed me back gently – restraining himself.

And I wouldn't have that.

I moved so I was on top of him, straddling his hips. Almost automatically, his hands knotted in my hair, pulling me closer to him. His lips went to my neck, giving small loving kisses everywhere he could get. Both of our breaths suddenly becoming uneven. He pulled my face to his with a sudden fierceness, a low moan coming from his throat.

I knew we had to stop. That we should, anyways. We had waited all these months waiting for our honeymoon. Were we really going throw that all away the night before the wedding? I meant to stop – to push him off of me, or tell him to wait, but my body couldn't help the reactions it was having.

Edward's lips moved against mine determined. His love pouring out with ever kiss and every touch. I gasped when I felt his smooth, long fingers at the hem of my shirt, moving upwards.

Involuntarily, my back arched and a moan escaped my lips. He didn't make any move to get my pretty shirt off; instead his hands simply kept moving up and up causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head.

Going against my instincts, I whispered the two words that kept crossing my mind, "Edward, _wait_."

The response was immediate. He was off of me as soon as the words left my mouth; his jaw clenched tight, his hands turned into fists in his attempt to control himself.

"Are you-" I started but Edward quickly reassured me.

"I'm fine." He said through unmoving lips.

Just then, Alice slammed the door open. She had an evil glint in her eye and a curling iron on her right hand. I gulped.

**Wedding time! Maybe? She could still say no! Ever heard of the runaway bride? :)**

**So that's a little preview (keyword being preview) of the honeymoon – if I decide to even write it, so tell me if it's good.**

**Next chapter will contain:**

**a) the wedding ONLY**

**B) the wedding crashers aka Natalie and Caius!**

**c) Charlie goes to the wedding! :O**

**d) the wedding AND the honeymoon**

**e)Bella leaves Edward at the altar for Jazzy! (it could happen!)**

**f) Jacob phases during the wedding and the Denali fight them and somehow Edward dies (sob)**

**IMPORTANT: REVIEW! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! AAAAAAAH. OME IT'S ALMOST OVER! MAYBE AN EPILOGUE, IF YOU'RE GOOD :)**

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here is your last actual chapter. **

**I'm going to cry. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love and read every single one of them!**

**Quick shout outs to:**

**Steph, my wonderful beta who has been with me all this time. Thank you sooo much. Ily!**

**Twilight-is-lovee, you are amazing! One of my bffs from FF! ily thanks for reading this and helping me make it better ;)**

**Amanda, ome pming is so fun! Ily update soon :)**

**Sparklingtopazeyes, tjPCfreak, bellabriggs, NANMCCULLEN! hahhaha i realized u actually were in the shout out section :), IWCullen, lepi19, FrauleinFiction, Lillie Cullen, FrenzyforEdward  
**

**These are just the names off the top of my head ;)**

**And thanks to my first reviewer ever: MickeyandMinnie**

**LINKS ON PROFILE FOR THE DRESSES :)  
**

"_And I'm in so deep; you know I'm such a fool for you. You've got me wrapped around your finger, do you have to let it linger?_" I was effortlessly singing along to the song when Alice interrupted.

"Bella, will you _please_ stop fidgeting?" Alice asked impatiently. It was the 57th time she'd had to ask in the last 10 minutes (Five of which were spent on waiting for the curling iron to heat up). I bit my lip consciously. The feeling of excitement was overwhelming – just the thought of Edward getting ready in the room right below me got me all excited.

As Rose finished curling the last one-inch section of my hair, Alice begun taking out her makeup. I tapped the armrest of the chair with my engagement ring anxiously. _Tap, tap, tap._ It was all I could do to keep my hands from shoving Alice and Rose into a closet and running for the altar to say "I Do".

Seeing Alice take out newly bought cosmetics made me freak out all over again. I bit my lip, more like chewed it. It was a very good thing I was indestructible otherwise, my lip wouldn't look very pretty at the moment. Nervously, I shifted in my seat. I didn't want to say anything, but I was worried Alice would go over the top with my makeup. Never, in all my 19 years of life, had I ever used makeup. Lip gloss, tops – and that was when I was five. Surprisingly, Alice quickly applied my makeup. No harm done. She only applied some faint blush, mascara and eyeliner.

They both began to strip me – this would've been awkward if they hadn't done it before, but of course, they had. I felt the familiar soft satin of my wedding gown brush against my skin as they slipped it on. This was it. As the tied the corset on the back and placed the veil on top of my head, I began to realize that this was all happening. It wasn't the best dream I'd ever had, it was my life. I was getting married. Without my consent, a goofy grin appeared on my face. I knew I could catch my reflection on just about anything in the room, but I waited to see myself in the full length mirror that was turned around so I wouldn't see. Typical.

I looked at it and then at Alice and Rose – my maid of honor and my bridesmaid. I wasn't one to get sentimental, but I knew without a doubt that if I could, I'd be crying.

"Go ahead and take a look, Bella." Alice grinned as she skipped to the mirror and turned it on me. "Well?" She bit her lip anxiously, a habit she picked up from me.

I stepped tentatively towards the mirror. I knew that no matter what, I was going to look plain next to Edward.

I closed my eyes as I walked to stand in front of the mirror. The only sound in the room was me taking deep breaths.

"It's the Emilie by Sophia Tolli. She's so talented! It's satin, as you can tell, and it's a side gathered bodice accentuated with beaded lace motifs. Seriously, if _you_ weren't wearing it, I would." Alice and Rosalie kept talking but somehow, I wasn't listening. I was gawking at the girl who took my place in my reflection. She was beautiful. Not because of her perfect pale white skin or her perfect features. She was beautiful because of the smile that seemed to be glued on her face with Krazy Glue. She was stunning because she was glowing.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous. I hadn't seen it until that moment – absolutely trusting Alice and Rose and their sense of style. I was sure Edward would love it. It was strapless and fit around my torso and draping at the hip was a crisscross that flowed into a chapel length train. The corset on the back added just the right amount of elegance.

"I love it." I whispered.

Rose screamed with joy and soon Alice followed.

Only the sound of Jasper clearing his throat all the way downstairs brought them out of their hysteria – yet it was only replaced by panic. Their screaming turned from exciting to overwhelming. In less than a second, they both ran out of the room – each going their separate ways to their own closets. I felt like I was in the middle of a tornado – their fast inhuman pace was for once unnerving. They walked from one closet to another looking for either shoes or hair products. Before I had a chance to stop them from destroying the house, they came to a sudden stop – all ready. They were both in their bridesmaid dresses – strapless, pale pink dresses that came up to the knee. They were gorgeous, of course, and my self esteem bumped down a notch just then.

"Don't even think about it, Isabella. Look at yourself!" She pointed to the beautiful woman staring back at me in the mirror. "You are gorgeous. No one's going to be looking at us today. Trust me." Alice winked.

"Thanks" I whispered as I pulled them into a group hug. The dryness of it was the only thing that allowed us to cry. "You two are the best friends anyone could ever ask for." I sniffed.

Footsteps made their way up the long staircase from downstairs and I knew it was time. A millisecond later, Carlisle knocked on the door and then opened it lightly to peek in his head. "You ready?" He smiled a sincerely.

"I think so," Alice answered for me.

I took a deep breath.

"I know so." I grinned – thinking of Edward, _my_ Edward, waiting for _me_ downstairs. He was the one thing that would keep me grounded – my rock. He was my everything and I was his. This would only make it more official than it already was. "Edward. Okay."

The music flowed around us. It was familiar, Wagner's traditional March.

Alice and Rose stood in a line – Alice first and then Rose, both of them stunning in the bridesmaid dresses. We'd already gone through this – I was supposed to count to five and then follow after Rosalie. It was hard to stop myself from running downstairs – it was all I could think about. Alice took her first steps down the long half hidden staircase – when she was halfway down, Rosalie went after her.

_Okay. One Mississippi._

Carlisle – so much like a father to me in so many ways – pulled my hand through his arm and held it.

_Two Mississippi._

"You okay?" Carlisle asked, not sounding like a doctor at all, but more like a concerned parent.

_Three Mississippi. _

I took a deep breath. "I'm wonderful." I was in my happy place.

_Four Mississippi. _

I thought about Edward and him only.

_Five Mississippi._

And that was my cue to start walking.

Each step I took down the familiar steps of our house got me closer to my future with Edward. Everyone turned to stare at us and I was glad I didn't see any crimson eyes staring back at me. I think I was about to skip a step because Carlisle gripped my hand tighter and watched my steps.

For a second, I took it all in. The strong werewolf scent mixed with the smell of the Denali clan and the freesias that decorate the living room. Then I ignored the staring audience and the pulsing blood that belonged to the wolves. My eyes skimmed over our "minister" Eleazar – a good friend of ours from Denali - who was standing next to the altar and Edward. We'd thought about getting Emmett to get a clerical license off the Internet (which wouldn't be all that hard to do) but it wouldn't feel very official if Emmett read our vows.

That's when I saw him. He was breath taking as always – yet there was something more to him. He was all I could see- I was blinded by him. Blinded by the way he stood, so tall and firm as always, the way his love was arranged into its usual disarray, the way his pale complexion contrasted beautifully against the blackness of his tux, the way his lighter-than-ever butterscotch eyes were warm and welcoming while at the same time lustful and loving, and of course, the way my favorite crooked grin spread across his face.

It seemed to take ages for me to walk down the aisle. Each step took at least a quarter of a second and that was slow, even for a human. I just wanted to run into Edward's welcoming arms. Even though it took _forever_ to reach him, I did. I was next to my fiancée-soon-to-be-husband/soul mate. Carlisle hand me to Edward, holding our hands before going over to sit next to Esme. For a moment, I looked at them – they were so happy together. I hoped earnestly that Edward and I would always stay like that and the second I met his eyes, I knew we would. He took my hands in his – where they belonged – and gave them a gentle squeeze as he smiled radiantly. His eyes stayed on mine as he removed the veil from my face – never breaking eye contact.

We exchanged the traditional wedding vows – only having Eleazar exchanged the traditional "till death do us apart" for the more appropriate for us: "as long as we both shall live". The moment was unbelievable. This was real, _we_ were real. We slipped our rings on – where they would stay undoubtedly for forever. And I knew the next words that were supposed to come out of Eleazar's mouth and in that moment, I knew I'd become Isabella Cullen. Mrs. Cullen.

It was time to say the two words that would make us both the happiest wedded couple to ever walk this earth.

"I do." I choked out. I had never meant to get this emotional. Edward reached up and caressed my cheek lovingly.

Soon enough, it was his turn. His response was sweet and triumphant.

"I do." He vowed.

"You may now kiss the bride." Eleazar declared us husband and wife as the crowd erupted into squeals of joy and claps.

Edward cradled my face in his hands as he slowly bent down to meet my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck – enjoying the sweet tender kiss. Too soon, I threw myself too much into the kiss and Emmett started to clear his throat and pretending to choke as Jacob made gagging sounds. Smiling, Edward pulled away, wrapping his arms around me.

I turned around and tossed my bouquet over my head and turned around to see Leah Clearwater looking very shocked with the bouquet in her hands.

XOXO

When the music filled the room, courtesy of Jasper, Edward led me to the dance floor. Our first dance as husband and wife.

"I can't dance, Edward." I laughed. I knew there was no getting out of this but you couldn't blame me for trying.

"Silly Bella, of course you can."

I smiled at him as the dance began. It was a customary slow song. My hand rested lightly on his chest as he began to effortlessly twirl us around.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." He whispered absentmindedly. "It has a nice ring to it." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"I know." I laughed. "You know, I've always dreamed to be finally part of the family."

"You've always been part of the family." He whispered before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away. Tease. "You've always been a Cullen, love. This" he pointed to our rings, "Just makes it more official." He winked.

The danced continued and I just let him lead. It was amazing the way everything was better with Edward.

"See, I told you dancing wasn't that bad." He smirked as he led us across the dance floor.

"As long as you're with me it's not." He bent down to meet my lips in a passionate kiss. Cameras flashed around us and the crowd cheered around us.

"Mrs. Cullen." He whispered when he pulled away – only to kiss me again after his breathing evened out.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." I shivered as he sang in my ear. I leaned on his chest, enjoying our moment, sighing contently. I was married to the most wonderful man on earth. I couldn't believe my luck. Edward was mine.

Forever.

XOXO

xoxo

"Bella, hurry up!" Alice called. Unwillingly, I had been dragged upstairs to change from my wedding dress into the blue knee length dress Alice had bought me and the matching flats.

My mind was racing. I had no idea how Alice could just put everything in a drawer and shut it away. I couldn't. A present had come arrived. It was a silver box. Inside it was a beautiful gold necklace with a big diamond hanging from it. Expensive, without a doubt. Emmett had even offered to sell it on eBay, but I had a feeling the Volturi wouldn't like that very much. Most importantly, there was a note.

_Looking forward to meet you again. Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Cullen._

_-Marcus & Caius._

_P.S. Thank you for the note._

It's not like I wasn't happy about the note. It was just the thought about meeting them once again.

Alice called again and I tried to put this issue away from my mind.

"Coming!" I said while slipping on the flats. I ran downstairs to find our bags (yes, all fourteen of them) at the bottom of the staircase waiting for us. Edward was standing by the door saying his goodbyes to the family.

"Remember what we talked about, bro!" Emmett raised his eyebrows twice suggestively. I waited for the blush to give me away, but thankful it didn't come. All week, we had to endure Emmett and his jokes about my sexual life. I was _this_ close to…

"You ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. He looked so victorious. No, he was incandescently happy. It was extremely easy to tell that he liked calling me his – even though it was obvious and I would never want to be anyone else's.

"As long as I'm with you." I grabbed his hand and he kissed me tenderly. "Mrs. Cullen." I repeated, my lips automatically curving upward. "That'll take some time to get used to." I teased.

"We have time." He said seriously. His golden eyes smoldering and he bent down one more time to meet my lips. It was a bad moment to do that, considering I had just been thinking about the possible destinations of our honeymoon (Edward hadn't let me read anyone's mind and had everyone sing Britney Spears songs in their head to keep me from figuring it out). So I had just been thinking about the location of our honeymoon, which made me think about the honeymoon, which made me think about something else entirely.

With a moan escaping my mouth, I knotted my hands in his hair and kissed him back passionately.

"Ew!" Emmett squealed like a little girl. "Get a room you two!" He laughed loudly.

Reluctantly I let Edward pull away. I tried to calm myself, thinking we'd have enough time during the honeymoon…

"Oh, we will." Edward winked at me. My breathing became erratic again – great, I had _just_ calmed down.

"Okay, if you two don't leave soon I will be force to carry Alice upstairs and…" Jasper gritted his teeth. Right, we had to keep our lustful emotions away from Jasper. .. and since I wasn't sure if I could do that for very long, we had to get out of there _soon_.

"Jeez Jasper, chill." Rose laughed. "Take care…and be safe!" She added at the end. I was pretty sure she meant more than what it seemed.

"Oh, Rose. You've been hanging around Emmett for too long!" I joked.

"You two take care of yourselves, alright?" Esme asked while giving us both a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"And don't do anything I would…" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Take care, son; and welcome to the family _officially_, Bella." Carlisle smiled kindly. They made a big deal of letting me know that I had been part of their family from the moment they met me.

We were about to step outside when Alice called me.

"Bella, wait!" She had her arms stretched out even though I'd already said goodbye to Alice upstairs. Saying goodbye was hard for me. Her bottom lip was quivering as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks so much for the wedding, Ally." I sniffed.

She laughed. "Just remember the black suitcase." She pulled away with a grin on her face and winked.

"What's in the bla-" I started to ask.

"Just open it at night and ta-da" She winked and laughed, throwing her head back. "Have fun, Eddie!"

Edward almost growled but decided against it. It was our wedding day; they could get away with it. And plus, I'm sure he had other things to think about…

"Yeah, _Eddie._" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"Remember to call him _Eddie_ every day, Bells!" She teased.

I squeezed Edward's hand and stifled a giggle. Surprisingly, he laughed at this. He took my hand and led me to the Aston Martin parked at the curb.

As always, he opened the door like the gentleman that he is. He got into the car and grabbed my hand again- refusing to let go. I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered tenderly, resting his forehead on mine while caressing my cheek with his thumb. "So much more than you could ever imagine."

"As I love you," I said. Sincerity rang in every one of those four words. I kissed him sweetly again. "For forever."

**THE END**

**Le sigh.**

**That's it. Did you like it?**

**Okay, so I know you guys have lives and have other things to do but:**

**I would LOVE it if every person that read this chapter REVIEWED.**

**It took me a really long time to write this, and a lot of effort and thanks everyone who acknowledges that :)**

**I can't believe it's over.**

**This is it, no epilogue.  
**

**Okay, so tell me what you guys think, please. Tell me what parts you didn't like because I'M PLANNING ON REWRITING SOME PARTS (starting from the very beginning) Just fix some grammatical errors here and there. the plot won't be changing, but i'd just like to make it better (from a literally perpective) for new readers as well as loyal fans.  
**

**PLEASE, REVIEW. Please, it'd make me so incredibly happy. please.**

**for Edward:)  
**

**Click on the little button below.**

**Love, alex**

**Review, please? Pretty please with Edward on top?  
**


End file.
